Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Hefster
Summary: It’s Naruto’s 25th birthday and Tsunade is retiring as Hokage. Her successor will be determined by a match between Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura is up to something. Everything is going wrong and Naruto's search for Kushina Uzumaki is only just beginning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This was supposed to be another one shot but somehow this story just wrote itself and ended up being very long. I enjoyed writing it a lot and had played around with the idea of turning it into a multi chapter story. Depending of the reviews I am getting and how I feel about this story in a few days, I will most likely continue the storyline.**

**I hope you enjoy reading and please review the story to help me decide if I should continue work on this piece.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto.**

**Looks can be Deceiving**

Today was supposed to be his day. Today on this day twenty five years ago, he was born to a loving father and a loving mother. Some people say he was cursed the moment he took his first breath and others say he was blessed. Regardless of what people thought about this boy, his life was never easy. In his early years he lived as an outcast among the villagers. He was hated, feared, beaten, and avoided. The reason he was treated like a disease was because he was the vessel for the Kyuubi, a Jinchuriki as they are known in the ninja world. Within himself was locked away Konoha's worst and most feared enemy, the legendary Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The demon had attacked Konoha on the day the boy was born and had almost succeeded in bringing the powerful Konohagakure down to its knees; had it not been for the Yondaime Hokage, his father, sacrificing himself to protect the village.

Today on October 10th, Naruto Uzumaki was turning twenty five and his greatest dream was about to become a reality. At the end of the year, Tsunade the current Hokage and the last of the legendary Sannin alive was retiring and she had announced to name her successor on this day.

The once hated boy had grown to become a respected man within the village as he had saved it and its inhabitants numerous times from annihilation. He is the sole reason that for the first time in hundreds of years of fighting, children were finally born under a peaceful sky. He relentlessly walked his path of the shinobi, never hesitating, never regretting, and always kept his promises. He formed friendships and created treaties. He brought his friend back from the darkness and defeated the greatest threat to the shinobi world that ever existed, the organization called Akatsuki.

Naruto's heritage was still a tightly guarded secret, not even the boy was made aware of whom his father was. Only the Hokage and the village elders knew of Naruto's birthright or so they believed. Naruto had found out about his parents during his days spent with the Toads at Myobukuzan, the realm of the Toads. He had shared this information with only one person, Sakura Haruno, the woman he loved. Sakura had kept his secret and promised him to never tell a single soul.

"RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIB…" Naruto turned off the alarm on his alarm clock. Ironically it looked just like Gamakichi, one of the Toads Naruto could summon. Naruto didn't remember how he got the clock but he knew it was one of the few important objects that he possessed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched as he yawned, "Good Morning!" He said to nobody in particular as he was alone in his room.

He scratched his nose as an itch overcame him and yawned again as he tried to wake up. He rolled out of his bed and walked over to the blinds and opened them up. Autumn had come early and many of the trees in Konoha were already in their last cycles of fall foliage. Konoha who had already looked colourful with the many differently painted buildings has become even more beautiful now as the multicoloured crowns of the trees added their beauty to the scenic village. Naruto looked at the Hokage Mountain and the five faces that represented past and current leaders of Konohagakure. His eyes hovered over the face of the Fourth Hokage, his father and Naruto smiled, _"Today I will be named the next Hokage and my head will be up there with you my father."_

Naruto then proceeded to go to his bathroom and got ready for the exciting day that was awaiting him. He brushed his teeth and shaved before heading under the shower. He dried himself with his towel and as he stepped out, his bathroom mirror was fogged up. He wiped across the mirror with his towel so he could see his face and nodded at seeing his reflection. He looked more and more like his father and wondered how nobody in the village was able to see the similarities that he and his father possessed. He mentally shrugged at the thought and entered his bedroom. He rummaged through his closet as he found a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on. After that he dressed in his usual orange black pants and jacket. He gathered his ninja tools and headed out the door to meet up with his old team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was surprised; he was the first to arrive at the bridge that they had all agreed to meet at. He sighed and smiled inwardly at the thought of being on time and leaned on the balustrade, looking down into the water of the river that snaked its way through Konoha.

"Morning Kakashi," a vibrant voice yelled from a far.

He turned in the direction and saw Sakura walking towards him. Walking with her was Sasuke who looked tired and Kakashi's perverted mind was going into overdrive. Kakashi raised his arm and waved, "Good Morning to you Sakura and Sasuke."

"Morning," Sasuke mumbled as he and Sakura stood next to Kakashi. Sasuke yawned and Sakura beamed, radiating pure joy.

Kakashi raised his lone eye brow questioningly, "Should I be made aware of something?" He let the question trail off expecting to validate his theory about the two shinobi that stood before him. Ever since Sasuke returned five years ago from his self imposed exile, he and Sakura had become very close over the past year and many villagers were starting to speculate. The Jonin in Konoha had a pool going how long it would take for the two of them to announce their union and Kakashi had already lost. He sighed mentally as the memory of the pool rushed through his mind, _"Damn it I can't believe I am going to loose to Gai. He'll never let me hear the end of it."_

Sasuke yawned again and leaned over the handrail, "Where the hell is the dope? He is late."

Sakura glared at Kakashi, daring him to assume anything and run his mouth. She cracked her knuckles to bring home how serious she was and Kakashi quickly backed off the issue. Seeing Kakashi surrender, Sakura smiled and stood very close to Sasuke, "Don't worry about Naruto; I am sure he will come. After all today is our last day as a team."

As Sakura finished, everyone turned around as they heard someone screaming their names from the top of his lunges, "SAKURA! KAKASHI! SASUKE! SORRY I AM LATE!"

Sakura's eye twitched in anger, "IDIOT STOP SCREAMING!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and stifled a chuckle. "I sure missed this," he heard Sasuke mutter, his voice filled with a tang of irony.

Naruto quickly caught up to his waiting team members and apologized. "Sorry I am late," he said while breathing heavily "But I found this full Ramen bowl at Ichiraku's and it didn't have an owner."

Kakashi and Sasuke sighed simultaneously and Sakura's anger twitch grew stronger. She swung her fist and knocked Naruto to the ground, "Idiot!"

Naruto laughed while he picked himself off the ground, "I couldn't just let that Ramen bowl get cold. That's a sin amongst Ramen lovers."

"Wrong answer," Sasuke stated as another thud was heard and Naruto was back on the ground with Sakura standing over him and fuming.

Naruto felt the two spots he got hit swell and he looked up at Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan, could you do me a favour and heal that?" He looked at her with big round puppy eyes.

She sighed and kneeled next to Naruto, a tiny smirk spreading across her face, one Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't see; "Alright but only this one time and because it's your birthday."

Kakashi and Sasuke watched as Sakura healed Naruto. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment at Naruto, "Naruto you really need to learn what to say and what not to say around Sakura. And you Sakura, I think hitting Naruto on the head each time he says something is detrimental to his health."

Sasuke laughed, "I don't think there is much to damage up there in his melon that the dope calls his head."

Naruto shot Sasuke an evil glare and was about to retort when Sakura placed her right index finger over his lips to silence him. Naruto looked at Sakura who smiled at him and gave her a microscopic nod of appreciation. Again the interaction between Naruto and Sakura went unnoticed between Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakashi was looking at Sasuke who was still holding his stomach from laughing, "Well, it seems like Naruto won't honour us with a rebuttal. So what do you guys say we head over to our old training grounds for one last test between teacher and students?"

"Sure," Sakura answered for all of them as she stood up once she was done healing Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morning Daddy," Ino squealed as she threw her arms around her father as he was eating a late breakfast.

Inoichi Yamanaka laughed as he squeezed Ino's arm, "Good Morning to you sweetie."

Ino broke the embrace and sat across form her father and made herself a bagel crème cheese sandwich. Inoichi looked at his daughter and frowned, "Ino how many times did I tell you not to sit at the breakfast table in your nightgown?"

Ino looked at her father and tapped her chin with her index finger striking a thinking pose. She stopped and smiled at him, "Too many times to count."

Laughter was heard from the kitchen and Ino's mother entered with fresh coffee, "Dear I don't think Ino will ever change. No matter how often you berate her on her behaviour."

Inoichi sighed and thanked his wife with a peck on her cheek as he received new coffee, "Ino you have to grow up and act like your age. You are twenty five but you still act as if you were twelve. You'll be the next head of our clan, you have to act accordingly. Please, if not for me do it for the clan."

"Spoil sport," Ino mumbled and took a sip of her coffee. "Speaking of becoming clan head, why can't I go to the meeting today Daddy?"

Inoichi looked at her daughter in surprise, "How did you know there was a meeting today? It's supposed to be top secret. Who told you?"

Ino squirmed on her seat uncomfortably, "Um…" She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the explosion of her father's temper, "Shikamaru kind of let it slip yesterday as he visited me in the flower shop."

Inoichi sighed but wasn't really angry at his daughter, "I guess it can't be helped."

Ino was pleasantly puzzled at her father's lack of temper, "So can I go with you?"

Inoichi's eyes hardened and he looked at her, "No you can't go Ino and listen, don't tell anyone about this meeting. Understand?"

"Well yes, of course," Ino replied looking saddened "But why can I not accompany you to today's meeting? What is so special about it? Shikamaru is allowed to go and I bet Hinata as well."

Inoichi was about to yell at his daughter when he felt the warm touch of his wife's hand on his shoulder draining him of his anger. He looked up into her worried eyes and she nodded her approval. He sighed in defeat, "Ino, I am sorry but I didn't want to tell you this until tonight. The reason Shikamaru and Hinata are allowed to go is because they will be taking over their respective clans when the new Hokage accepts his appointment at the beginning of next year."

"I see," Ino voiced dejectedly. "Wait a minute, how come they are allowed to go as well. I understand that they should be there considering they are taking over their clans this early but why can't I go? You said it yourself that I will be taking over the Yamanaka clan eventually and if it's such an important and secretive meeting, don't you think I should go as well."

"Ino, you're not making this easy," her father expressed as he looked at his upset daughter. "Alright fine…"

"Really," Ino shrieked, "I can go? Thanks Daddy."

"Slow down Ino," her father interrupted. "I didn't say you can come with me."

"But you just said it was alright," Ino pouted.

"I was going to say that I would tell you everything."

"Everything what," Ino eyed her father. "What are you hiding from me?"

Inoichi swallowed and looked at his wife for help but she was nowhere to be found. _"Blast!"_ He thought. He looked back at his daughter. "I give up," he said. "The reason Shikamaru and Hinata are taking over their clans is because both Shikamaru and Hinata are getting married very soon. But don't tell anyone, you hear me Ino. Ino…look at me, focus. You don't know anything, got it?"

Ino stared at her father wide eyed. She blinked a few times as her brain processed the information. "WHAT?" She screamed, "They are getting married?"

Inoichi was by his daughter's side, "Ino I am sorry, I know you liked Shikamaru. Don't cry."

Ino looked at her father in confusion, "What? No, I just can't believe that Shikamaru didn't tell me any of this." Ino's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How long have you known that Shikamaru would marry Hinata?"

This time Inoichi had to blink, "Huh? What are you talking about? Shikamaru isn't marrying Hinata."

"How long did you know?" Ino asked as she studied her father.

Inoichi squirmed uneasily under her gaze, "A few weeks."

"WHAT?" Ino screamed again "and you didn't tell me until today?"

"Ino sweetie, I am sorry but I couldn't tell you. I only know about their marriages because I am good friends with Hiashi and Shikaku, you know that." Inoichi looked at his daughter not knowing if he should comfort her or put some distance between him and her.

"Who are they marrying then?" Ino asked next.

"Listen Ino, I really shouldn't tell you," her father replied. He saw the stern look on his daughter's face and gave up, "Shikamaru is to marry that Temari girl from Suna. I don't know who Hinata is supposed to marry. I only know that it was arranged at birth and before you ask for details, I don't have any."

"Temari," Ino whispered in shock, "that hussy!" Ino got up from the breakfast table and ran upstairs into the room and slamming the doors on her way.

"How did it go?" Inoichi's wife asked as she exited the kitchen and hugging her husband.

"I am not sure," Inoichi looked up the stairs "but I don't think it went over that well."

Inoichi felt his wife leave him and he watched as she walked upstairs. He listened intently as his wife knocked at Ino's door, "Sweetie it's me. Let me in."

The door opened and Inoichi was suddenly assaulted with a stream of curses, "…hussy, bitch, slut, I am going to kill him…" Inoichi looked dumb founded as he heard the last piece of cursing before the door to Ino's room closed again. _"Ino is mad at Shikamaru? I don't think I will ever understand my Ino."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade sat in her big office chair and looked at a pile of files in her 'to do' folder. She heaved a melancholy sigh as she thought about her life and the many things she had done correctly or had fucked up. Her right hand went for her sake only to grab into nothingness. She looked over to where her sake was supposed to be standing and saw a note. Sighing, Tsunade took the note and wrinkled up the paper without looking at it. "Shizune," She yelled for her assistant.

The doors to her office flew open and a black haired woman rushed into her office holding a large folder that was filled with even more documents, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Where is my sake?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

Nervously Shizune stammered, "T-Today is that day Tsunade-sama, n-no s-s-sake for you." Shizune looked at her mentor and saw the Hokage sulk, "R-Remember you promised to wait until after the meeting and the announcement."

Tsunade sighed, "Yes I know."

"Oink! Oink!" Tsunade heard her pet piglet Tonton sniff one of her legs and Tsunade rolled back with her chair and leaned down to pick it up. Holding the pig in front of her she looked at her apprentice, "I can't wait to retire from this job. I am getting too old for this kind of work."

Shizune laughed uneasily, _"Too old? You look like you're only ten years older than me."_

Suddenly the entire building shook violently and Tonton squealed in Tsunade's arms. Shizune and Tsunade look at each other and simultaneously asked, "What was that?"

Tsunade hit a button under her desk and waited. It didn't take long for several ANBU to materialize in her office, "You called for us Hokage-sama?"

"What is going on?" Tsunade demanded. "Are we under attack?"

The ANBU looked at each other and neither seemed to have any information regarding the origin of the quake, "We are sorry Hokage-sama but we do not seem to be under attack. We are unsure of what to make out of these tremors."

The building shook again and after a quick lapse of silence several aftershocks followed, "Something is going on and I want to know what. Investigate this immediately."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," the ANBU bowed and paused as a chakra presence raced towards them.

"Dynamic Entry!" someone shouted and crashed through the wall of the Hokage's office knocking out several ANBU. Shizune stifled laughter at seeing a green blur fly pass her only to impact upon a few unsuspecting ANBU.

"Gai, explain yourself at once," Tsunade yelled at the green clad Jonin but before she could finish she felt another chakra disturbance race towards her office and Tsunade sighed and wanted to crawl under her desk and just hide. This day was not starting well for her.

"Dynamic Entry!" another green blur shouted as it came crashing through another wall and knocking out the ANBU that had been lucky enough to avoid Gai.

This time Shizune did laugh at seeing a room of highly trained ANBU utterly defeated by the two green spandex wearing taijutsu masters, Gai-sensei and his apprentice Rock Lee. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Tsunade pleaded as her hands massaged her temples wishing for the headache to disappear.

"Kakashi is fighting his team in an all out brawl," Lee shouted.

"Their youthful fire is raging and it is beautiful," Gai screamed out his enthusiasm as the Hokage Tower shook again.

Tsunade moaned and looked at Shizune silently pleading with her apprentice to be allowed to take a swig of sake. Shizune gave her teacher the cold shoulder as she saw the pleading looks of the Hokage. Annoyed, Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "Gai…Lee… I want you to go to them and tell them to stop immediately. I don't care how you do it but get it done…NOW!" She ordered.

"Your wish is my desire," Gai answered and bowed. "Let's go Lee."

"Yes sir!"

Tsunade watched the two trouble makers vanish as fast as they had appeared. She looked at the ANBU and shook her head in disgrace, "I don't think I want to know how two individuals took out several highly trained ANBU with just a single kick."

"Um Tsunade-sama," Shizune broke her train of thought. "I think you sent the wrong people to stop this fight."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her. Another tremor shook the building and it was the most intense one yet. She sighed, "Remind me to find an appropriate punishment for the two."

Tsunade looked towards the training grounds and saw a giant dust cloud rise to the heavens and sighed, "This day is developing strangely and is not to my liking." Tsunade continued to look out of her windows and wished Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke the best of luck in their last final test as Team 7. As she observed the dust cloud grow in size, Tsunade suddenly saw a green missile leave the cloud and flying towards the other side of the village. She smiled and sighed at the same time, _"Guess that was Sakura."_

Shortly after, a second green object flew out of the cloud and followed the first one. Tsunade turned to her apprentice that was currently waking up the ANBU, "Shizune would you be so kind and dispatch medic teams to the locations where Gai and Lee crash landed."

"At once Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed and left the office quickly.

"And you," Tsunade said without looking at her ANBU, "You will ensure the public that everything is under control and that we are not under attack."

"At once," the ANBU bowed and vanished.

The ground shook again with violent tremors and Tsunade sighed as she felt two presences behind her, "What do you two want?"

"Nothing in particular," the old woman replied. "We were just thinking of old memories and wondered if you felt nostalgic as well."

"I do," Tsunade revealed. "I wish I could join in on that fight. You know I miss that old pervert quite a lot." Tsunade looked up at the face of the Third Hokage and remembered the time of her own test with Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

The two people followed her gaze and nodded. "Yes, Sarutobi always had a unique way of testing his students to find out if they were qualified," the old man answered.

Tsunade turned around to face the two elders and her eyes narrowed in anger. She looked at Koharu Utatane first before looking at Homura Mitokado, "Let's cut the bullshit and you two tell me why you really came to visit me."

Homura the old man smiled, "Always cutting to the chase Tsunade-hime. I have always liked that in you." He looked at his partner who nodded her approval, "We came here to discuss the future Hokage."

Tsunade smiled wickedly, "Of course you did." _"How predictable,"_ she added in her mind. "What about it?"

Both Elders sighed, "We understand your affection for the Naruto boy and we agree that we were wrong about him but he is not a suitable candidate for the position of next Hokage. Even though he is Minato's son, he still lacks the skills and experience to become the leader of this village. He is just too young. Perhaps when he has grown older and has lost some of his youthful spunk. But right now we need a strong leader that can direct the village into the future and guarantee our safety during these peaceful times."

Tsunade listened to the argument and had to agree that they were sound but she had decided it was Naruto's turn. He had dreamed of this for so long and she couldn't disappoint him and she knew she had enough support to push the issue if it came that far. However, she decided to play their little game and leaned back into her chair and pet Tonton that had fallen asleep in her lap, "Let's say I agree with you, who would you have in mind?"

Silence filled the room as both Koharu and Homura were caught off guard by Tsunade's sudden lack of arguing their point, "So you agree?"

"I said I might agree," Tsunade corrected them. "I want to hear who you have in mind to become the next Rokudaime Hokage."

"We thought about Kakashi Hatake or even your apprentice Sakura Haruno," Koharu answered. "Kakashi is skilled and experienced, while Sakura already understands what the job of Hokage entails and she is very intelligent."

Tsunade nodded and agreed that both were wise choices. However, Tsunade didn't want to wish this job on Sakura, "Kakashi I could agree to but Sakura is too young, if I were to use the same excuse you are using for Naruto but I won't. Sakura is a bright young woman and has learned all there is from me and sadly I don't see her future in being Konoha's Rokudaime Hokage. Being Hokage for Sakura is a death sentence. Her spirit would be crushed, she'd suffocate under all of this bureaucratic work and that would be a waste of a talented kunoichi and medic. Her future lies within the Konoha hospital and the Shinobi Academy. There she can spread her wings and grow into something much more. One day, perhaps but right now Sakura needs to live and breathe the life of a shinobi."

The two Elders listened intently to everything that Tsunade had to offer and Homura actually was impressed, "I have to hand it to you Tsunade-sama, I am impressed. Perhaps Sakura is the wrong choice for the position of Rokudaime Hokage. So having heard each other sides, we ask of you to open the floor to us in today's council meeting so we may represent Kakashi Hatake as a potential candidate for Rokudaime Hokage."

"Granted," Tsunade replied without hesitating. "Under one condition, I want Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to be present during the meeting."

Koharu's eyes narrowed as she thought she smelt a trap, "Why?"

Tsunade looked at the old woman, "Because I want Naruto to hear all sides of the story. I want him to hear the praise and also the criticism. I believe he earned that much from us. I think it's also time for him to find out about his heritage. He is old enough and will understand and accept his father's and the Third Hokage's wishes of keeping his identity a secret, even from him."

"We can agree to those terms but what about Sakura and Kakashi; why should they attend the meeting as well?" They asked.

"It's quite simple, Kakashi is a potential candidate as well and you already agreed that Sakura will make a good Hokage one day. So why keep her out of the loop. She could only benefit from sitting in on this meeting." Tsunade offered.

The two Elders discussed this briefly amongst themselves, "Kakashi we agree to but I am sorry, since Sakura is no longer a candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage position she should not attend this meeting."

Tsunade thought as much, "Ok we have a deal. I give you the floor to propose Kakashi as a candidate and in exchange Naruto and Kakashi are allowed to attend the meeting."

"We have a deal," the Elders spoke and left the Hokage alone in her office.

Tsunade smiled inwardly as she turned around to gaze out of her window and saw that the fight between Team 7 was still raging on, _"Those two fools just handed Naruto the Hokage position. Kakashi will never accept such an appointment."_

Tsunade continued staring out of her window and didn't realize Shizune had returned until she whispered into her ear, "Hokage-sama, Gai and Lee are both in the hospital recovering with minor internal injuries and a few broken bones. They should be back on their feet in a few days."

"Thank you Shizune," Tsunade smiled as she finally saw three giant animals pierce the dust cloud. Tsunade looked at a toad, a snake, and a slug and saw a small shadow in the form of a person standing on top of each animal. She whispered to no one in particular, "Kakashi is in trouble now."

Shizune shifted uneasily, "About that Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san is already in the hospital. Apparently he was brought there by one of Naruto's shadow clones as I was sending out medic teams to pick up Gai and Lee."

Tsunade was shocked at hearing Shizune and panicked, "What? Kakashi isn't even out there anymore? How come those three are still fighting?" Just as she finished her sentence, Tsunade and Shizune witnessed as all three animal summons were cancelled. The minor tremors that constantly shook Konoha finally subsided and peace returned to the village. Tsunade exhaled in relief and hoped that the three Sannin apprentices were unharmed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto lay panting on the ground, exhausted from the battle with his team members. He laughed, "Did you see the expression on Kakashi-sensei when Sasuke took the bells off him as soon as he had finished saying 'Go!'…that was bloody brilliant."

Sasuke smirked briefly before he returned to breathing heavily, "Yea that sure got his attention. I still think Sakura's 'One Thousand Years of Death' on Gai-sensei and Lee was the highlight of the fight. Their expressions were priceless."

Sakura giggled, "It's their own damn fault for budging into a fight that didn't involve them and screaming 'Dynamic Entry' or whatever."

"True, true," Naruto agreed. "Hey Sakura-chan," he looked up from where he was lying. "You were amazing. I had no idea you had improved this much. Now I understand how you defeated Sasori. I am ashamed to say that I thought you could only punch really hard and heal. Sorry Sakura-chan."

"I was impressed too," Sasuke admitted. "Sakura you have changed a lot. You really are one of us now and it shows a Sannin was your mentor."

Sakura blushed a deep red and had tears forming, "Thank you guys. You have no idea how much it means hearing that from you two."

"Let's go get some lunch. I am starving," Naruto suggestively complained.

Sasuke sat up, "Where do you want to go?"

"For the first time, I don't know," Naruto laughed.

"I know," Sakura jumped in. "Let's go to Ichiraku's like we always used to do."

"Sakura-chan you truly are amazing. I'd hug you if I could but every muscle in my body screams in pain," Naruto yelled ecstatically.

All three struggled to get to their feet and walked together to Ichiraku's. Sakura was flanked by Sasuke and Naruto. And as they left the training grounds, they left behind a small audience of stunned shinobi ranging from the ranks of Chunin, to Jonin, and ANBU.

"So it seems we all have followed in the Sannins' footsteps," Sasuke stated as they walked through Konoha. "Naruto has the toads, Sakura you have the slugs, and I have the snakes."

"Yes and you are not a delusional sick-o like Orochimaru; even though I did doubt your sanity for a while," Naruto blurted.

"NARUTO," Sakura spat violently and smacked him into the ground. She turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, don't listen to the idiot. We always knew that you would come back to Konoha once you killed your brother."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't worry about it Sakura." He put an arm around Sakura and looked over his shoulder, "Naruto you coming?"

Sakura stiffened as she felt Sasuke's arm snake around her, "Naruto stop fooling around and let's go. Aren't you hungry for Ramen?" She said as she looked over her shoulder looking at Naruto with worrying eyes.

Naruto was lying headfirst on the ground and watched Sasuke and Sakura walking away from him. He saw Sakura look at him and he sighed, "Coming…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino stormed out of her parent's house muttering, "Shikamaru when I find you, I am going to kill you for not telling me." She stormed off into the direction of the Nara district. Villagers hurried out of Ino's way as they saw her rushing down the streets and felt pure rage emanating off her.

Shikamaru was just leaving his house when he suddenly heard, "Ha! I found you Shikamaru."

He stopped and turned. He saw a pissed off Ino rushing towards him. _"What a pain,"_ he thought and swallowed away his growing discomforts. He waited for Ino to come closer, "Hey Ino, what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Ino breathed heavily and fumed hysterically, "What's going on you ask me?"

Shikamaru was confused, "Ino calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I tell you what's going on," Ino huffed. "You're getting married that's what's going on and you didn't even tell me."

"_Damnit she found out,"_ Shikamaru cursed silently. "Ino listen, please calm down and keep down your voice. I am sorry that I didn't tell you but this is a very delicate situation and I don't want anyone to know about this."

Ino started tearing, "Why Shikamaru, why didn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything. We're on the same team; we need to tell each other everything."

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino I am sorry. I truly am but please understand that I couldn't tell you. The Hokage and Kazekage insisted for this marriage to be kept a secret for political reasons."

Ino sniffed, "I understand but you should have told me regardless. I thought we were friends."

Shikamaru took Ino into his arms, "Ino I truly am sorry."

"You better be," Ino mumbled before she shrieked in panic as the ground beneath her feet started shaking violently. She looked at Shikamaru, "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru answered worry painted across his face. "Let's go to the Hokage and find out."

"Ok," Ino followed Shikamaru as they quickly jumped to the roof tops and headed towards the Hokage Tower. Ino looked around and saw dust billow up from the training grounds. She stopped and called out to Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru look towards the training grounds. Something is definitely going on over there."

Shikamaru stopped and looked in the direction of the training grounds, "You might be correct."

Suddenly Rock Lee and Gai-sensei stood next to Shikamaru, "Hey there Shikamaru and Ino. Come to check out the training grounds as well?"

Shikamaru and Ino nodded at Rock Lee. Shikamaru turned towards Gai, "Gai-sensei who do you think is over there?"

Gai looked confused, "I have a suspicion but they couldn't be this powerful." He paused as he was thinking and another tremor shook the village, "Quickly let's head over there."

All four shinobi rushed towards the training grounds and were quickly joined by several more ninja. Kiba, Shino, Yamato, Sai, and a handful of ANBU joined them, all curious to find an answer to the strange tremors that were inflicting damages all across town. The small group of shinobi quickly reached the training grounds for Team 7 and were astonished at seeing an all out brawl between Team 7. At first it looked like it was Kakashi-sensei against Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto until Naruto suddenly started attacking Sasuke as well. In a matter of seconds everyone was fighting everyone.

"Lee I race you to the Hokage Tower. Whoever looses needs to run five thousand laps around the Fire Country," Gai said and didn't hesitate for Lee to respond and vanished in a green blur.

Shikamaru just shook his head in dismay at hearing Gai-sensei, "Idiots."

Ino who stood next to Shikamaru leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Hey Shikamaru why do you think they are fighting each other?"

"Beats me," Shikamaru answered and continued to watch and analyse the fight. Chaos roamed the battlefield as Sakura unleashed her enormous strength and everyone quickly found out that she was the reason for the tremors. Every shinobi that was present continued to watch in stunned silence as Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto flashed through hand signs so fast that they were unable to follow them. Sakura held her own ground by forcing the three men to separate and threw her own genjutsu and ninjutsu into the mix to add further confusion.

"Kakashi is about to loose," Shikamaru predicted and as he finished his sentence, Sakura slammed an outstretched palm into Kakashi's chest. The silver haired Jonin collapsed instantly only to be caught by one of Naruto's shadow clones. The shadow clone disengaged the battle and sprinted towards the Konoha hospital with Kakashi in his arms.

"Wow," several shinobi around Shikamaru muttered at seeing Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura continue their fight.

"Slap me silly," Ino said "but please tell me I am seeing this wrong. It looks like that all three of them are actually enjoying this. Look they are all smiling as they try to beat the shit out of each other."

Shikamaru just nodded and suddenly saw a green flash quickly followed by a second join in on the fight. His mouth dropped as he saw Gai and Rock Lee join in on the fight. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all cursed at the interruption and quickly joined forces against the two taijutsu masters. It didn't take long before Sakura suddenly yelled, "Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Thousand Years of Death!"

The eyes of the small observers stared wide eyed at what was happening when Sakura suddenly stood behind Gai-sensei and rammed her two index and middle fingers up his butt and catapulting him off into the far distance. Ino laughed at the sight, "I wonder where she learned that technique." Sakura quickly repeated the same jutsu on Lee and the fight between the three members of Team 7 continued.

"It's a draw," Shikamaru said after he and the rest of his small group had watched the fight intensify. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all suddenly disengaged and the three shinobi looked at each other. Each wore a smirk on their faces and breathed heavily.

"I am almost out of chakra," Sakura spoke first. Sasuke simply nodded and so did Naruto.

"What now?" Sasuke asked between heavy breathing.

"I know," Naruto said and grinned. He lifted his right hand and bit into his finger drawing blood. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura and both understood what he meant. They mimicked him and all three started forming hand seals and slammed their hands down to the ground and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Suddenly the entire area was covered in white smoke and when it cleared a giant toad, slug, and snake stood in front of the shinobi group. Ino screamed in surprise and pointed at the slug, "What the hell is that?"

Shikamaru whistled in astonishment as he looked up at the giant toad in front of him and saw Naruto standing on top of its head and thrusting out a thumbs' up at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke stood on top of the snake and Sakura was standing on top of the slug. All three grinned facing each other and a few minutes later the training ground was doused with more smoke as the summoned animals disappeared.

"I think those three are out of our league now," Shikamaru stated bluntly as he saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto lie on their backs exhausted.

"Holy shit forehead got strong," Ino muttered.

"Yeah," Kiba budged in as he walked up to Shikamaru and Ino. "I am glad that they are on our side, even Sasuke."

Shikamaru nodded, "I never cared for him much and honestly I couldn't give a damn about him coming back to Konoha. But after witnessing this, I have to agree with you Kiba. I am glad he chose to rejoin the village."

"Yeah," Ino stated dreamingly as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Well I have to go now," Shikamaru stated. "Errands to run, meetings to attend, you all know the drill." He smiled and waved his hand in farewell as he walked away from the group of silent observers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade stood in front of Kakashi who was lying in bed and was bandaged up from head to toe. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she drummed with her fingers impatiently as she waited for Kakashi to open his single eye, "And? What do you have to say about you ending up in here?"

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at the ticked off Hokage, "I got hit by a train?"

"I told you not to go overboard," Tsunade scolded the silver haired Jonin. "What were you thinking going toe to toe with those three?"

Kakashi sighed, "You know I guess I got carried away a bit."

"I wouldn't call this getting carried away," Tsunade countered. "This looks more like you threw yourself in front of their fists trying to get hit by every single swing." She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him and smiled, "Tell me, what happened? How did it all start?"

"Well…" Kakashi started, "I don't really know. I got out my bells and fastened them against my belt. I looked at them and said 'Same rules apply as the first time. Go.' Next I remember is Sasuke holding all three bells and Naruto rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. I guess I got a bit annoyed at their sauciness."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Kakashi you are an idiot."

"Probably," he answered. "So who won?"

Tsunade looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"Well which one of the three won?" Kakashi saw that Tsunade didn't understand. "I mean after I passed out. We were having a free for all and it was quite intense. I still think those three held back though."

"They did," Tsunade answered. "They didn't use their summoning technique until the very end."

Kakashi nodded as he understood, "So Sakura has signed the contract with the slugs?"

Tsunade nodded, "Get some rest Kakashi, you will need it. Come to the conference room at four in the afternoon today. The Council wishes you to join our meeting today; bring Naruto as well."

"Understood but what about Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Sorry she can't come. She has hospital duty tonight anyways. Tell her to rest up. She will be exhausted after that fight."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," Kakashi replied and closed his eye to take a nap.

Tsunade left Kakashi's room and walked back to her office where a mountain of papers was waiting for her to be read, signed, stamped, and filed away. She wanted to have a drink of sake but knew Shizune would be riding her tail if she were to disobey her assistant. The faces of Koharu and Homura flashed in front of Tsunade's eyes, _"Perhaps it is for the best if I stay alert and sober. I don't trust those two geezers."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a little before four o' clock and Kakashi was limping through the streets of Konoha on the crutches he was given at the hospital. He winced at the pain that was shooting up his right leg as he once again shifted his weight to the wrong foot. Kakashi was heading towards Ichiraku's after having found out that he could find his students sitting there reminiscing over old times. He stood in front of the Ramen shop and heard their laughter. He smiled and limped in, "I see you three are enjoying yourselves quite well. How about giving your old sensei a little help here?"

All three turned around to see a heavily bandaged Kakashi leaning on a pair of crutches and Naruto laughed, "Holy shit Kakashi, what happened to you?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh, "Dope we did that to him."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Idiot I knew that."

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted and threatened him by waving her fist in front of his face.

Wide eyed, Naruto backed away and looked down to the floor, "I am sorry Sakura-chan."

Kakashi sighed and rolled with his eyes, "So will someone help me get a seat or not?"

Sakura got up and helped Kakashi to a seat next to Sasuke, "Want me to heal you Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No need but thanks anyways Sakura." He looked at his students, "So who won?"

All three looked at each other and Sakura smiled, "It was a draw."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Naruto who both smiled and nodded, "I see. Well I guess you guys pass the test. Congratulations!"

All three cheered until Sasuke stopped and looked at a smiling Kakashi, "By the way, what test was that?"

"Oh nothing major," Kakashi answered. "You three just made Jonin rank."

Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and Sakura and Sasuke just beamed happily. Kakashi laughed at seeing their students' reaction and simply nodded his head saying it was true. "That reminds me," Kakashi added. "Naruto, the two of us are supposed to attend a council meeting at four today. We should leave."

"Hai," Naruto said and still couldn't believe he made Jonin rank.

"I might as well tag along with you two," Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Why?" Naruto questioned him.

"Dope I am on the council. Last of the Uchiha clan remember? I have to be there at the meeting," Sasuke finished.

"But what about Sakura-chan," Naruto interjected.

"About that," Kakashi jumped in as he turned towards Sakura. "Tsunade-sama said for you to get some rest. You have hospital duty tonight."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke turned to his teacher. "Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?"

"Sorry I don't Sasuke," Kakashi replied.

As both Kakashi and Sasuke were having their short discussion, Sakura stepped closer to Naruto and placed a soft hand on his leg and squeezed gently. She whispered, "Thanks but I really do have hospital duty tonight and I still have to take care of something else first."

She smiled at him as Naruto looked up into her jaded eyes. He whispered back, "Be careful Sakura-chan."

Before Sakura could respond, Kakashi spoke up, "Alright Naruto, Sasuke, let's head out."

Sakura quickly turned around to face Kakashi and Sasuke; in the process hiding the fact that she had her hand on Naruto's leg. She smiled at both Kakashi and Sasuke and stepped closer to the raven haired young man, "Have fun Sasuke-kun" and passed him, playfully tracing her left hand over Sasuke's arm.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and smirked. He leaned closer to Sasuke, who had turned to stare after Sakura and whispered into his ear, "And when did you two become a couple?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "We didn't."

Naruto scowled at seeing Sakura brush past Sasuke and hopped off his stool. He walked up to Kakashi and Sasuke, "Let's go."

"Right behind you Naruto," Kakashi answered before turning back to Sasuke and briefly leaning in again, "I don't believe you Sasuke. I saw you two this morning. She had this glow around her and you were quite tired. I can put the pieces together and the picture I am getting states the opposite of what you just claimed."

Sasuke ignored Kakashi and walked up to Naruto and started a conversation with the Blond. Kakashi limped after his two students and mentally chuckled, _"I will find proof Sasuke. I can't let Gai win."_

After a long trek to the Hokage Tower, Kakashi and Naruto suddenly stood in front of the village council. Naruto looked around the room and saw some of his friends sitting in on the meeting as well. He saw Shikamaru sitting behind his father, Shino sat behind a woman that he guessed must have been his mother, Hinata sat behind her father, and Sasuke sat by himself. Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke was sitting by himself separated from the rest of the Council because they still didn't trust him completely.

Tsunade picked up a red stone that had the shape of the fire symbol and slammed it onto the table, "I declare this meeting officially in session. We are gathered here to discuss the candidates for the position of Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw that the silver haired Jonin was as surprised as Naruto. Tsunade continued, "As well as congratulating Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno in successfully completing their final test as Team 7. Under the guidance of their teacher Kakashi Hatake, all three shinobi have shown outstanding skills on the battlefield and an in depth knowledge in the ninja arts. They have journeyed in the footsteps of their mentors, the legendary Sannin and have been given the honour of joining the select few that are capable of summoning the legendary toads, snakes, and slugs. The Sannin contracts have been passed down to those three individuals and it is my pleasure to raise Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno to the rank of Leaf Jonin."

Naruto and Sasuke looked stunned at the announcement and the praise and applause they were receiving. Tsunade waited until the room settled down before she continued, "The official announcement of this promotion will be made tomorrow. Regretfully Sakura Haruno was unable to attend today due to her duties in the hospital. Before I open the floor to discussion, I would like for Naruto Uzumaki to step forward."

Naruto looked confused and hesitated. When he made eye contact with Tsunade and saw her impatience he stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki, happy birthday from all of us." Several council members applauded again. "Naruto," Tsunade asked for his full attention. "Not only is this your birthday but we all agreed to tell you the truth about your parents and your heritage."

Naruto interrupted, "I am sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama but I already know who my parents are."

Stunned silence and shock was visible on the faces of every council member with the exception of Sasuke. He smirked and Naruto knew that he was holding back laughter at the ignorance of Konoha's council. Tsunade caught herself first, "Explain yourself Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed and pointed at the picture of the Fourth Hokage that was hanging behind Tsunade, "I know that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze is my father. The resemblance is too obvious for me not to have noticed. The only thing I don't know is what happened to my mother. I'd like to know about her."

Tsunade sighed, "Of course, I am sorry we couldn't tell you Naruto. Your heritage was to be kept a secret until a time came that was deemed suitable for you to understand. May I ask for how long you have known about your father?"

"Not that long," Naruto lied, "A year."

"Well Naruto," Tsunade looked at the Blond as she folded her hands together. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade searched through a folder that was in front of her, "Here is a picture of her. You may keep it." Naruto took the picture and nodded his thanks as he looked at his mother. Tsunade continued, "Your mother arrived in Konoha as a war refuge from the Whirlpool Country. She was an excellent kunoichi and very skilled. I am sorry to tell you this Naruto but from the information that we possess, your mother is presumed dead. The reason stated in this file here is that she died during child birth but we simply don't know because your father hid her as the Kyuubi attacked and returned to Konoha with you in his arms. We never were able to find the location Minato had taken your mother to."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks" and stepped back to stand next to Kakashi.

Tsunade was surprised at how well Naruto was taking everything and looked at him worryingly, _"Maybe he just needs time."_ She then looked at her two advisors Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Both looked at her and nodded, "And now I am opening up the floor to discuss possible candidates for the position of Rokudaime Hokage. As you all know, I am going to retire at the end of the year and thus Konoha needs a new Hokage."

Koharu cleared her throat as Tsunade finished talking and stood up from her chair. "We, the official advisors to the Hokage," she started and looked briefly at Homura who sat next to her, "and the Hokage have been discussing two candidates for the position of Hokage, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and were stunned. Naruto looked surprised, while Kakashi wore an unreadable mask. He stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I am honoured to be considered for such an important position but I will have to decline. I am not interested in becoming Hokage and I strongly believe that there are more suitable candidates than myself." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki is one such candidate. It has always been his dream to become Hokage. He has the ambition and the skills to fill the position and what he might lack in experience, he makes up with his unstoppable drive to train and better himself. He has saved this village and this country numerous times and has always acted nobly in front of strangers. With his help, Konoha's influences has spread and reached old enemies that are now our allies. He has gone beyond the duties of a shinobi and has earned this candidacy, unlike myself. If this is all, I will remove myself from this meeting." Kakashi finished and walked towards the door. He stopped next to Naruto and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He then continued and walked out the door.

The council room was eerily quite as Kakashi's words started to register with the people inside the room. Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened and just looked wide eyed at Tsunade who sat leaned back in her chair and had a victorious smile painted across her face.

Hiashi Hyuga cleared his throat, "If I may…" He waited to be acknowledged by the Hokage. He received permission in the form of a nod, "I would like to propose someone else as a candidate to the position of Hokage; now that Kakashi-san has declined."

A murmur broke out between the members of the council and Tsunade looked at Hiashi and at her advisors, who looked shocked. _"Interesting, Koharu and Homura don't have a fall back plan. Let's hear out Hiashi."_

Hiashi continued as he felt no resistance emanating from the Hokage, "I would like to suggest Sasuke Uchiha for the position of Rokudaime Hokage. He has similar qualities to Naruto Uzumaki and has also saved Konoha from Danzo and his evil plans of bringing Konoha down to its knees with the help of Akatsuki. He has also cleared his name, the name of his brother and was able to shed light onto one of Konoha's darkest secrets."

Further murmur broke out between the council members and Naruto and Tsunade looked at Sasuke who was as stunned as everybody else. Sasuke then did what Tsunade never believed possible. Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to Naruto. He placed a hand onto Naruto's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I'll accept."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked upon a smiling Sasuke, "But only under one condition." Sasuke continued.

"_Damn. I didn't expect Hiashi to be this bold,"_ Tsunade thought as she bit her lower lip. Realizing all eyes were on her, "And what would this condition entail?"

"Simple," Sasuke answered. "Naruto and I will fight for it. Whoever wins will become the next Hokage."

Naruto's eyes lid up like fire, "Deal." He said without waiting to hear the council and smiled at Sasuke as they both shook hands in friendship.

"Wait a minute here," Tsunade interrupted their moment. "We didn't accept your nomination yet Sasuke or the condition you asked for." She looked at every member in the Council and saw that she was defeated. She sighed, "Alright fine." She admitted "But this is not a death match. I don't want to see either of you in the hospital…Understood?"

"Crystal," Sasuke and Naruto answered. "When do we start?" Naruto asked.

"How about tonight," Sasuke offered.

"Tonight it is," Naruto beamed "I won't go easy on you Sasuke."

"I don't want you to," Sasuke countered before he returned to his seat.

Tsunade sighed inwardly and looked at the ecstatic faces of Naruto and Sasuke._ "Good luck Naruto. This is out of my control now."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The village was up in an uproar at the news that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki were fighting in a friendly bout for the title of Rokudaime Hokage. The stadium was filled to the brink and Naruto had never seen it this packed before. He looked across the stadium floor towards his enemy. Sasuke looked as always bored and waited silently for the fight to begin.

Tsunade stepped onto the arena floor and called the stadium to order, "Silence!" The stadium was instantly quiet, "If the two candidates would please step forward and meet in the middle."

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the Hokage. She looked at both of the young men as they looked at each other. She saw the anticipation roll off the two and realized that this fight was one they had been looking for a long time. "Remember, this is not a fight to the death. Forbidden jutsu are not allowed. Keep it clean."

Naruto turned towards Tsunade, "You are taking all the fun out of this match."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, who simply nodded agreeing with Naruto. She raised her hands in defeat, "Fine do whatever you wish but I swear if either one of you end up in the hospital I am personally going to make you regret your decision of using forbidden jutsu." She looked at both Sasuke and Naruto, "Good luck to both of you. Shake hands and let's get this started."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked. They shook hands and turned to return to their positions. "Stop right there you two," a voice suddenly yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade stopped and suddenly looked at Sakura who stood before them. "Sakura what do you think you are doing here? You should be at the hospital working." Tsunade yelled in anger at seeing her apprentice.

Sakura ignored Tsunade and walked up to Sasuke. She stepped close to him, "Sasuke-kun, do you trust me?"

Sasuke frowned at the question, "Of course."

Sakura smiled, "Good." She walked up to Naruto and looked into his deep blue eyes.

Naruto blinked at her in surprise and was about to say something when Sakura suddenly threw her arms around Naruto and kissed him. The stadium erupted with cheers and whistling as Sakura and Naruto were kissing. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes and frowned as Sakura broke the kiss with Naruto. She watched as Sakura walked back towards Sasuke, "Sakura what are you planning?"

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke again and smiled at him, "He is all yours Sasuke-kun." She said as she pointed over her shoulder at Naruto and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone," Tsunade muttered in frustration. She looked at both Sasuke and Naruto and wondered what was going on.

"May we begin," Sasuke asked the Hokage who was caught up in her thoughts.

Tsunade blinked, "Yes, sure" and stepped back to give the two shinobi room to fight.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and realized Naruto stood still and didn't move. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he studied Naruto. He suddenly realized Naruto was staring into oblivion and his eyes were glazed over. Sasuke laughed as he realized what Sakura had done and walked up to Naruto and pulled out a kunai. He muttered, "Thank you Sakura for handing the fight to me." Sasuke walked behind Naruto and placed his arms around him and held his kunai to Naruto's throat, "Do you yield?"

Naruto felt arms snake around him. He blinked several times when he heard Sasuke ask him if he was yielding. Feeling a kunai prick his throat Naruto sighed, "Yes, I yield."

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was witnessing and neither could the stadium that was packed with people. Tsunade realized what Sakura had done and got royally pissed at her pink haired apprentice, _"Sakura you better have a damn good explanation for pulling this stunt. You just destroyed Naruto's hope of become Hokage."_

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and Sasuke and looked sadly into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I am sorry but you lost."

"I know," Naruto answered, dejected.

Tsunade turned to the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the future Rokudaime Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha."

People cheered but shouts of a fixed fight overshadowed the evening. Tsunade turned to look back down to Naruto, "Naruto I promise that I will get an answer from Sakura."

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke started "I had nothing to do with this. I am as surprised as everyone else. I am sorry this happened."

"It's ok," Naruto replied. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"Sure," both Sasuke and Tsunade answered and watched as Naruto walked away with a downcast head.

"_Poor boy,"_ Tsunade thought. _"Finding out that his mother is most likely dead and then loosing a fight because of a girl that distracted him by giving him what he had wished for all his life."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was in his room and stared at the ceiling. He had received several knocks at his door. And each time when he opened it, it was another friend or comrade of his, offering him their condolences. Naruto thanked each and every one of them and was happy he had so many people worry and care for him.

As he continued staring at his ceiling, his eyes wondered over to the clock and saw it was already several hours passed midnight. His mind wondered back to earlier.

**-- Flashback--**

_The door to Naruto's apartment swung open and Naruto was greeted by several of his friends; Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji._

_Naruto looked at their depressed faces and smiled, "Sup guys. Come inside."_

_Ino was the first to break the awkward silence as everyone was accommodated within Naruto's small apartment, "I am going to kill that forehead bitch. That was uncalled for and not fair."_

_Kiba nodded, "Yeah Sakura sure did something un-shinobi like."_

_Hinata looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"_

_Naruto looked at his friends, "I am good, seriously. I am a bit angry and disappointed but not at Sasuke or Sakura."_

"_What are you saying?" Ino yelled at him. "Are you listening to yourself? How can you not get angry at those two? They used you; they took your dream away from you. How can you not be pissed off at them?"_

"_So who are you angry and disappointed at Naruto?" Shikamaru budged in._

_Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled, "Myself mostly. I fell for such an obvious trick."_

_The discussion was interrupted as another knock at the door was heard. Naruto stood up and walked over. He opened it, "What do you want here Sakura? Gloat at me for being such a fool?"_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed and she laughed, "I am only here because Tsunade-sama ordered me to apologize but I see you are doing just fine."_

_Naruto looked at Sakura and closed the door without replying to her. He turned around and saw Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji holding back a severely pissed off Hinata and Ino. Naruto laughed at seeing utter murder written all over their faces and sat back down, "Relax you two. Thank you for going to the lengths of wanting to avenge me but I really don't care anymore. Let it go. Sakura only did what she needed to do."_

"_But," Hinata and Ino objected. "How can you stay so calm?"_

_Naruto sighed, "Just drop it. Please."_

_Choji looked at everyone, "Naruto has a point. Let's drop this. We can't change the outcome of that fight. Naruto yielded and Sasuke won. He will become the new Hokage at the end of the year. Let's just move on and forget about this day."_

"_Hear, hear," Shikamaru approved of Choji's words._

_Ino looked at her other team mate in awe, "I didn't know you were so smart Choji."_

_Naruto looked at Choji and nodded his thanks, "Guys if you don't mind would you please leave. I'd like to be by myself."_

"_Sure Naruto but if you need anything, let us know." Kiba answered._

_Naruto nodded and walked his friends back to the door. He was alone again and sat down on his couch and stared up the ceiling and let the time pass by as his thoughts drifted to his mother._

**--Flashback End--**

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard a soft knock on his front door. He looked at his watch and saw the time was showing as five in the morning. He smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. He beamed at the person who stood in front of his door and pulled the person inside and closing the door.

Naruto threw his arms around the person and pushed his body against the other. They embraced in a long passionate kiss. As they separated, the person looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes and stroked his cheek gently with the hand, "Oh Naru-kun, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Naruto replied and lowered his head for another kiss. "Did you get it?" Naruto asked once the kiss was broken again.

The person nodded and smiled. The person handed Naruto a few scrolls, "Yes, I got everything."

"Excellent," Naruto stated and walked into his bedroom. He returned with two large backpacks and handed one to the other person, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," the person answered and leaned in to steal another kiss from Naruto. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto slapped his hand against his forehead, "Right the scroll." Naruto returned back to his bedroom and quickly returned with the Toad Summoning contract slung across his back. He smiled and put his arm around the person's waist, "Now we can leave."

The door to Naruto's apartment opened and the two stepped out into a dark hallway. They quickly made their way out into the streets and rushed towards the North Gate of Konohagakure. They jumped the village walls and found themselves in the wide open forest that surrounded Konoha. Both rushed through the forest as quickly as possible and away from their village. They eventually stopped and looked back at their old home. Naruto stood behind the person and slung his arms around it and leaned down to steal another kiss.

The person looked up into Naruto's blue eyes that blazed with passion, "Are you regretting your decision?"

"Not at all," Naruto answered and hugged the person, "How about you?"

The person returned the hug by squeezing Naruto's arms, "I don't think I would want our children to grow up in a town as corrupted as this village. I watched your fight from the shadows and I couldn't believe that they would allow something like that to happen."

"Yes it hurt but I am glad that our trust in our friends was not misplaced. I wish we could have told them about us but they would never understand." Naruto finished as he looked upon the Hokage Mountain that rose out of the forest on the horizon, "So you want children?"

She looked up at him again and smiled softly, "One day I'd like to have some." She followed Naruto's gaze and said, "I will miss everyone."

Naruto looked down at the woman in his arms and tightened his embrace, "I promise that we will return one day. This will always be our home; never forget that."

The woman turned around and looked up into his face. She got onto her toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "I know my love. Let's continue; we still have a long way ahead of us and I am sure Kisame is already waiting for us."

Naruto nodded and both he and the woman continued travelling away from Konoha as the sun began to rise in the east and cast the couple into a soft orange light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Looks can be Deceiving**

**  
Chapter 2**

It was early morning in Konoha and the sun had already risen above the mountain side that partially bordered the village. Everywhere villagers were slowly waking and starting with their daily lives. Among the early people was Kakashi Hatake, who stood by the memorial spire. He reported yesterday's events to his long lost comrades and friends, hoping that they were listening. He told them that Sasuke Uchiha would become the new Hokage at the end of the year. He described how Sasuke had to fight Naruto, who was also a candidate for the position and how the fight ended. Kakashi was proud of both Sasuke and Naruto for their accomplishments but he also felt utterly ashamed for his third team member Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had single handed tipped the favour towards the man she loved, Sasuke. One might think she had to scheme, fight, or trick her way to get Sasuke appointed Rokudaime Hokage but all she had to do was jump over her own shadow and give the one person that desired her most a kiss. By planting a single kiss on Naruto just as the fight between him and Sasuke was about to begin, she handed the position of Hokage to Sasuke on a silver platter. Her kiss had paralyzed Naruto. Not in a dangerous way but Naruto was stunned from the kiss that he forgot about the fight with Sasuke. All Sasuke had to do was walk up to Naruto and place a kunai to his throat and ask for him to yield the fight.

Kakashi looked up into the blue morning sky, "Today will be an interesting day." He said to those friends and comrades that were listening in from the afterlife. "Farewell my friends, I will return tomorrow and report of today's findings. I promise that I will get behind Sakura's behaviour."

Kakashi then vanished in a swirl of leaves. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else in the village, Naruto was no longer within the gates of Konoha. He was already well on his way to meet up with Kisame, one of the Akatsuki that were thought to have been defeated six years ago. Naruto wasn't travelling alone though. He had his love with him and they were currently heading North at a very fast pace.

"Naruto-kun," the woman called his name sweetly. "We are being followed."

"I know," Naruto answered as he pushed off with his leg from another tree branch.

"What should we do?" The woman questioned him as she quickly levelled with him. "Don't you think we should set up a trap and put a stop to this now?"

Naruto thought about the possibility but decided against it. "No, let that person follow us. I only read one faint chakra signature and we are already running late. We still have a long way ahead of us before we meet up with Kisame. Let's find out how determined that person really is."

"If you say so my love," the woman fell quiet as her thoughts drifted to the identity of the pursuer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stretched his muscles as he finished his morning workout routine. His mind was still on the incident from the day before and he wondered what had transpired Sakura to act like that. He knew about the bet that was going on among the Jonin, about him and her but he never understood that pink haired girl. She was possessive, obnoxious, clingy, and a control freak. However, Sakura made up in other departments that Sasuke valued. Sakura was extremely healthy and good in shape, she was very beautiful, if not stunningly beautiful and she was strong. She was the kind of woman Sasuke was looking for to help repopulate the Uchiha district. After his return to Konoha some five years ago, he had mostly kept to himself and just enjoyed being back at home. Sakura had been at his door mat from day one and even though he rejected her all the time, she always came back. Not until recently, after he had evaluated every potential candidate for a wife, did Sasuke finally decide to choose Sakura as his woman. This past year, Sasuke had slowly worked Sakura and groomed her secretly to become his future wife. Something was strange though, even though the two of them had been secretly going out and spending a lot of time together, something the entire village practically knew about, Sakura was playing extremely hard to get. To a point where Sasuke was getting annoyed at the woman because he couldn't even land a single kiss on her or get her to stay over for the night.

And now, yesterday she placed one hell of a kiss on Naruto and he wanted to know why. He had wondered if that was her way of telling him to get ready for her or if she had an ulterior motive that he didn't know about. One thing he did know though was that without Sakura's help yesterday, Sasuke would have had to fight Naruto for the position of Hokage and that would have been difficult. Sasuke smiled happily, _"Soon an Uchiha will become the rightful ruler of Konoha. And my future wife will be you Sakura, I will make you mine. I will not allow someone as strong and as cunning as you to walk the streets of Konoha only to be picked up by somebody else. Your skills will become mine and mine only."_

Sasuke walked towards the Hokage tower, today his official grooming into becoming the Rokudaime Hokage would begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ibiki yawned as he walked his usual routine in ensuring the safety of the interrogation, prison, treasury, and library wards. He had just finished with the interrogation and the prison wards when he made his way towards the treasury.

He greeted the ANBU guards as he entered the treasury. He stood in front of the giant vault that was build into the mountain side and even though he stopped by every day, he was still astonished at the sheer size of it all. He walked over to the side and started checking the security features. He began checking the first level of seals and found them active. They consisted of a handful of earth and lightning seals. After inspecting each one, he walked over to another area in the grand hall and checked upon the level two seals that consisted of wind and water seals. Again after seeing everything was in order he moved over to the level three sealing area, which was located directly in front of the vault door on the ground. He kneeled and checked to see if the fire seal was still working as it should.

Satisfied, Ibiki approached the vault. He looked at the two seals that were placed over the hinges and studied the blood seals. They looked intact but Ibiki never trusted his eyes. He moved his fingers over the seals and expected them to resonate to his touch but it never happened. Ibiki frowned at this development, not entirely sure what that meant. "ANBU guards, front and center," Ibiki barked.

The two guards appeared instantly. He turned around and looked at them, "Did anybody access the treasury in the last twenty four hours?"

"No Sir," the higher ranking ANBU answered. "To our knowledge, nobody entered."

Ibiki turned around and studied the vault, "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir?" The other ANBU interrupted, "Is something wrong?"

"I am not sure," Ibiki replied as he stepped closer to the vault and again tested the seals with his fingers. _"Perhaps…"_ He thought and formed a quick hand sign, "Kai!" His eyes narrowed as nothing happened. "Shit," he muttered. "Fetch the Hokage, Hiashi Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha right away. This is a matter of utmost importance."

"As you wish Ibiki-san," the ANBU vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade sat in her office and was currently looking at Sasuke, "Good Morning to you Sasuke. To let you know, there isn't much that I can show you. Everybody has a different way of handling the daily life of the Hokage and I am honestly not the best role model in that regard. The one good advice that I can give you is that you should find yourself a good assistant. It makes life a lot more enjoyable and hassle free." Tsunade looked at Sasuke's expressionless face, "Do you have any questions yet?"

"Not really," Sasuke answered. "I was wondering if you have seen Sakura yet. I would like to speak to her about yesterday. I am trying to understand her reasoning behind the way she acted. I am a bit confused about this all. Don't get me wrong, I am honoured to have even been considered, especially after my history with Konoha but I would have loved to fight Naruto honourably over this."

"I understand," Tsunade said and leaned back into her chair. She sighed as her own mind replayed the events from the previous day. Her perfect plan was ruined by the one person she would have entrusted her life with. It hurt but not as much as seeing that person, who was like a daughter to her betray her with such intensity and without showing any signs of remorse. "I spoke to her yesterday and made her go to Naruto's apartment to apologize but I don't think Sakura even understood what she did. And if she did, she sure as hell refused to see the wrong she had done. I don't know where she is right now. She should have been here already."

"I see," Sasuke answered and frowned as he turned his thoughts inwards, _"What game are you playing Sakura? If this is a game, why are you playing it? Is this your way of telling me that you are ready to take the next step in our relationship? If so, this is an intriguing and twisted way to play… and I'll like it."_

A knock at Tsunade's office door interrupted the meeting. The door opened and Shizune stuck her head in, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but Sakura-chan has arrived. Should I send her in?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes you might as well."

Shizune disappeared and Sakura walked in. She smiled, "Good morning Hokage-sama. Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade looked at her student. "Sakura, did you speak with Naruto last night as I ordered you to?"

"Yes I did," Sakura answered and winked at Sasuke as she realized he was studying her. She stepped up to him and snaked her arms around him as one hand seductively traced along his neck.

Tsunade saw this and rolled with her eyes. "Sakura Haruno, I will not tolerate this behaviour of yours when you are in my office. I don't care what you do in your free time but when you are in my office or at work in the hospital I expect you to behave properly. Is that understood?"

Sakura smiled uneasily at her teacher and bowed. "Yes Tsunade-sensei. I apologize."

Tsunade sighed, "In all honesty Sakura I don't understand what is going on with you. You have been acting very strange this entire week. I am worried about you. You never took an entire week off from work before. What's going on? Is something troubling you?"

Sakura pursed her lips in thought before she smiled innocently, "Nope nothing to report Hokage-sama." Sakura began to hum a tune and without an order started organizing files that were littered all over the office.

Tsunade watched her apprentice carefully, _"Something feels wrong. My bones are aching and Naruto's reaction yesterday… Oh how I wish Jiraiya were here now. He sure could shed some light onto this mess."_

Before either she or Sasuke were able to say anything else, a single ANBU appeared in her office. Out of breath, the ANBU bowed and reported. "Hokage-sama, Ibiki-san requires yours and Uchiha-sama's attention in the treasury immediately."

Tsunade bolted out of her chair, "What is going on? Explain?" She yelled as she started heading for the door, "Sasuke, Sakura follow me."

The ANBU quickly caught up, "I am not entirely sure I understand Hokage-sama but Ibiki-san arrived as usual to check upon the treasury. He spent some time inside checking if everything was in order when he suddenly called for us. He tried to release a genjutsu but nothing happened. After that he ordered me and my partner to get you, Uchiha-sama, and Hyuga-sama immediately."

"Understood," Tsunade muttered and rushed along the hallway of the Hokage tower with Sasuke, Sakura, and the ANBU in tow.

Within minutes Tsunade and everybody else arrived at the treasury and saw Ibiki talking to Hiashi Hyuga, "Report Ibiki. What is going on here?"

Ibiki turned to see Tsunade and looked relieved. "I am not entirely sure Hokage-sama but when I did my usual inspection of the seals, I realized that the last two blood seals weren't pulsating to my touch. Something feels wrong but I can't seem to figure it out. I thought that this might be a genjutsu but I couldn't release it."

Tsunade nodded as she listened to Ibiki. She walked up to the vault and placed her own fingers over the blood seal. She didn't feel anything either, "Just like Ibiki said." She muttered. She turned to look at Ibiki, "So why did you call Sasuke Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga here as well?"

"I already discussed this briefly with Hiashi here," Ibiki started. "But we wanted to wait until you arrived. I still believe that this is a genjutsu. I tried releasing the level one and level two seals but nothing happened. My only explanation that I can offer is that someone must have broken in last night and placed a very powerful genjutsu on the entire vault. If that is the case, Hiashi and Sasuke should be able to understand the genjutsu with their help of the Byakugan and Sharingan."

"Of course," Tsunade said and motioned for Hiashi and Sasuke to begin immediately as she stepped back to stand next to her apprentice. Tsunade studied Sakura as she seemed to be elsewhere with her thoughts.

Hiashi turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke would you like for me to start first?" Sasuke nodded once. Hiashi Hyuga turned to face the vault door and activated his bloodline limit muttering, "Byakugan!"

Hiashi's veins surfaced around his eyes and a small burst of chakra shot out from him as he activated his white eyes. He quietly scanned the vault and the room they stood in, "This is definitely a genjutsu but I can't find the weak spot anywhere." He deactivated his bloodline and turned to face the Hokage, "I am sorry Hokage-sama. Perhaps Sasuke has more success."

Tsunade nodded and motioned for Sasuke to do his part. Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke looked around the room, scanning the integrated layers of the genjutsu before he concentrated on the vault door itself. "I can see a few chakra lines, they are faint but they definitely connect to some sort of chakra web that holds this genjutsu in place. I have never seen something like this before but it seems we need to find the heart of this chakra network to dispel it."

"Can you find it?" Tsunade asked.

"I am not sure, like I said it's very faint…Let me try something." Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and gasped as he was finally able to see the entire chakra network that was keeping the genjutsu stable and intact. "This is amazing," Sasuke said in awe. "This isn't just any genjutsu; these are several thrown on top of another. I can see five different nodes from which the chakra web gets fed from. I have no idea if we can cancel this or not."

"Why don't you just try it? Start with the closest hub," Sakura suggested nonchalant.

Out of the corner of her eyes Tsunade was still studying her apprentice and therefore not paying much attention to Sasuke. She realized that his attention was on her. She nodded her approval and waited for the results. Sasuke stepped away from the vault door and moved over to the wall. He placed his right palm onto the surface and summoned chakra. He then channelled the chakra and pushed it with force into the invisible chakra hub, hoping it would destroy the node.

Everyone watched in anticipation but nothing happened. "Did it work?" Ibiki asked hopeful.

"Of course not," Sakura scoffed. "Did you see the genjutsu waver or flicker or even fall apart? No, so it didn't work."

Tsunade's head snapped to look at Sakura, who was twirling parts of her bangs around her fingers and feigning disinterest. "Sakura…" Tsunade growled, loud enough for only her apprentice to hear.

Her scolding was interrupted when Sasuke muttered, "Interesting."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked him as her attention was pulled away from Sakura. _"I can't deal with her right now but I need to find some time today and have a serious conversation about her attitude and try to find out what is bugging her."_ Tsunade thought as she waited for Sasuke to explain.

Sasuke's head moved up the ceiling and his eyes widened in surprise. He chuckled as he finally understood. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," he muttered and looked at the Hokage. "Trying to cancel this genjutsu is almost impossible without understanding the process of how this was created. You see, when I added my own chakra into this node, instead of cancelling it out, it absorbed it and was added to strengthen the entire network. In other words, the more people that try to cancel this genjutsu, the stronger it gets. However, there should be a weak spot in this system. If we overload that central control cluster, the genjutsu should fail."

"I understand," Tsunade answered. "Where is said control cluster?"

Sasuke pointed up, "Right above us I think."

"You think?" Hiashi questioned Sasuke's judgement.

"I watched my chakra travel along a single chakra feed to the ceiling and from there it spread across the entire network. Yes, I am sure that up there is the control cluster." He finished.

Tsunade pointed to one of the ANBU standing with her, "You there. Go up and cancel it."

"As you wish," the ANBU bowed and ran up the wall and eventually stood up side down with his chakra feet stuck against the ceiling. "Is this the spot?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, about five millimetres to your right." Sasuke watched the ANBU move his hand, "Yes that's the spot."

Sasuke continued to watch as the ANBU channelled chakra into his hand and suddenly forced it just like Sasuke had done into the genjutsu. Suddenly the entire genjutsu flared and flickered and everyone was able to see holes appear in the genjutsu but before they could make anything out, the holes repaired and the genjutsu stabilized and was left in place.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade yelled with a hint of confusion and anger in her tone.

"Don't go yell at my Sasuke-kun," Sakura interrupted and walked over to Sasuke. She gave him a brief hug and a peck on the cheek, "I am sure you tried your best Sasuke-kun."

Hiashi, Ibiki, and the ANBU had stunned looks on their faces as they looked from Sakura to a fuming Hokage. They heard the Hokage's teeth grate as she glared at her apprentice. It was Sasuke though that surprised everyone, "Get off me Sakura. Stop protecting me. I don't need your damn help or sympathy. I was just wrong about that being the central control hub. But we're getting closer, if we all channel chakra into the five main hubs at the same time, it should show us the true central control hub and not a dummy hub like the one on the ceiling."

"I am sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura gave Sasuke the puppy eye treatment and her lips quivered as if she was about to cry. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

Sasuke sighed, "It's alright just stop interfering with my business…please."

"Okay," Sakura answered cheerfully doing a complete one eighty in her demeanour. She walked over to the vault door and leaned against it. Her arms crossed under her chest and puffed up her chest. Smirking she winked at Sasuke as his eyes were momentarily glued upon her frame.

Tsunade's anger was simmering to a boil. Her anger vein was pulsating as her heart rate went through the roof. She flipped at seeing Sakura's obvious ignorance at the importance behind trying to destroy this genjutsu. "Sakura," she barked to get her student's attention. "You clearly don't care about the importance behind uncovering this mystery involving this genjutsu so get your ass out of here. Go look pretty for your Sasuke or whatever the hell you do on your free time but right now you are of no help to us."

Sakura looked at her teacher and her green eyes lid up like fire, "Ignoring the importance of this mystery? You senile cow… This is already a crime a scene but you seem to be too old to even realize that. The village should have been put on level two alert the moment you found out about a genjutsu being placed in the treasury and preventing access. You didn't even bother to think about the fact that the wealth and the secrets of Konohagakure are in this very vault."

Sakura breathed heavily as she worked up her own anger. The treasury had suddenly become deadly quiet as teacher and student faced off. "What did you just say?" Tsunade hush, her voice so low that it could have been considered a whisper.

Sakura blinked and laughed mockingly, "I said you are an old senile cow that forgot about her duties." Sakura suddenly felt an increase in her teacher's chakra. She mockingly smirked at Tsunade, "Should I be impressed?" Sakura gathered her own chakra and let parts of her killing intent permeate the treasury as she slammed a fist into the door.

To everyone's surprise, the genjutsu that had shrouded the treasury vanished. Everyone but Sakura gasped in shock at the sudden devastation of the treasury. The vault door was torn off its hinges and lay several meters inside the vault, severely bent and twisted. Scrolls upon scrolls were lying everywhere as if someone had been frantically searching through the records and discarded them by letting them fall to the ground. "Sakura what did you do?" Tsunade barked at her student.

"What? I didn't do anything," Sakura objected.

Sasuke started laughing and everyone turned to him. "I can't believe this actually worked. Well done."

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked perplexed.

"Sakura's plan of getting the Hokage all worked up. Instead of painfully trying to pin point the real central control hub. Sakura figured if enough chakra is released at once in two separate areas of the genjutsu, it might overpower it. And using a sufficient force, like say her punching the genjutsu surface at the same time would shock the delicate design of the genjutsu and cancel it out. Isn't that right Sakura?" Sasuke smiled and looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

Since all attention was on Sasuke, nobody saw that during Sasuke's explanation Sakura was rolling her eyes in boredom. Feeling the attention shift to her, she shifted uneasily on her feet and looked at the group of stunned shinobi. "Busted," she said smiling and sticking out her tongue.

"But you said that wouldn't work. You said the only way to cancel the genjutsu was to destroy the hub. How come this worked?" Ibiki asked before Tsunade could respond to anything.

"I guess I was wrong," Sasuke slowly entered the vault and was greeted by an immense room that was lined with rows upon rows of scrolls and artefacts. He kneeled by the destroyed vault door and studied it. "Who could have broken in like this?"

Tsunade looked at her ANBU, "Go gather all current and former ANBU Captains immediately in my office. Put the village on a level three alert." Tsunade turned to Ibiki. "Ibiki, you and Hiashi will go through the entire vault archives and find out what was taken." Tsunade quickly turned around to leave the treasury, "Sakura you're coming with me. We need to talk."

"Sure," Sakura sighed as she was going to sit through another boring lecture. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I will see you later."

Sasuke ignored her and continued to study the vault door. "Hokage-sama," he called to her retreating form. He kneeled and picked up something large and organic, "Did anyone other than me sign a summoning contract with Orochimaru's snakes?"

Tsunade stopped at his question and turned around to look at Sasuke as he was holding what seemed to be a reptilian scale, "Anko Mitarashi is the only one I know of. Why?"

"I believe a snake was used to break into the vault," Sasuke answered.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Understood." She made another step forward before she stopped again, "Sasuke… I am leaving you in charge of this investigation."

"Ok, I will have a preliminary report ready within an hour." Sasuke answered and returned to studying the damaged vault.

"Sakura come," Tsunade barked and left the treasury with her apprentice following. What nobody noticed was that Sakura was smiling and her gait had a happy bounce.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's already a little after noon," Naruto spoke up as he and his companion jumped to another tree as they travelled towards their arranged meeting location at the borders of Fire and the Land of Rice Fields. "Do you think they have discovered us missing yet?"

"I doubt it," the woman spoke up and smiled at Naruto. "They probably only just discovered the genjutsu I placed on the treasury and that will keep them occupied. They probably won't even realize we have gone missing because they are too busy trying to find the culprit. Unless…" the woman stopped talking as she reflected on her words.

Naruto waited obediently but realized that she would not finish her train of thought. He coughed slightly to wake her up from her thoughtful daze, "Unless what? Do you think that the person that is following us might have alerted the village?"

The woman nodded, "I wanted to leave in peace and not have to fight my way out."

"I know what you mean," Naruto told his companion. Both didn't mention anything else for a while and quietly raced onward. Naruto decided to break the silence, "I don't think we have to worry about ANBU coming after us."

The woman looked at Naruto, "Why? Have you figured out who is following us?"

Naruto shook his head, "No I haven't been able to. The person stays too far behind us for me to get an accurate reading. I don't think it's anyone I know very well either. Something within me tells me I should recognize the chakra presence but I can't seem to grasp my mind around it."

The female companion looked at Naruto with worried eyes and smiled playfully, "Don't overdo it. I don't think you are cut out to be a heavy thinker."

Naruto smirked at the remark, "I got you for that don't I?"

"Yes you do," the companion closed the distance between her and Naruto. She playfully squeezed his butt, "So what makes you think we don't have to worry about ANBU?"

Naruto smiled at the affection his companion so openly showed. He had been waiting eight long years for the chance to love this person as she deserved but they had always been forced to stay in the shadows and hide their feelings from everyone out of fear of reprisal. At first it was Akatsuki that forced them to hide their relationship. After that it was the village as the citizens had become frightful of Naruto as they learned that he could finally control the Kyuubi within him. Then with the return of Sasuke Uchiha his quest, which she had agreed to partake in, had forced them to play roles that neither liked. They had always been careful to show their mutual affection to one another when they were surrounded by their friends. They had tried to at least spend the nights together but even that needed to be sacrificed as they came too close to be discovered a few times by a few friends. "Look ahead," he said. "We are almost at the Valley of the End, our arranged meeting spot with Kisame."

"You're right," the woman said and looked ahead. "We travelled at a very fast pace to have gotten already this far. Now I really want to know who is following us, if that person is able to keep up with our stamina. Do you think it's Kiba?"

"Nah," Naruto replied. "Don't worry, we will soon find out. I am sure the person will come closer when we reach the valley. I think it's best for you to hide and ambush the person when he or she reveals itself."

"Sure, I'll do that." The woman answered and as both of them reached the end of the forest and overlooked the valley, they split and she hid herself in some trees and masked her presence.

Naruto dropped down into the valley and landed on the water. He walked forward and waited in the middle of the river for Kisame to appear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sit down," Tsunade pointed at the chair in front of her desk and ordered for Sakura to take a seat. Tsunade walked around her desk and sat down in her own armchair. She folded her hands in front of her and looked at her apprentice. She saw Sakura take a seat, "Sakura…"

"Let me just stop you and save both of us some time," Sakura spoke up at hearing her name. "I don't care what you are about to tell me. You were wrong, accept it. You should have put the village on alert a lot sooner and I am not about to apologize for something I don't see a need for. You failed Tsunade-sensei, you failed at being Hokage, you failed at being a teacher, you failed at being a friend, and more importantly you failed at being a leader."

Tsunade sat quietly and listened to her student vent. Her own anger was slowly cooking, "I agree that I should have put the village on alert sooner but when did I ever fail you as a teacher or a friend; and what about this failing as a leader?"

"A leader Tsunade-sensei is someone that leads by example and doesn't waver from their path. But you plan and scheme and when something doesn't go your way you give up. Typical," Sakura pouted and was interrupted when several ANBU appeared in the office.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Kakashi spoke up as he was the ranking Jonin.

Tsunade gave Sakura a look that said that their discussion wasn't over yet, far from it, it was only beginning. She then turned her attention on the ANBU, "Last night someone broke into the treasury and we have only just discovered it. I want you to take your teams and swarm out. Search the streets of Konoha, the forests, everything. I want every pebble in this country turned over and checked for clues." She turned to look at Kakashi, "Kakashi you are in charge of protecting the village from possible attacks."

"We leave at once," Kakashi bowed but was stopped as Tsunade scanned the room.

"Where the hell is Anko?" Tsunade asked, "She should have been here too. Has anybody seen or heard from her?"

One of the ANBU stepped forward, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but we were unable to locate former ANBU Captain Mitarashi."

Tsunade thought, _"A summoned snake bursts into the vault and now Anko missing… this can't be a coincidence."_ She looked back up from her desk, "No matter. You have your orders. Now leave."

Everyone but Kakashi vanished, "Is it Anko?" Tsunade's silent expression told Kakashi everything. "Very well, I will keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you Kakashi," Tsunade sighed and felt her energy drain.

Tsunade turned back towards Sakura after Kakashi had left, "And now we will talk about your little stunt from yesterday."

Sakura rolled with her eyes and groaned, "Again? You already made me go to him and apologize. It didn't work you know. He didn't want to see me or talk to me. It's not my problem if he is so dumb to get distracted by a simple kiss."

"How dare you speak of Naruto like he is nobody," Tsunade yelled at her student. "You knew what you were doing so don't play innocent. You knew that Naruto would forget all about fighting if you kissed him. He had wanted your affection and recognition since he entered the Academy and you destroyed his dream. You took away his one chance of becoming Hokage of Konohagakure. How could you do something so horrible Sakura? What did he ever do to deserve such hatred from you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sakura said as she blew one of her bangs out of her face. "Not like you or the council stopped me or changed your mind and forced a rematch between Sasuke and Naruto. No, you preferred to stick to the rules because that's what you do Tsunade-sama. You stick to the book when all your plans fail."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade looked confused as she watched her apprentice play with her hair. "Damn these fucking interruptions," Tsunade cursed as another knock at her office door interrupted her discussion with Sakura. "Yes what is it?"

Shizune entered along with Sasuke, "Sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama but Sasuke Uchiha has come to give his report."

"Thank you Shizune," Tsunade said and looked at Sakura who looked bored. She sighed, "Sakura I want you and Shizune to go to the hospital and prepare for potential casualties, just in case Konoha is attacked by our enemies." She watched both of her apprentices leave her office and Tsunade felt some of the tension leave her. She turned to give Sasuke her full attention, "Report. What did you find out?"

Sasuke didn't look happy, "From what I can tell it seems a giant snake was used to tear through the vault door. I have found several scale fragments but one thing bothers me. None of these scales are coming from the area around the head. They are all part of the body. For a snake to loose scales isn't that strange but I would expect to find scales that would belong to the head at least, considering the head was used to smash open the door."

Tsunade listened intently, "What does this all mean? Scales that shouldn't belong and now the one person that can summon snakes big enough to tear through our securities went missing as well."

"It seems all evidence points towards Anko being the culprit." Sasuke mentioned, "Would you happen to know what she might have wanted from the treasury to warrant such an act."

"Not a clue," Tsunade admitted. "I don't even know what is missing yet. Once we find that out, we might be able to find some answers and trace Anko's actions. One thing I do know is that she does not have the knowledge or the skills to perform such an intricate genjutsu. She definitely had help but from whom? I have never heard or seen of such a genjutsu before."

Sasuke nodded slowly as he thought about the Hokage's words, "It definitely is a mystery. It requires great skills in creating a genjutsu to blanket an area and create a real like replica. Another thing that bothers me is that I had to use my Mangekyo Sharingan to even understand the design of this jutsu. If my brother were still alive I would bet all my money on him being the culprit. So, I wouldn't be surprised if there are only a handful of shinobi, who might be skilled enough to pull off this genjutsu."

"At this point," Tsunade started "We just have to wait to hear back from the ANBU patrols and Ibiki-san if they found any clues. Sasuke, could you please investigate the disappearance of Anko?"

"Consider it done," Sasuke bowed and turned. He opened the door to the office and stopped. He looked over his shoulder and asked, "Is it always this stressful as Hokage?"

Tsunade smirked, "Sometimes but not always."

"Thank kami," Sasuke muttered before closing the door behind him. Tsunade was now sitting alone in her office and was left to her own musing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto waited patiently in the middle of the river for Kisame to appear. He had been waiting a solid hour now and there was still no sign of Kisame anywhere. He sighed and thought about confronting the spy that had followed him from Konoha but he decided against it. Something in his mind told him that everything would reveal itself soon enough. Naruto suddenly felt a chakra spike and looked ahead of him and saw Kisame appear at the river bank and walk towards him. His large sword Samehada, his constant companion, always present on his back. "You're late," Naruto growled at the missing-nin from Kirigakure and former Akatsuki member.

"Damn you are as up tight as Itachi was," Kisame answered annoyed.

"I doubt it," Naruto grinned. "I don't walk around with a stick up my ass like an Uchiha does."

"That is true," Kisame added grinning as well. "How is that little shit head?"

"You mean Sasuke? He is going to be the Rokudaime Hokage at the end of the year," Naruto replied.

Kisame whistled, "Hokage eh? Wasn't that your goal? I mean you screamed it out all the time back in the days."

"It was," Naruto answered half-hearted. "But that changed when I found out about my heritage. Now I only have one goal in mind and I hope you were able to gather the necessary information. It would be a shame to kill you after you have been so useful these past six years."

Kisame smirked, "Ha I love that in you Naruto. Straight to the point, no bullshitting, you know what you want and you will do everything to get it. That is your way of the ninja, no wonder they call you the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha."

"Oh, you heard of that nickname?"

"Itachi told me once," Kisame confirmed. "And to answer your previous question, yes I found us a lead. Sure as hell wasn't easy to get though. Visiting my old village sure brought back some old memories."

Naruto raised an eye brow, "You're not going to get all sentimental on me now… are you?"

Kisame laughed heartily, "No worries boss, I'll make sure not to cry over it."

"Alright," Naruto interrupted. "Where do we start looking?"

Kisame looked at Naruto and then pointed with his hand north, "We are going to pay Takigakure a visit."

"The Land of the Waterfall?" Naruto frowned. "I guess that explains why we are meeting here. I was wondering why you picked this place."

"Oh I didn't pick this place," Kisame stated. "He did," and turned around to look at another Akatsuki member slowly walking towards the two.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and growled, "Tobi! I mean Madara… What the hell are you doing here? I thought Sakura killed you six years ago when I defeated Pein."

Madara laughed as he stood next to Kisame, "Sorry to disappoint you Naruto Namikaze but I am not killed that easily."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "How did you survive? I saw your corpse with my own eyes. I saw how Sasuke burned your corpse back in Konoha. Who else from Akatsuki survived?"

"Oh that… yeah that wasn't really me." Madara answered and looked behind Naruto and continued. "One more survived from Akatsuki but I think you already knew that. By the way we have a visitor."

Naruto relaxed and looked behind Kisame and Madara. He smiled and called out to the last Akatsuki hiding. "Konan you can stop hiding." Naruto turned back to face Madara, "Yeah I know we have a little spy listening in on everything."

As Konan joined the other three on the water Naruto looked at the three former Akatsuki members standing before him, "I still don't understand why you two are willing to follow me." He said as he pointed at Konan and Madara.

Konan looked at Naruto with an expressionless face, "You killed Pein and it was his last wish that if Akatsuki failed and I was to survive that I would honour our sensei's last wishes of protecting you."

Naruto was surprised, "Are you talking about Jiraiya-sensei?"

Konan nodded and kneeled, "Pein regretted having to kill him and so did I. But we had no choice at the time, he had discovered our plans and identities and we couldn't allow that information to reach Konoha. I am truly sorry for the loss that we have put you through Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Naruto was stunned, "Eh… thanks… I guess." He then turned to Madara, "And what about you Uchiha?"

Madara smiled, "I have a feeling this will be a great adventure. I promised that lovely young lady of yours that I would end my plans of revenge on Konoha, if Sasuke were to become the next Hokage. With an Uchiha as Hokage I consider my vendetta with the Senju clan and Konoha over. The title of protector of the will of fire has finally moved to the rightful owner."

"So you are bored?" Naruto chuckled. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

Madara simply nodded and suggested, "How about we go talk to our little spy over there?"

"Good idea," Naruto turned around and yelled. "Hey, whoever you are, you can come out now. I know you have been listening in and following me from Konoha and don't think about running, you wouldn't get away from me."

"We won't kill you," Madara added as if he had unconsciously turned into his Tobi character. He looked at Naruto and shrugged. "What?"

Kisame laughed and Konan actually smirked at Madara's remark. Naruto just shook his head in disbelief and waited for the person to reveal himself. They waited for a few minutes when suddenly a tall girl with white featureless eyes and long hazel hair stood before them. Her expression was one of anger and disgust and she held a katana in a guard position in front of her.

Kisame whistled as he scanned the seemingly beautiful girl and Madara roared with laughter, "Naruto is this some twisted joke of yours? Not only did you betray Konoha and had someone break into the Konoha treasury to retrieve what rightfully belonged to you but you also made a Hyuga follow you." Madara grinned like a happy child, "Can we keep her?"

"Um… no," Naruto muttered confused at seeing the girl. "She followed me by her own free will. I have no idea what she wants from me."

"What did you do to my sensei?" The girl spat at Naruto interrupting his and Madara's little discussion. She studied the three robed figures that stood behind Naruto, "Aren't they with Akatsuki? Didn't you kill them? What is going on here?"

"Oh she is feisty," Kisame laughed and grabbed his Samehada. "Let me deal with that brat. I want to know how good this girl really is."

Naruto raised his arm to stop Kisame, "What sensei? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga and I want to know what you did to my sensei. She has been acting weird for a long time now and…" the girl yelled and activated her bloodline.

"That's enough Hanabi," Naruto's companion jumped out of the trees and stood behind the Hyuga girl with a kunai held firmly against her thin neck. "Don't force my hand. I will kill you without any hesitation is that clear?"

Hanabi nodded and had tears forming in her eyes, "Why sensei? Why are you and Naruto betraying Konoha?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kisame hissed with his sword in his hands and poised to attack. "My wrist still hurts from the time when you shattered it with your insane strength."

"Kisame," Naruto growled. "She is with me, if you even dare look at her in a wrong way… I'll kill you. In fact, if any of you think about acting up… you might want to leave now."

"What are you looking at me for?" Madara asked shocked. "Your companion is the sole reason I am still alive and that Konoha thinks again that I am dead. And she helped me in getting Sasuke nominated for the Hokage position. I am eternally grateful to her and to you Naruto."

Konan didn't say a single word and just waited for this boring spectacle to finish. "Fine," Kisame hissed and turned to Madara and to the woman. "I take it I have her to thank for healing me six years ago? I always wondered how I survived after loosing to the Copy ninja Kakashi. I guess thanks are in order."

"Don't mention it." The woman nodded and returned her attention back on the young Hyuga girl in front of her.

Hanabi was crying, "Why won't you answer me sensei?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already early afternoon when Kakashi finally appeared in her office, "Hokage-sama the village is secure and the sentries are on alert. Any news from the ANBU search teams yet?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing and Ibiki is still going through the archives trying to figure out what might have gone missing but so far everything is accounted for."

"What about Anko?" Kakashi asked.

Again Tsunade shook her head, "Also nothing. Sasuke is in charge of that investigation. I am sorry Kakashi, I know Anko was your friend but it seems she is our prime suspect. Sasuke's investigation so far turned up some evidence that is pointing towards her."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Sasuke found evidence of snake scales at the crime scene and honestly that is the only plausible explanation I can come up with that has the power to rip the vault door off its hinges and twist it into a pile of useless metal." Tsunade explained. "If only we could find Anko. I know she isn't the only person that is able to summon snakes but when in doubt I have to eliminate all of the closest suspects first."

Kakashi sighed, "I understand Hokage-sama."

A knock at the door got both their attention and Sasuke quickly walked into the office, "We have found her Hokage-sama but I don't think she can be considered a suspect anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi and Tsunade asked simultaneously.

"Why don't you ask her yourselves?" Sasuke stepped aside and a haggard looking Anko stepped in after him.

She bowed, "Hokage-sama I know who the culprit is. Sasuke here was frank enough to explain the current situation to me so I am up to speed of what has happened."

"Well go on," Tsunade ordered.

Anko looked uncomfortable, "I am sorry to say this Hokage-sama but the person that attacked me and incapacitated me was no other than your apprentice Sakura Haruno."

"What?" Tsunade almost screamed. "What are you trying to say? Sakura broke into the treasury?"

"I don't know," Anko continued. "But Sakura Haruno approached me yesterday morning and asked if I was willing to spar with her. I agreed as I always wanted to test her mettle in a fight. At first I didn't think anything about it but she had insisted of fighting in the forbidden forest. She claimed it would be a good challenge and I agreed."

"One second Anko," Tsunade stopped the kunoichi. Tsunade turned to two of her ANBU, "Arrest Sakura Haruno and bring her to my office immediately. You will find her with my other apprentice Shizune at the hospital." Tsunade watched the two ANBU disappear and she returned her attention to Anko. "Please continue."

"Like I said, Sakura asked to spar against me and I agreed." Anko repeated.

**-- Flashback**** Begins --**

"_Good Morning Anko-sensei, would __you like to spar with me today?" A smiling Sakura beamed at the sleep deprived Anko. "I know it's quite early but it's such a wonderful morning."_

_Anko yawned as she stood in the door. She looked at the sky and frowned, "What the hell Haruno it's not even dawn yet."_

"_Please Anko-sensei," Sakura begged. "I couldn't sleep anymore and I've always wanted to fight you."_

"_Is that so?" Anko mused. "In fact, I have wanted to test your skills for a while now Haruno. Give me a minute, I'll get dressed and than we can head out."_

"_Call me Sakura," Sakura said happily._

_After a minute or two, Anko reappeared at her door and stepped out into the early morning. The sun must have just appeared on the horizon as the sky was tinted into a beautiful orange. "You're right… it is a beautiful morning. Now where do you want to spar?"_

"_Let's go to the forbidden forest," Sakura answered. "It'll make it more interesting and challenging, don't you think so Anko-san?"_

"_Sure whatever, I don't mind." Anko replied and started walking towards the forest._

_After several minutes, both kunoichi reached the forest and Sakura and Anko stood apart and faced each other. Anko raised an eye brow, "Everything goes Sakura?"_

_Sakura beamed at Anko, "Fine by me. Ready?"_

_Anko nodded and her eyes widened as Sakura suddenly disappeared in front of her. She felt the air next to her suddenly move and Anko automatically dodged by jumping backwards. Seconds later, the ground she had just stood in disappeared in a plume of dirt and rocks. Left was a small crater with Sakura standing in the middle and her fist sticking in the ground. She watched as Sakura pulled her fist out and looked towards her. "Anko-san, you are fast… but not fast enough."_

_Anko's eyes widened as she suddenly felt another air current move around her and she dodged again. Another spray of dirt flew into her face as she barely dodged Sakura's latest attack. She landed and instantly had to jump away again as Sakura's Painful Sky Leg opened a fissure that threatened to swallow Anko._

_Anko performed a few seals and puffed into smoke, leaving a log behind instead. Anko was now crouching low in the canopy of a nearby tree. She was surprised at seeing two Sakura's standing in the small clearing. Anko dropped back down and threw several kunai at the two pink haired kunoichi in the process, "I didn't know you could create Shadow Clones."_

_Anko watched how both dodged her attack with ease. They smiled victoriously at seeing Anko out in the open. Anko suddenly felt a strong killer intent surround her and she made to jump away but was stopped mid air as one hand came crashing out of the ground and latched onto one of her legs pulling her back down. "What the hell…" Anko grunted as she slammed with her back first into the ground._

_She felt blood spill into her mouth and Anko winced at the strength and power Sakura was displaying. Anko opened her eyes again and suddenly saw three legs coming down towards her. She yelled and quickly back flipped out of the way as the three legs came crushing down into the ground opening it. "What the hell Sakura, are you trying to kill me?"_

_All three Sakura's stared at Anko wild eyed and smirked. "Actually, it had crossed my mind."_

"_What? What are you talking about?" Anko fussed and quickly put some distance between the crazed pink haired kunoichi and her clones. "Have you gone insane?"_

_Two of the clones vanished in a puff of smoke and only one Sakura remained. She tilted her head and perked her lips in thought, "Insane? Nope but I sort of need you to go all out on me. Perhaps, if I use this… Yes, I think that'll do."_

_Bewildered, Anko watched the pink haired kunoichi bit her thumb to draw blood. Her eyes went wide as she recognized what Sakura was planning and she cursed under her breath. Anko quickly followed Sakura's example and performed the same seals after she drew some blood. Both kunoichi yelled, "Summoning Technique!"_

_Two large puffs of smoke revealed a giant slug and a giant snake. Sakura chuckled, "Thank you Anko-san."_

_Confused, Anko didn't pay attention to her surroundings, "For what?"_

"_For this," Anko suddenly heard several voices around her and the entire snake suddenly recoiled violently as multiple copies of Sakura punched straight into the snake's belly killing it instantly._

"_What the hell," Anko screamed as the snake beneath her collapsed._

"_Thank you Anko-san," Anko turned to look at a pair of jaded eyes inches away from her own face. An evil smile greeted her before Anko felt a sudden pain in her stomach and the world around her went dark. Before she lost consciousness she heard Sakura say, "Don't worry Anko-san, this is just a mild sedative. It'll keep you knocked out for a few days."_

**-- Flashback Ends --**

"And that's what happened. I woke up to find myself lying in the forest of death and on top of my snake's corpse." Anko finished her tale.

Sasuke nodded, "It's true. That's where I found her."

Tsunade blinked several times as the story registered with her. She was quiet for a while before she muttered, "I can't believe this but I guess that might help explain Sakura's odd behaviour recently. But what has her so riled up that she would attack you Anko and behave like this? More importantly, was she the one that broke into the vault and placed the genjutsu? How?"

"Only she could explain this Hokage-sama. I was as surprised as you are right now when I found out about her darker side." Anko added. She turned to look at Sasuke, "Aren't you and her dating Uchiha? Perhaps you know more about this?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the Hokage, "Sorry I have no idea. I am as stumped as everyone else and I wouldn't really call it dating Anko-sensei."

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi interrupted. Just yesterday morning I saw the two of you coming to the bridge together and you were exhausted and she had been beaming and was so happy. I could have sworn you two had spent the night together and…"

Sasuke turned to look at the silver haired shinobi, "You were wrong. Sakura stopped by and was already grinning from ear to ear when she came to my house and woke me. When I inquired why she was so happy, she said something about having finally fulfilled a promise and that everything would be over soon. At the time I thought she meant the relationship I have been trying to build up with her and the fact that she would commit herself but I guess I was wrong."

"So you two were never dating?" Kakashi asked perplexed. "But the villagers? Everybody saw you two together all the time and she hovered around you more than she did before you left on your self exposed exile."

Sasuke snorted, "I guess everyone was fooled by her… including me."

The door to the office opened and the ANBU Tsunade had sent out to fetch Sakura entered. "Hokage-same we have brought Sakura Haruno as you ordered."

"What the hell is wrong with you," Sakura yelled angrily from outside the office. "Let me inside you stupid fucks and take these damn cuffs of me so I can punch that senile cow for being utterly retarded and having lost her mind."

Tsunade's eye twitched in anger. "Shut it Sakura before I have you thrown into jail."

"For what?" Sakura screamed as she finally pushed herself through the door and passed the ANBU guards that had surrounded her. She looked around the room and saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Anko stand by the Hokage's desk. "Aw crud," Sakura muttered as she and Anko made eye contact.

Everyone saw Sakura's reaction. She went from overly pissed and annoyed to shameful and dejected. Kakashi and Sasuke both frowned and Tsunade sighed at seeing the pink haired kunoichi deflate visibly in front of them. "Do you have anything to say to the situation you are in Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at her teacher and smiled, "I come in peace?" She saw the angry twitch reappear on her sensei's forehead and Sakura sighed. "Sorry, I guess that only works for Naruto." Sakura stepped forward and dropped into the chair that was standing in front of the desk. "What do you want to know?"

"What's wrong with you?" Tsunade started and looked at Anko. "Why did you attack Anko? What was your goal? Why did you betray Naruto? And as much as I'd like to find out what you are planning with Sasuke, I'd much rather would like to know if you broke into the treasury."

Sakura sighed again, "Nothing is wrong with me."

Tsunade waited a little for Sakura to continue but realized her apprentice would not divulge anymore information. Tsunade sighed, "Get me Ibiki. Tell him I need him to interrogate Sakura Haruno on the grounds of suspicion of breaking into the treasury." Tsunade turned to her apprentice, "I hope you didn't break in Sakura; because if you did… that's high treason."

Sakura smiled at her teacher, "Oh I did break in. Took me five punches to get through that blasted door and setting up that genjutsu was a bitch but there is no need to get Ibiki-san."

Tsunade gasped at hearing Sakura's confession. "Why Sakura? What's wrong? Who is behind this? Why are you doing this?"

Sakura laughed at the ignorance Tsunade showed. "Shishou have you still not grasped it? I am no longer in Konoha. I haven't been in Konoha for almost an entire day now. Pfft, you are so pathetic that you couldn't even tell a shadow clone apart from your real apprentice." Sakura saw the shocked expression on Tsunade and everyone else in the room. "And before you ask… Yes, it's possible to keep a shadow clone alive from long distance and over an extended period of time."

"Only if you have substantial chakra control and reserves," Kakashi blurted out.

Sakura turned to her old teacher, "Exactly and you know as well as the Hokage that my chakra control is above exceptional. I simply had to build up my reserves over the years. After all, this entire plan had been in the making for the passed six years."´

"Wait a minute…" Sasuke interrupted. "Six years? That puts it around the time when you and Naruto defeated Akatsuki. Do you mean to say Naruto is in on this plan?"

"Please this entire plan was Naruto's," Sakura chuckled at seeing another set of stunned faces. "I merely followed along with it and played my role."

"So that kiss yesterday and Naruto's loss?" Tsunade stammered, "It was all part of a plan?"

Sakura nodded, "Yup as well as making everyone believe that I was dating Sasuke."

"That was a plan too?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup," Sakura added happily. "Oh don't be a sore loser Sasuke, you had your chance and you blew it. Grow up and be happy that Naruto let you have the position of Hokage."

The entire room was stunned at the revelation that everyone was hearing. "Well I guess it's time for me to leave. There is nothing left for me to do here anyways now that you know most of it." Sakura mused.

Tsunade's eyes focused again, "What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere other than straight to jail."

Sakura sighed, "You seriously are senile Shishou. I already told you that I am just a clone."

"B-But you can't leave…" Tsunade stammered. "What did you take out of the vault? Why? There are still so many unanswered questions."

Sakura rolled with her eyes, "I only took what rightfully belonged to Naruto anyways." Sakura formed a seal with her tied hands and took one last look at her teacher. "I told you that you had failed as a sensei, friend, and Hokage. You should have seen this coming and you could have stopped it all but I guess Naruto and I had placed too much trust into you. Don't feel sad Tsunade-sama, we still love you but before I leave, let me give you a warning. Don't send anyone after us. We will kill them and send them back to you in pieces." Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, "And you Sasuke… If you fuck up as Hokage and do not protect this village just as every Hokage before you had done, Naruto will ensure that the Uchiha bloodline ends with you."

With this last warning, the Sakura that sat before them all vanished in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura gasped and fell to her knees as the sensation of her shadow clone dispelling slammed into her. Having the clone walking around pretending to be her for more than a day was taxing but not as taxing as feeling a day's worth of information being downloaded into the brain within a single second. She collected herself and pushed herself back on her feet, "It's all set now." She told the small group of people in front of her. Her eyes wondered over to her partner in crime, "For now they won't understand but they will… one day."

Naruto smiled at her warmly and walked up to her. Pushing Hanabi, who had finally calmed down, aside. "Sakura-chan I truly love you." He brought her into an embrace and they shared a passionate kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked into her jaded eyes, he saw her happiness and love for him reflected in them and he leaned closer to whisper into her ear, "Thank you." Naruto paused, hesitating before he added, "for everything."

Sakura felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. Her smiled turned into a frown as she felt the clothes on her belly moisten. She probed the area with one of her hands and her eyes widened as she touched Naruto's hand holding what seemed to be a kunai embedded into her stomach. Her shock registered in her green eyes, tears filling them, silently asking Naruto to explain. She looked into his deep blue eyes still seeing the love he held for her. Confusion overshadowed her rational thinking and she felt herself slip away. Her eyes grew heavy and she weakly asked him, "Why Naruto? Why would you betray me?"

One of the corners of his mouth rose in a sad half smirk and he held her gaze, "Where I am going is not a place for you to follow."

"Sakura-sensei!" Hanabi yelled frantically as she clawed at Naruto's back as she desperately tried to get to Sakura.

"Kisame," Naruto barked angrily.

Without a word the tall blue skinned missing-nin appeared next to Hanabi and knocked the frantic girl unconscious. He caught the Hyuga girl and moved back to stand with Konan and silently waited for their new leader to finish.

Naruto concentrated on Sakura that he was currently holding. He felt her slip into unconsciousness and caught her limp body and picked her up bridal style. He walked off the water and carefully placed her down on the riverbank.

Naruto bend over Sakura and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. A silent tear was running down his face, he placed one last kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You are strong Sakura-chan, it is up to you to survive now. We will meet again and than I can give you what you so righteously deserve." He slipped a sealed scroll between her fingers and returned to the people standing on the water.

He looked at the stunned faces of Konan and Kisame, only Madara was smiling at Naruto, "Impressive Naruto… I wouldn't have thought you to be a cold blooded killer, killing your lover; how delightful. I sure will enjoy this journey with you Naruto-san." Madara mused as he looked at the prone form of Sakura lying on the riverbank slowly bleeding to death.

Madara studied the prone form and frowned, "Wait a minute…" Madara wasn't able to finish his sentence. A kunai suddenly slammed into his throat, he spat up blood. He turned to look at the hand that was holding the weapon. He followed the arm and stared into blood red eyes, "I-I knew it." Madara gurgled as he heard Naruto growl at him. He closed his eyes, "Finish it boy. I have achieved my goal of revenge on Konoha and an Uchiha will finally be Hokage. I have no regrets."

Suddenly another kunai struck Madara's throat and a sweet voice whispered into his ear, "Your revenge on Konoha has failed Madara Uchiha. Sasuke will become Hokage but if he fails to protect the village or does anything that my sweet Naruto doesn't like, we will kill him and end the Uchiha bloodline for good."

Madara's eyes snapped open and he activated his Eternal Sharingan. He looked to the right and watched as Sakura materialized next to him. "N-No, I-I won't let you. A-Am-Amat…"

Naruto and Sakura didn't let him finish as they sliced Madara's head cleanly off his shoulders. Blood sprayed everywhere as Naruto caught the head of the Uchiha elder in his hands. He looked at the lifeless eyes and plugged them out of the skull. He squeezed the eye balls until they were mashed gelatine, "To make sure your cursed eyes do not harm anymore souls."

Sakura pulled out an empty scroll and unravelled it. She wrapped it around the body and watched as Naruto stuck the decapitated head with the help of several kunai to the body. Naruto then walked over to the unconscious Hanabi and drew some blood. He returned to Sakura who was holding Madara's corpse. Dropping Hanabi's blood on the scroll, Naruto performed a few hand signs and sealed the corpse into the scroll.

Naruto then drew his own blood and quickly formed the summoning seals. Seconds later he was greeted by a large toad, "Yo Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked at the tall Gamakichi, "Eh? Getting bigger by the day Gamakichi? How is your father?"

Gamakichi looked down at the blond shinobi that summoned him and inhaled a puff from his pipe, "Same as usual. So what do you need me for Naruto?"

Naruto took the scroll with Madara's sealed body inside and handed it to Gamakichi, "Take this to Konohagakure. Hand it over to Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Got it," Gamakichi added and readied himself to depart. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two Akatsuki members that stood silently behind Naruto. "Anything else?"

"Yes, could you take this scroll to her as well," Sakura spoke up and offered the scroll to Gamakichi. Naruto looked at her in question. She smiled and reassured him by taking his hand that it was alright. "Oh and tell her that there is a blood seal on that scroll Naruto-kun gave you. She will need a Hyuga to release the seal."

"Will do," Gamakichi added and took the second scroll from Sakura. "Well good bye."

Naruto and Sakura watched Gamakichi jump away from them and vanish in the distance. They turned around and suddenly looked at two stunned faces. Naruto sighed, "Do I really need to explain to you two what just happened?"

Konan shook her head and smiled at Naruto. She bowed, "Thank you Naruto-sama for avenging Pein-sama. Madara Uchiha had been a constant thorn in our eyes and even though he was the true mastermind behind Akatsuki he was too powerful to be dealt with directly. Your subtlety in killing him is commendable."

"Um," Naruto said as he scratched behind his head and laughed uneasily. "I didn't really do this for you or Pein. I killed that bastard because it was a promise that I had made with the Nine-Tail in exchange of being able to control all of the Kyuubi's powers."

"Regardless," Konan added. "Thank you."

Kisame was now frowning as he looked from Naruto to Sakura. He eyed the pink haired kunoichi carefully, "A genjutsu? Impressive… whatever, I never liked Madara anyways. Good riddance but I think I should tell you that you just killed a Mizukage of Kirigakure."

Now it was Naruto's and Sakura's turn to look stunned. "You're shitting me?" Naruto stuttered.

Kisame laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry. He hasn't been in Kirigakure for a long time. They already appointed a new Mizukage and they could care less. I doubt they even knew who he truly was."

"I see," Naruto said as he contemplated this new development. He turned to look at Sakura who was watching him intently. She smiled at him and nodded. "Let's go to Takigakure," Naruto ordered as he looked at the two Akatsuki members; "Time to find my mother and get some answers."

Kisame hesitated and looked at the girl that was currently resting on his shoulder, "What about this one?"

Naruto looked at Sakura to get an answer from her. It seemed that she had somehow become Hanabi's sensei but Sakura simply shrugged with her shoulders. He didn't feel like baby sitting her and she wasn't of much use to him on his quest but he couldn't leave her here either. He sighed, "We'll take her with us, if she becomes an annoyance or a hindrance, kill her."

Ecstatic, Kisame smiled as he looked at Konan's expressionless face, "I like this kid."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next part. ****Originally I had it planned to end with Naruto plunging the kunai into Sakura but I am not a big fan of cliffhangers and I didn't want to let you readers suffer for a few weeks until the next chapter comes out.**

**Yes, it's Sakura. To those people that wanted the 'mysterious' woman to be Hinata, I apologize but I just can't see Hinata and Naruto together. But I have nothing against that pairing at all.**

**Um… yeah I thought Naruto and Sakura had ended up being rather dark at the end but after re-reading it, I don't think it's that bad. They are older (25 and 26) and more mature so it's not too surprising that they have changed a bit.**

**Hanabi should be 19-20 in this story if I go by the wiki page information that is online. I plan to keep her around and integrate her into the story somehow.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this story now. Next chapter will explain a few things to clear up potential questions**** that have arisen. If you can't wait let me know and I'll try to tell you guys without giving away the plot. Suggestions in what you'd like to see in future chapters are much appreciated.**

**So leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Let go off me you brute," Hanabi yelled as she hammered her fists into Kisame's back. "I can walk by myself. I am not a small child anymore."

"Will you shut up already," Kisame growled and ignored the young Hyuga that he currently carried over his shoulder.

"Alright let's stop and take a break." Naruto called out to everyone before the never ending cursing from Hanabi continued. "Kisame drop her."

"Finally," Kisame sighed and took hold off Hanabi's waist before dropping her rudely to the ground. "I am going to go work off some steam."

Naruto watched Kisame walk away and he sighed shaking his head, "Damn this sure is troublesome." He then turned to look at Hanabi who was picking herself up from the ground while rubbing her butt. Her face was red in anger and her lips were constantly moving unleashing a hail of curses that were unbefitting a Hyuga. Naruto could only shake his head and suppress laughter. He saw Sakura talking to Konan and both clearly were not paying any attention to what was happening around them for Hanabi kept calling for her sensei's attention.

Frowning, Naruto walked over to Hanabi and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. The young woman turned around and instantly took a couple steps back. "What do you want?" She growled defensively.

"Why do you keep calling Sakura-chan your sensei?" Naruto questioned her.

Hanabi looked between her sensei and Naruto and studied him carefully, "Why do you care?"

Naruto sighed at the Hyuga snideness, "I asked the first question. If you want me to answers yours, I suggest you start talking."

"Fine," Hanabi pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Sakura-sensei has been teaching me in medical jutsu for the past four years."

"I see," Naruto said as he looked over at his woman. "You said earlier that you had realized that Sakura was acting strangely. Explain yourself."

Hanabi huffed, "Hey you're supposed to answer my question first."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright ask your question."

Hanabi thought briefly, "What did you do to Sakura-sensei?"

He raised a questioning brow before looking at Sakura, who was still conversing deeply with Konan. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Yes you did," Hanabi accused him. "She would have never betrayed Konoha and Sasuke-kun. She loved him, she loved him so much that she agreed to my father's demands to train me in medical jutsu and in payment for her help my father would nominate Sasuke for the position of Hokage."

"Ah," Naruto mused. "So that is how Sasuke had the honor of being nominated. She failed to mention that little deal to me. I guess that solves the mystery behind you calling her sensei." He looked at Hanabi and saw her watching Sakura. "Well I am still waiting for your answer to my question."

"What?" Hanabi snapped at him. "Oh right… How I figured out that something was amiss with Sakura-sensei. Well, she would always talk about Sasuke-kun whenever she came over to train me. And these past two weeks, she had canceled every training session we had scheduled and when I approached her if something was wrong… she kept smiling and never answered my questions. She also stopped talking about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto nodded as he listened. "To answer your other question, Sakura never loved Sasuke, at least not for a long time."

"You're lying," Hanabi yelled and turned to face Sakura. "Sakura-sensei, please tell Naruto that you love Sasuke-kun. Sensei!" She whined at last in hopes of drawing Sakura's attention.

Naruto watched Sakura hold up her hand in apology to Konan before the pinkette woman walked over. "What do you want Hanabi?" Sakura's voice was filled with annoyance.

Taken back by Sakura's tone, she stammered with tears slowly forming in her eyes. "Please tell Naruto-san that you love Sasuke-kun and that he tricked you into betraying Konoha."

Sakura frowned and looked at Naruto who simply shrugged with his shoulders. She turned back to the young Hyuga prodigy, "Hanabi I haven't loved Sasuke in a long time. All of the talks we had about Sasuke were all just a ploy for you and all of Konoha to believe in. They were a cover and Naruto-kun and I were planning this for a long time."

"I don't believe you." Hanabi screamed at Sakura. "That demon tricked you; he put you under some spell to love him and to betray Konoha."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and a loud slap was heard, "Never call him a demon you spoiled brat. He is the man I love and if you can't accept that I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Be glad he hasn't killed you yet."

Naruto placed a steadying hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura-chan I'd like to talk to you."

Sakura turned to face Naruto and smiled, "Of course."

Naruto called out to Konan, "Konan could you be so kind and watch over Hanabi…" He watched as the young Hyuga woman ran away crying. He sighed and finished his sentence, "Before she does anything stupid."

"As you wish Naruto-sama," Konan bowed and scattered into hundreds of small paper origami and followed Hanabi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office a depressed Tsunade read over several reports. She looked up after finishing, "Are you sure that only the Namikaze scrolls were taken?"

Ibiki nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama. I am surprised that Sakura Haruno was able to open the Namikaze chest that contained their scrolls. Wasn't there a blood seal placed upon it by the Fourth?"

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "But Sakura was working together with Naruto Uzumaki or I should say Naruto Namikaze. I'll imagine he taught her how to break the seal with the use of his blood."

Ibiki nodded, "I see. Have you come to an understanding how Sakura was able to break into the treasury without setting off any alarms? And more importantly how she was able to create that genjutsu?"

"Sakura's shadow clone told us that it took Sakura five punches to break through the vault door. Quite an impressive feat for I doubt I could do the same. And I fear it is my fault that she was able to circumvent the security measures that were in place. She had watched me disable the security measures plenty of times. In matters of the genjutsu I have no idea. I am waiting for Kurenai to come to my office. Perhaps she has some idea."

"Understood," Ibiki said as he bowed. "I am going to return and oversee the installation of the new vault door."

Tsunade nodded and watched Ibiki walk out of her office. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out one of her sake bottles. A knock at her door forced her to return the sake bottle before enjoying it. "Enter!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino walked in and stood silently in front of the Hokage's desk. "What have you found out?"

Kakashi looked dejected, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but both Naruto's and Sakura's apartments were completely empty. They left nothing behind that would lead us to find them or what their plans might be."

"Absolutely nothing?" Tsunade asked surprised. "Not even a picture or anything?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No. It seems to me that they don't plan to return to Konoha."

"What is going on?" Ino interrupted. "Why was I dragged out of the flower shop by Sasuke and what are you talking about Sakura and Naruto having left Konoha?"

All eyes turned to Ino and she flinched as she suddenly became the center of attention. Saddened, Tsunade looked at the blonde kunoichi, "Ino has Sakura told you anything about her wanting to leave Konoha? Has she said anything about Naruto?"

Ino frowned, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but Sakura and I haven't spoken much lately. She always seemed distant and the few times we were talking, it was always about Sasuke."

Sasuke snorted, "It appears even Ino fell for Naruto's and Sakura's plan."

"What?" Ino blurted out. "What is going on? What plan? Did something happen to Sakura?"

"Ino what I am going to tell you now is top secret," Tsunade started. "Last night Sakura broke into the treasury and stole scrolls belonging to the Namikaze clan. It appears that during the night Sakura and Naruto both secretly left the village along with the Namikaze scrolls and have now gone rogue."

"What?" Ino screamed. "How is that possible? Naruto and Sakura would never abandon the village."

"Believe it," Sasuke answered her. "Those two have played us the entire time."

"Are you saying those two are working together?" Ino shockingly asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes it appears so. The only way to get access to the Namikaze scrolls was with the help of Naruto's blood. They were protected by a blood seal after all."

"Wait a minute," Ino muttered. "How is that possible? Wasn't the Fourth Hokage the last of the Namikaze clan?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No Ino, Naruto is the last Namikaze. He is the Fourth's son and apparently he had known so for a while."

"Impossible," Ino stuttered as the revelation of Naruto's heritage sunk in with her.

The door to the Hokage's office flew open and slammed into the wall, "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! We have a problem." Hiashi Hyuga rushed in while clutching a scroll.

"What is it Hiashi?" Tsunade frowned at the upset Hyuga elder.

"It's my daughter Hanabi," Hiashi started. "She has gone missing. She left this in her room." He handed the scroll to the Hokage.

Tsunade took the note and quickly read it. Her demeanor turned for the worse, "Explain this Hiashi."

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but everything that this note says is true. Your apprentice Sakura Haruno has been secretly teaching Hanabi in the medical ninjutsu. It seems she realized that something was amiss with Sakura and has followed her. She is in danger; we have to go after her."

"Ignoring the fact that my apprentice has secretly trained your daughter," Tsunade said as she massaged her temples. "We were warned by them that if we send anyone after them that they would kill without hesitation." She held up her hand to stop any argument and sighed, "Knowing that and considering the skills and knowledge those two possess, it pains me to say this but as of this moment Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are considered missing-nin."

"What?" Ino interrupted. "You can't do that Hokage-sama. I am sure there is some explanation to all of this. If you declare them missing-nin… then… that means they are our enemy."

"Exactly," Tsunade answered Ino and made eye contact with her. "As of this moment our two friends are enemies." She took out a scroll and called for one of her ANBU. "Take this to ANBU headquarters. This scroll contains the information for two new missing-nin. They are considered to be S-class criminals and the orders are to kill on sight and return the bodies to Konoha."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Kakashi interrupted. "Isn't a kill on sight order a bit too harsh? We are talking about Naruto and Sakura here and I am sure they have a good reason for doing this."

"Kakashi I wish I could have them detained but those two are at a skill level that surpasses everyone. Those two killed Pain and Madara. I can't let them fall into enemy hands and I know that they will never surrender to us or else they would have told us and ask for permission to leave the village to go on their little adventure or whatever they are planning." Tsunade answered. "I am sorry but this is how it needs to be."

"What are we going to do about Hanabi?" Hiashi wanted to know.

"We will send a team after her." Tsunade replied.

Suddenly the ground shook violently and everyone turned to the window when they heard a voice, "Get off me you little ANBU pests. I have a message for the Hokage."

"Gamakichi," Tsunade called out to the giant toad as she stepped up to one of her windows. "What's the message? Is it from Naruto?"

"Yes it is," Gamakichi answered. "I have two scrolls that I was told to deliver to you." His mouth opened and his tongue unwrapped. He raised his tongue to the window and Tsunade took the two scrolls.

"Thank you Gamakichi. Please stay, I have to talk to you about Naruto in a minute but let me look at these scrolls first."

"No problem Hokage-sama," Gamakichi answered. "Oh before I forget but Sakura said that you would require a Hyuga to open the bigger scroll. No idea why but that is what she told me."

Tsunade frowned and sat down in her chair again as she looked at the two scrolls, "Thanks." She placed the larger scroll on her table before opening the smaller one and was greeted with Sakura's neat handwriting.

_Dear Tsunade-__sensei,_

_I am writing this without Naruto's knowledge but I can't just leave without explaining everything to you. At the moment Naruto is talking with Kisame from Akatsuki, while I am hiding in ambush because Naruto and I realized that we were being followed._

_To my surprise__ the person that followed us was Hanabi Hyuga. I will get into more detail about Hanabi later but right now I imagine you have plenty of questions and I will try to answer as many as I can._

_All of this started even before Naruto and I defeated Akatsuki. Naruto found out about his heritage while he went to train with the toads in Myobukuzan. After his return we grew closer to one another and secretly started dating. One day he confided with me about his heritage and I promised that I would never tell a single person. The time came when we went after Akatsuki and while he was fighting Pain and Kakashi was fighting Kisame, I fought Tobi who turned out to be Madara Uchiha. It was a difficult battle and I was loosing. Madara had me trapped within his sharingan and found out about Naruto's background. Instead of killing me, he offered his help because he said he knew that Naruto's mother was still alive. In return for his help I had to promise him that Sasuke would become Hokage._

_Madara released me from his sharingan and I created a fake corpse of him as proof that I had defeated him. I let Madara leave and my next step was to heal Kakashi from his fight with Kisame. Since Kakashi was unconscious, he missed the fact that Madara reappeared with an unconscious Konan and he asked me __to heal her and the defeated Kisame and I did._

_Please understand that I only did this for Naruto. After healing Kakashi, I quickly looked for Naruto and found him fighting __Pain. Pain eventually died and I healed Naruto and told him about what had happened. He wasn't thrilled but accepted it and thanked me. As you know, we returned with Kakashi and Madara's fake corpse to Konoha and Naruto and I secretly started planning and waiting for a word from Madara. We both agreed that we had to keep the feelings for each other a secret and minimized our time spend together. I also started pursuing Sasuke again to draw further attention away from Naruto so that he could communicate with Kisame and Madara in secret._

_Even with the help of Madara it took Kisame a long time to find any information about Naruto's mother. We didn't want to leave Konoha but we had no choice. These past six years Naruto and I have been paying attention to everyone in the village and even after Naruto had defeated Akatsuki and brought back Sasuke, the village and the council still treated him like a demon. You also failed at stopping the discrimination against Naruto. The final test was when Sasuke had to fight Naruto for the position of Hokage and I intervened. Naruto acted the entire time, he wasn't stunned from my kiss, he gave the position to Sasuke willingly. Naruto and I were deeply hurt when we found out that our so called friends and that includes you as well Tsunade-sensei readily accepted the outcome of the fight. None of you argued for a rematch, none of you supported him, instead everyone turned on me, asking me how I could be so cruel to hand the fight to Sasuke._

_We would have left regardless and Naruto would have refused the position of Hokage because for him it was more important to find his mother. We would have left by informing you and our friends and we might have returned one day but as it stands now, we will never want to return to a Konoha that discriminates._

_We might contact you again but be warned that anyone sent after us will have to fight us. We'd much rather not like to fight fellow Leaf shinobi and friends, much less kill them but we will not hesitate to defend ourselves._

_Lastly, I am sorry Tsunade-sensei that I secretly trained Hanabi Hyuga but it was a chance to get Sasuke nominated and fulfill my part of the bargain with Madara. I love Naruto and support him and I hope in some form or another you will be able to understand us. I guess this is good bye and please tell our friends that we truly are sorry._

_Sakura_

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was reading and finally looked up and sighed. "Damnit you two are such idiots," she muttered.

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked quizzingly. "What did the scroll contain?"

"It's from Sakura and she explains everything or at least tries. Here read for yourself," Tsunade answered as she handed the scroll to Kakashi. She looked at the second scroll that currently lay on the table and pure terror rushed through her, "Damnit they couldn't have…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiashi," Tsunade turned to the Hyuga elder as she handed the second scroll to him. "We need the blood of a Hyuga to open this scroll." Tsunade watched the Hyuga clan head frown as she hoped she was wrong, _"Kami please don't let this scroll contain the remains of Hanabi. I can't believe that Sakura and Naruto would be so cruel and kill her but they did warn us."_

"Sure," Hiashi spoke up and bit his thumb to draw some blood. He let it drop over the seal and when it came in contact with the blood it glowed before vanishing. The scroll opened and with a puff of smoke a large corpse dropped to the floor and everyone jumped back in shock.

Tsunade jumped out of her chair and looked at the corpse and let out a sigh of relief at seeing the corpse being male and wearing Akatsuki robes. "Hand me that small scroll that is stuck between the teeth of the decapitated head."

Sasuke stepped up to the corpse and kneeled as he picked up the scroll. He gave it to the Hokage and asked, "I thought we killed all of Akatsuki. Who is this person?"

"Apparently we didn't kill all of Akatsuki," Kakashi spoke up as he continued reading Sakura's letter. "It appears Konan, Kisame, and Madara survived with the help of Sakura."

"Impossible," Sasuke growled at hearing Madara's name. "I burned his corpse myself when you, Naruto, and Sakura returned from killing Pain."

Kakashi shook his head, "In this letter Sakura says that it was only a dummy and that the real Madara never was defeated by her. In fact Sakura and Naruto are working with Akatsuki or maybe I should say Akatsuki is working with them."

"Akatsuki no longer exists," Tsunade spoke up as she finished reading the small scroll that was attached to the corpse. "Naruto and Sakura are only working with Kisame and Konan."

"What happened to Madara?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade pointed at the corpse, "That is Madara. Thank god it's him and not Hanabi."

Hiashi budged in, "What do you mean it's not Hanabi?"

"Sakura and Naruto knew that they were being followed and they found out that it was Hanabi. Sakura mentioned in her letter that they would kill anyone that would follow them and Gamakichi said that we needed Hyuga blood to unseal the scroll. I feared that they had killed Hanabi simply because she had followed them." Tsunade answered as she looked at everyone present in the room. Sakura's letter had already traveled from Kakashi over to Ino who was currently reading it and muttering to herself. "I am sure that this corpse is actually the real Madara. In this short letter Naruto says that they had planned on killing him a while ago and that he would destroy Madara's eyes because they were the real power behind him." She fixed her gaze upon Sasuke, "And Sasuke this also counts as a warning to you. Naruto says that if you fail to protect this village he will come after you and finish what he should have done a long time ago by killing you."

Sasuke swallowed visibly, "I never would have believed Naruto to be this dark."

"What about Hanabi? Where is she? What happened to her?" Hiashi asked worryingly.

"I do not know," Tsunade answered and stood up. She walked over to the window and called for Gamakichi, "Gamakichi did you see anyone else with Naruto and Sakura when they gave you these scrolls?"

The toad nodded, "Yes there were two Akatsuki members and one of them was carrying a young woman over his shoulder."

"I see thank you." With those words the giant toad vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade looked at a fear stricken Hiashi, "What's wrong now?"

"If what the frog says is correct, we have to go after them immediately and retrieve my daughter." Hiashi spoke. "Hanabi doesn't carry the Caged Bird Seal and I don't think I need to explain to you what that means Hokage-sama."

"Shit," Tsunade bit her lip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sakura were holding each other in a tight embrace and kissed again. She looked up at him and asked, "What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her with saddened eyes, "Are you sure you wish to follow me down this path? You know we will be hunted down and will have to look over our shoulders all the time."

Sakura leaned in and placed her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat, "I already told you that I would follow you to the end of the world if that is where our journey would take us. I love you Naruto-kun and I don't care if we no longer have a home. My place is by your side."

Naruto hugged her tighter, "Thank you my love." He didn't say anything for a while, "What was in that scroll that you handed to Gamakichi?"

"It was a letter to Tsunade. I am sorry Naruto but I couldn't just leave like that. I felt like I had to try and explain everything to her."

"I understand. I am not mad at you Sakura-chan." Naruto pushed her away from him and looked into her eyes, "What are we going to do about Hanabi? We don't have time to deal with a Chunin even one as talented as her."

"I know," Sakura said. "But we can't kill her. It's not right; she is innocent and only followed us because she wanted to know what happened to me. You can't hate her for that. We should send her back to Konoha."

"I don't know; if we do that Konoha will know where we are heading and they might try to intercept us." Naruto mentioned as both he and Sakura turned to see Konan enter the clearing with Hanabi walking next to her, her head lowered in shame.

"Why don't we ask her?" Sakura suggested.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted at the sound of metal splitting. Both Sakura and Naruto frowned and looked at each other. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes saddened as she looked at Naruto's forehead protector, "You're hitai-ate has a horizontal scratch going through the middle now."

Naruto's fingers went up to his hitai-ate and he felt the scratch go through the leaf symbol. He sighed and saw Sakura do the same to her own hitai-ate. She nodded, telling him hers had split as well and she leaned into his chest and Naruto could hear a few silent sobs. He pulled her closer and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright Sakura-chan. It was a matter of time until Baa-chan would declare us missing-nin. I am just surprised that the hitai-ate cracked by itself. I always figured the missing-nin would do that themselves when they left their village."

Naruto and Sakura stood like that for a minute and he let her silently sob into his chest. He motioned for Konan to stop several meters away from them and Sakura finally stopped. She wiped her face dry and looked up into his blue eyes that held only love and warmth for her. She smiled weakly, "I am sorry. It's just… I never thought Tsunade-sama would declare us missing-nin this quickly. It was all a bit sudden. I guess this means we really can't turn back now."

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan," Naruto lowered his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Now let's talk to Hanabi."

Sakura nodded and they broke their embrace and walked over to the waiting Konan and Hanabi. Hanabi was still staring down at her face and only raised it when Naruto and Sakura stopped in front of her. Sakura was the one that spoke, "Hanabi do you wish to come with us?"

"I don't know," Hanabi answered. Her eyes widened at seeing Naruto's scratched forehead protector. "So you really are betraying Konoha," She blurted out and turned to face her sensei. "Do you really love him Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes I do and I hope that one day he and I can settle down somewhere quiet and raise a family."

"Hanabi if you wish to come with us, you have to understand that we will be hunted down by Konoha. We are now missing-nin and every ANBU and hunter-nin will be looking for us." Naruto said as he studied the young Hyuga. "We will let you go back to Konoha but you have to come to a decision now. Either you return to Konoha or you will follow us. If you decide to join us, understand that there is no turning back once you make that decision."

"I understand," Hanabi answered and looked from Naruto to Sakura. "I think… I think I want to come with you. I don't understand why you are doing this and I don't understand what the Akatsuki have to do with this but I'd like to find out. I might just be a Chunin and I am not sure if I can be of any help but please let me come with you." _"And give me the chance to convince both of you to return to Konoha,"_ she quietly added in her mind.

Naruto nodded, "Very well you may come with us but understand that you will follow our orders. You might see things that you might disagree with but there will be no arguments. You will obey and pay attention." Naruto pulled out her katana and handed it back to Hanabi, "Here take it back. I entrust you with our lives, do not disappoint me Hanabi Hyuga."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei." Hanabi bowed and quickly strapped her katana to her back.

"Hanabi we are not your senseis." Naruto said as he frowned at being called a teacher.

"But you two can teach me so much and you are my superior which makes you my sensei." Hanabi bowed again showing her respect.

Sakura chuckled and took Naruto's hand into her own, "Naruto-kun you might as well give up and accept it. I've been trying to tell Hanabi not to call me sensei for four years now and I still haven't succeeded."

Naruto sighed, "Alright fine… Kisame, I take it you heard everything?"

"Of course I did," the tall Akatsuki stepped up behind Hanabi.

"You are in charge of her," Naruto ordered. "Teach her how to use that katana of hers. For a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsman of the Mist this should be an easy task."

Kisame sighed which quickly turned into a devilish grin. "As you wish boss. C'mon you little runt. Show me what you got."

"Hai Kisame-sensei," Hanabi replied happily and jogged after the retreating Mist ninja.

"Naruto-sama do you think this is a wise decision to take her along?" Konan asked.

"Truthfully… probably not," Naruto admitted. "But Hanabi carries the Byakugan and with some training she might become useful. More importantly, I think we should do something about those Akatsuki robes you and Kisame are wearing. They stand out too much."

Konan nodded but Sakura decided to tease Naruto, "Oh and your orange jumpsuit doesn't stand out?"

Naruto chuckled as he watched Kisame give pointers to Hanabi, "I know. There is no need to point out the obvious flaw in my wardrobe. That is why I already decided to change mine."

"And what did you have mind?" Konan and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"I thought about something similar to the Akatsuki robes. I figured we get plain black cloaks and have our village symbol stitched on the back in white." Naruto answered.

"You really think that is a smart idea?" Both women asked.

"Well I am up for suggestions."

"How about you let us take care of this," Sakura and Konan suggested at the same time again.

Naruto frowned, "I hope this isn't going to become a habit between you two. I am glad you get along though."

"Instead of a adding our village symbol to the back why don't we use a drawing of the Kyuubi?" Sakura suggested.

"But only if the Kyuubi's color is blood red." Konan insisted.

"Right," Sakura answered. "How big should the Kyuubi be? Hand size? Bigger? Smaller?"

"I think hand size is good," Konan agreed.

Naruto sighed and gave up, "I see you two have it well under control but I'd prefer if you two would not use the Kyuubi. It stands out too much as well. I have complete faith in you two but let's use something less suspicious. In the meantime, I am going to take a nap under that tree over there."

"Right have fun Naruto-kun," Sakura waved with her hand as she ignored him. "Ok what else could we do?"

Konan thought for a bit, "Why don't we stick to plain black cloaks in the Akatsuki style but instead of the clouds we use a single marking on the back right where the shoulder blades would connect?"

"Hm," Sakura mused as she looked over to where Naruto was leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and his blond mane was gently blowing in the wind. "I think I got it. We are using your idea Konan but we are going to modify it. I think Naruto needs something specific that distinguishes him as our leader. So what do you think about all of us having black cloaks with blood red flames shooting up from the bottom of the cloak? For Naruto's cloak we are using orange instead of red though."

"Why flames?" Konan asked.

"Naruto's father, the Yondaime, never wore the traditional Kage robes and hat. Instead he wore a long cloak with flames on it. I think it's only suitable for Naruto and we might as well add them to our own cloaks to show unity." Sakura explained to the former Akatsuki woman.

Konan nodded as she listened and saw the reasoning behind it, "Agreed that would also show our appreciation and loyalty to him."

"Right," Sakura stated and smiled at the emotionless woman in front of her. "Now where could we get these cloaks made?"

"I know someone in Amegakure that could help us. I could go there and place the order and return later with the cloaks." Konan offered. "How high do you want these flames to reach the cloaks?"

Sakura thought about this and looked over to Naruto sleeping under the tree again. "Have the flames reach a little under one fourth of the cloak's length and don't forget to tell your guy to add orange into Naruto's flames. Will you be able to find us again?"

Konan nodded, "I won't be long."

"Actually, let's meet in Kusagakure in two months time. It's in the middle between Takigakure and Amegakure and is relatively small and should be safe for us as well." Sakura suggested.

"Sounds good," Konan agreed. "I will be on my way then. Good luck in Takigakure."

"See you in two months Konan," Sakura said and watched the strange woman disappear in a swirl of paper butterflies. Sakura looked over to Hanabi and saw her fighting Kisame. She walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. She leaned against him and placed her head onto his shoulder, "Konan left to get our cloaks and Kisame is still pounding Hanabi into the dirt."

"It's ok," Naruto mumbled and wrapped his arm around her. "Thanks my love."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a short while, Tsunade had assembled all the shinobi that she had access to, which weren't that many. She stood in front of a small gathering of ANBU and Jonin, "All of you are called here today because I am sending you all out on a mission of utmost importance." Murmurs broke out and Tsunade cleared her throat to get her attention, "Kakashi Hatake is in charge of this mission."

Kakashi stepped forward, "Friends and fellow comrades, today we are going after two of our most promising students. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have betrayed the village and are already declared missing-nin." More murmurs rushed through the small collection of twenty women and men. "Naruto and Sakura are to be treated as S-class criminals and they currently travel with two former Akatsuki members that have survived our purge. We know from information given to us by Sakura Haruno's letter to the Hokage that it was her doing that Kisame Hoshigaki and the woman we only know as Konan have survived and we assume they have sworn loyalty to both of our former friends. We also know that they are being pursued by Hanabi Hyuga and the priority of this mission is her safe retrieval. Does anyone have any questions?"

Tsume Inuzaka raised her arm, "Yes I do. What in the world is going on?"

Tsunade sighed and put a reassuring hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "We are not entirely sure what they are planning afterwards but we are currently working diligently at trying to uncover that mystery."

"How are we going to proceed?" Yugao Uzuki asked.

"All of us here will follow them," Kakashi stated. "We will have Tsume's, Kiba's and my ninja hounds lead as they are following Hanabi Hyuga's trail. Once we catch up to them, I will engage Kisame, while Sasuke is going to engage Naruto and Sakura. Kiba and Lee will support me while the rest of you will support Sasuke. Neji, Hinata, and Anko will engage Konan, remember she is weak to water and fire based techniques. We will meet at the North gate in 30minutes."

The entire room nodded and everyone started shuffling out to prepare for the mission. Kakashi turned to the Hokage, "I hope we are doing the right thing. I can't seem to shake the feeling that there is a very plausible explanation to this but I can't place my finger on it."

Tsunade silently nodded, "I know how you are feeling Kakashi. I am still having trouble of seeing Sakura and Naruto as S-class missing-nin but we have no other choice. We have to retrieve Hanabi at all costs; we can't let our enemies get their hands on the Byakugan."

"Right," Kakashi nodded. "Any last orders before we depart Hokage-sama?"

"Yes," Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "If the retrieval of Hanabi is impossible… kill her."

Kakashi rapidly blinked with his eyes as he registered the meaning behind this order, "I understand Hokage-sama."

He vanished in a puff of smoke and Sasuke turned to the Hokage, "Is that really a wise decision? Killing her would bring down the wrath of the Hyuga upon you Tsunade and they are the most powerful clan in Konoha."

"I don't care," Tsunade stated and started walking away. "They went behind my back to get medical training for her and it's better for us if she is dead than fall into enemy hands."

"Understood," Sasuke answered and followed her. He bowed to her when they were outside the room, "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for this mission."

Tsunade nodded in dismissal and watched the black haired man walk away from her. He was about to disappear around the bend of the hallway when she spoke up, "Sasuke if you can learn any information about why those two idiots defected… get it. I don't care how you do it."

"As you wish," he bowed again and was gone.

Thirty minutes later at the North gate Kakashi looked at the assembled group, "The dogs have already picked up on Hanabi's trail. Let's go." All twenty shinobi rushed after the ninja hounds that lead the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the hell did that Konan go to again?" Kisame barked as he dragged an unconscious Hanabi to the waiting Naruto and Sakura.

"She went to Amegakure to take care of a few things," Naruto stated. "We will meet up again with her in Kusagakure."

Kisame grunted his reply and dropped Hanabi to the ground, "Are we going to stay here for the night?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "We'll be traveling non-stop until we reach Takigakure. I want to get as far away from Konoha as I can. How is she?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Hanabi, who Sakura was currently examining to ensure the young woman wasn't hurt.

Kisame looked over and shrugged with his shoulders, "She can do better. Her stance is terrible, it leaves her wide open for attacks and she doesn't know how to use her bloodline limit along with the katana. Apparently she is the first in her clan to use an actual weapon for combat."

"I see," Naruto said as he studied the Hyuga. "I take it there isn't a style that you could teach her that could be adjusted so it works with her Byakugan?"

"Nope but we could try and come up with a style of her own." Kisame stated and scratched his chin, "It would just require a lot of work and more importantly a lot of time."

"I guess that is an unavoidable problem that we have to accept." Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura as she shouldered Hanabi, "How is she Sakura-chan?"

"Hanabi is just exhausted. She'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"Ok let's move out then," Naruto ordered and Kisame and Sakura with Hanabi on her back followed.

Meanwhile far away in Kirigakure a shinobi entered through a pair of large metal doors and dropped to his knee. "Mizukage-sama, a message has arrived from one of our Hunter-nin. We have located the traitor Kisame Hoshigaki and he appears to be traveling with three shinobi that we do not recognize. The Hunter-nin is asking for backup."

A pair of molten ice flashed open behind a silken veil that covered most of the face, "Describe these individuals to me."

The man lowered himself closer towards the ground as the intense stare of his Kage settled upon him. "The message describes all three to be from Konohagakure. One is male, while the other two are women. The male is quite tall and has blond hair. The older of the two women has pink hair and the younger had brown hair."

"Interesting," the Mizukage sung in a melodic voice that contradicted the ruthlessness of the Kage's personality. "If what you say is true, that pink haired woman is no other than the apprentice of the slug Sannin and her name I believe is Sakura Haruno. This means that the tall blond is none other than Konoha's Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Those two always travel together." Naruto's name was spoken by the Mizukage with such venom in the voice that the Mist shinobi flinched.

"My Lord, there is more…" the shinobi interrupted.

"What is it?" The Mizukage growled.

The shinobi trembled, "The two you claim to be Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki… they… they appeared to have betrayed Konoha. Their hitai-ate carried the markings of a missing-nin."

"Oh is that a fact?" The Mizukage mused and smiled behind its veil. "This is interesting… very interesting indeed. What do our spies report from Konohagakure?"

"It appears that they have sent a large force of shinobi after them." Another shinobi answered as he appeared next to the other and kneeled before the Mizukage mimicking his comrade.

"Take a squad of Chishio ANBU and observe them and order the Hunter-nin to ignore the traitor. Under no circumstances are you to engage Kisame or his traveling companions." The Mizukage ordered.

"What about the Leaf hunter team?" The first shinobi asked.

"Ignore them! Now remove yourself from my presence."

"Hai!" Both shinobi replied and quickly vanished.

The Mizukage turned to look out over Kirigakure, "It appears my life is going to become interesting again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After days of travel and only resting for a few hours a day, Naruto, Sakura, Kisame, and Hanabi arrived at their intended destination in the Land of the Waterfall. They stood in front of a giant waterfall and Naruto nodded, "This sure brings back a few memories."

"Sure does," Sakura mused as she remembered her mission from so many years ago that had led Team 7 to Takigakure. "Naruto do you think Shibuki is still the leader of the village?"

"I don't know but I sure hope so. It would make things less complicated when we demand access to their library and documents." Naruto studied the waterfall and smiled. "Only one way to find out," he jumped forward and landed in front of the falling wall of water. "Let's go and walk through."

Everyone followed him and they were quickly greeted overlooking the small hidden village. Hanabi wringed her long brown hair to get rid of excess water and cursed, "What kind of idiot decided to put a village behind a waterfall?"

Naruto chuckled, "What did you expect? The village is called 'Hidden in a Waterfall' after all."

Hanabi growled, "One thing I do know and that is that we shinobi are fucking unimaginable when it comes to naming our villages."

"Oh and why is that?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head at his stupidity.

"Naruto you're an idiot." Sakura stated. "Think about the many different villages' names and than think about where they are located, look at Takigakure for example. It's literally called Village Hidden in a Waterfall and we passed through a waterfall to get to it. Now look at Konoha or Suna. Both are hidden among the respective namesakes. Leaf is a representation for the immense forest that surrounds Konoha, while Suna is smack in the middle of a giant sand desert. Do you get it now?"

"Sakura-sensei is so smart," Hanabi praised and eagerly nodded her head as she agreed with everything Sakura was saying.

Naruto looked from Hanabi to Sakura and sighed. "Just because I have never given this much of a thought, doesn't mean I am an idiot Sakura-chan."

"Alright enough of this nonsense," Sakura grinned at successfully teasing Naruto. "Let's go find out if Shibuki is still the village leader and get this over with."

Naruto and the rest entered Takigakure and were intercepted by several Waterfall shinobi, "What is your business here in Takigakure?"

Kisame and Hanabi instantly went for their sword hilts while Sakura hooked one of her arms with Naruto's. He slowly raised his hands and turned his head so he could look over his shoulder at Kisame and Hanabi. His right hand slowly waved for them to calm down and both relaxed. Relieved that they had listened, Naruto turned his attention to the Waterfall shinobi that had spoken, "I take it you are the ranking shinobi?"

"That would be me," another voice spoke up and the shinobi in front of Naruto parted to make room for the newcomer. Naruto watched the man cautiously and smiled at him to reassure that they meant no harm to the village. The man stopped several meters in front of Naruto's group and crossed his arms over his chest, "And now I would like you to answer the question my subordinate had asked you."

Naruto nodded and lowered his hands carefully to the side, "Before I tell you, I would like to know if Shibuki is still your leader?"

The man nodded, "Yes he is. Now, I am still waiting for an answer."

Naruto watched the man carefully scan his group. Naruto coughed to get the leader's attention, "We've came to Takigakure because we would like to talk to Shibuki."

"And what would you like to talk to him about?" The man raised an eye brow and mocked, "Did you really think we would let missing-nin just walk into our little village and let them talk to our leader. You there," he pointed at Kisame. "Shouldn't your organization be destroyed? And more importantly, I thought you were dead."

Kisame shrugged and flashed his razor-sharp teeth, "I guess you were misinformed."

The shinobi sneered, "I have heard of your skills Kisame Hoshigaki and I know of your organization and I ask that you turn around and leave. We have nothing of interest to Akatsuki and prefer to not have destruction be brought upon us."

Naruto frowned, "Listen you idiot. That guy," Naruto pointed with his finger over his shoulder at Kisame as his eyes flared in anger; "is working for me. I destroyed Akatsuki and we would gladly leave your piece of shit village but there is something here that I need and I am going to get it one way or another. So I suggest you let us pass and bring us before Shibuki."

The shinobi stepped back and narrowed his eyes at the unspoken threat, "Shibuki doesn't talk to strangers or criminals."

"Wait," Naruto said as he watched the many Waterfall shinobi place their hands over their weapons, "Who said anything about us not knowing Shibuki? In fact this lovely lady here next to me and I know him personally."

"As if," the shinobi growled and readied himself.

Naruto sighed, "Look if you don't believe us, go send someone to Shibuki and tell him that Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno are here to see him. We will wait for your person to return and in the meantime we will give you our weapons so you feel safe."

"Over my dead body," Kisame growled. "I am not going to let Samehada out of my hands."

"Kisame just do it." Naruto said and directed some of his killing intent towards the former Akatsuki. "You wouldn't want to join Madara in the afterlife so soon now… Would you?"

Without saying a word, Kisame swung Samehada off his back and offered the sword to the Waterfall ninja. Hanabi followed suit with her katana and Naruto looked at the shinobi he had been talking to, "What are you waiting for? I am growing impatient and trust me when I tell you that you don't want to piss me off right now. Go send your lackey and tell Shibuki that Naruto and Sakura are here to talk to him."

"Alright," the leader replied. "Sora, do as he said, inform Shibuki to what is happening."

"At once," the shinobi that had stopped Naruto and the group upon entering the village answered and vanished.

They were forced to wait for several minutes before the man called Sora returned with a scroll and handed it to his leader. Naruto watched the man read the scroll and he nodded, "Give them back their weapons. Shibuki is willing to see them. Follow me. I will bring you to him."

"Thank you," Naruto said and smiled. He walked arm in arm with Sakura after the shinobi and studied the village. "It sure has grown over the years," he muttered to Sakura who had placed her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"Yes," she replied softly. "Shibuki seems to be a good and well respected leader."

"Yeah, let's hope he is willing to help us. I'd hate to… you know… force him." Naruto said and motioned with his free hand for Kisame to step closer. Kisame was next to Naruto in an instant, "Kisame when Sakura and I talk to Shibuki, I want you and Hanabi to keep a watchful eye. We might be welcomed right now but who knows how long that is going to last and considering you being a wanted criminal… they might have some zealous ANBU that think they can take you down with your guard dropped here."

"Understood boss," Kisame whispered and fell back several steps so he was walking next to Hanabi. "Squirt," he whispered to get her attention. The girl looked up at the tall shark man and nodded before activating her Byakugan.

"We have arrived," the shinobi said and stepped aside for Naruto and Sakura to enter one of the largest buildings that existed in the village.

Naruto and Sakura parted from another and walked in. Kisame and Hanabi stayed behind as ordered. They were led along a long corridor that snaked through the house as if it were a labyrinth. Finally they stopped in front of a large door that partially slid aside to reveal a large room that was quite dark. They entered and walked in between rows of torches towards the center where a single person stood waiting.

"Welcome back to Takigakure Naruto and Sakura. What a pleasant surprise to have you visit us again. I am sorry about my men but they take security very seriously." Shibuki called out to them as they drew nearer. He gasped when Naruto and Sakura came to a halt only feet in front of him, "So it is true, I couldn't believe Sora when he described you two to me and mentioned that you were wearing the mark of a missing-nin. You two have defected Konoha, what happened?"

"Eh… I am sorry Shibuki but it's a very long story and we don't have much time." Naruto answered courteously. "We came here because we need your help. One of my team members told me that you might have some information about a certain woman that I am looking for. She must have passed through your village some twenty-five years ago during the month of October or later. I don't have much information but I know she is one of the few survivors of the Land of the Whirlpool and was living in Konoha before she vanished. We would like to search your archives to see if we can find any leads concerning her."

Shibuki blinked several times in rapid succession, "Sure of course Naruto. No problem. Follow me I will bring you there right now." He motioned for Naruto and Sakura to follow him. "Mind if I ask why this woman is so important to you?"

Naruto sighed, "I believe that she might be my mother."

"I understand," Shibuki said and didn't ask any more questions. He lead them into a large library, "Here are our archives and I believe the documents you require should be somewhere on the second floor. You should be able to find them quickly; the rows are organized by year. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like or can. I will return shortly but I have to take care of some business."

Naruto nodded his understanding and mumbled a silent "Thanks." He looked at Sakura who frowned at the massive task in front of them. Naruto chuckled and put an arm around her, "Don't worry Sakura-chan with the help of my shadow clones, we will find what we are looking for in a matter of minutes… At least I hope."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank god you mastered at least one of your jutsu."

"Hey now," Naruto mock pouted. "I mastered more than just the Kage Bunshin."

"I know Naruto," she smiled and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "Now go crazy and find the information that we need."

"Right…Taju Kage Bunshin," Naruto yelled as he formed the crossed fingers seal.

Hundreds of Naruto clones popped into existence and instantly ran up to the second floor and threw themselves at all the information they could find, scanning the archives for a mysterious woman with red hair and blue eyes that had appeared in the village some twenty-five years ago.

Naruto sat down at a table and Sakura followed him. He pulled out several scrolls from his bag and looked at their titles. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she stood behind him and threw her arms across his shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Looking at my family scrolls. I imagine the Fourth Hokage… I mean my dad might have left something for me, a message perhaps or maybe some jutsu."

"I am sorry Naruto," Sakura whispered into his ear and hugged him. "I can't imagine how lonely you must have been all these years, not knowing about your parents, not knowing any form of love or affection. It's a miracle that you never turned into someone like Gaara."

Naruto chuckled, "Sakura-chan you don't need to say you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong and I was loved. I might not have known my parents but old man Sarutobi and Iruka-sensei were there for me. Unlike Gaara, I had a few select people watch out for me and than there was you Sakura-chan. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were something special."

"Naruto you're so sweet," she kissed his cheek. "I was foolish to have ever loved Sasuke. I could have had you sooner but I was blinded by the myth that surrounded him."

"Well don't forget his duck butt haircut," Naruto teased. "It must have mystical powers or something. How else can you explain the obsessiveness girls have over him … and well one Orochimaru but let's not go there."

Sakura chortled, "I think you might be on to something."

"Oh look at this one Sakura-chan," Naruto said and moved the scroll for her so she could read what it said.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu," Sakura murmured. "Where have I heard that before?"

"The Academy," Naruto answered. "But the history books called it the Flying Thunder God Technique. This is a journal on how my father created the jutsu. Perhaps if I read it, I might be able to learn it as well. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yes I'd be happy for you," Sakura hugged him again. "Hey Naruto look," she pointed at another scroll. "This scroll says Rasengan. C'mon open it."

"But I already know the Rasengan," Naruto objected. "Why would I want to read about a technique that I already know and have taken further than my father ever did?"

Sakura playfully smacked Naruto over the head, "Dummy, your father wrote all of this. By reading it, you will get to know him. Don't you want to find out how he was like? What do you really know about him other than his war record?"

"Nothing," Naruto admitted and took the scroll with the Rasengan into his hands. He opened it carefully, "Thank you Sakura-chan for being my voice of reason. Who knows perhaps my father had more applications for the Rasengan that even Jiraiya didn't know about."

"It's possible," Sakura smiled and sat down next to Naruto and studied him as he checked more scrolls.

"Sakura-chan this is for you," Naruto said and held a scroll in front of her face.

She blinked away the daydream she experienced and tilted her head, "What is this?"

"It's a scroll containing a genjutsu that apparently my father created. You know I suck at genjutsu so here," He pushed the scroll closer to her. "Take it. It's a present from me to you. Consider it as a thank you for helping me and staying by my side."

"T-Thank you Naruto," Sakura couldn't believe he entrusted one of his father's techniques to her. Granted he sucked at genjutsu and he has no use for it but it must be a powerful jutsu if it was created by the Fourth Hokage.

She took the scroll into her shaking hands and carefully cracked the wax seal. She unrolled it and started reading. This scroll was written in diary style as well and it started off with some basic explanations and how the Yondaime Hokage had gotten the idea to create this jutsu. Sakura was surprised when she found out that this genjutsu was created with the help of Naruto's mother. "Interesting," Sakura murmured as she stopped reading and scanned further along. So far she hadn't even gotten to the part of where it explained the first steps to learn this genjutsu and Sakura was growing impatient. She scrolled open the entire text and looked at the bottom and finally saw the name of the jutsu. _"I call this genjutsu Kagami Fuchi. This technique creates a world that is built upon the target's worst nightmare. The user observes safely through a mirror and watches how the target experiences its own death. The target finally dies after the user shatters the mirror. Through extensive testing I have found out that the nightmare and death each person experiences differs from person to person. I believe this makes the genjutsu extremely powerful because it appears to feed upon the innate fear of dying that lingers amongst us all and therefore is extremely difficult to dispel. In my extensive tries and usage during the latest war, I have never had a single target that was capable of freeing itself from the Kagami Fuchi."_ She read out loud.

"What?" Naruto spoke up as he looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Naruto, this … if what your father writes is true," She whispered afraid to speak louder. "Then this might be as powerful and deadly as the Sharingan Demonic Illusion techniques, perhaps even more lethal. I would never want to be caught in this." Sakura shuddered visibly at the thought of experiencing this technique.

Naruto blinked not really understanding what she was talking about but he believed her. If she was afraid of it, it must be a dangerous and powerful genjutsu. He smiled, "And? Do you think you can learn it?"

Sakura looked at him wide eyed, "I don't know. I only skimmed over the information. I think I can but it will take time and I'd hate to say this but I would require test subjects." She frowned, "Oh god I just sounded like Orochimaru."

Naruto chuckled and quickly pulled her on top of him, "Ah but you are prettier than Orochimaru." And he kissed her.

"You always know how to cheer me up," Sakura muttered between short breaths as they disengaged from kissing.

"Oi! Boss," one of his clones yelled. "I think I found something."

"Toss it down," Naruto yelled up and caught the dusty and mold covered scroll. He sneezed and scanned the text as he awkwardly held the scroll to the side since Sakura was still sitting in his lap.

"Look here," Sakura pointed to a paragraph in the text.

Naruto followed her finger and read the passage, "Today a strange woman entered the village. She was beautiful but looked very sick. Her fire red hair and her blue eyes that I can only describe as blazing sapphires were distinguished features that only accented her already perfected beauty. She carried herself with an air of superiority but not in a snobbish way. She was skilled and probably very deadly in the arts of the shinobi but she didn't carry any hitai-ate that would identify her as a ninja from a different village. Reports reached me later this evening that the woman was seen in the local Inn getting drunk and had caused extensive damages when she was approached by several young and adventurous men in the village that couldn't resist her charm or beauty."

"Do you think it's her?" Sakura asked as he stopped reading.

"I think so. The description fits the picture that I have of her. Let's check if we can find more entries about her after this date." Naruto suggested.

Both he and Sakura scanned the scroll and read a few lines that described what the woman was doing, which wasn't much. Apparently she stayed in the Inn and drank sake when she wasn't sleeping off her hang over. "She sounds like a second Tsunade-baa-chan to me," Naruto chuckled as he read another report about the red headed woman beating up more suitors.

"Hey look here," Sakura spoke again and started reading. "It has been a week since the mysterious woman had arrived in our town. I have spoken to the old lady that owned the Inn and she was able to shed some light onto the woman's story. Apparently the fiery headed woman is called Kushina and the reason behind her unhindered binge drinking is due to the fact that she had lost her lover and newborn son all in one night. It must be terrible to experience such a tragic loss and I hope I never have to experience such a tragedy."

Sakura realized Naruto was wiping tears away from his face and she hugged him, "Naruto it's ok. You're not dead and when we find her I am sure she will be happy to finally be reunited with her lost son. See and now we know why she left Konoha, she left because she thought you and your father had died. I think, if I were in her place I would have done the same. I wouldn't have been able to stand living in the village where my lover and son were buried."

"I know," Naruto croaked as he fought back more tears. "What happened to her next?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered and looked back at the scroll. She continued skimming the text and for several weeks there wasn't any mentioning of Naruto's mother. "Ah here," Sakura pointed at the text again and started reading as she took Naruto's free hand into hers. "Kushina has decided to leave us. In a way she has grown on a few us and we are sad to see her go but we can understand her. She is grieving and is searching for something that she is unable to find here in Takigakure. She has spoken to a merchant from the Country of Wind that has stopped in our little village and the merchant agreed to take her along. Kushina told me that the merchant was on his way to Sunagakure and I pray that she will find some peace soon. I will surely miss her."

"Suna…" Naruto mouthed as his eyes lingered on the last paragraph that mentioned his mother.

Sakura hugged him, "Yes. We will be going to Sunagakure next." She slid off Naruto's lap and started collecting the Namikaze scrolls that littered the table and placed them into Naruto's bag. She placed the scroll containing the Kagami Fuchi genjutsu into her own bag so she could freely access it without having to bother Naruto all the time.

She turned to the many shadow clones that still roamed the archives and clapped her hands to get their attention, "Ok boys your service is no longer needed. Please dispel yourselves."

"Yes Mam," all shouted in unison and puffed away in a giant cloud of smoke.

Sakura slightly chuckled at the clones' antics and turned to face Naruto who was still sitting at the table with a frown on his face. "Naruto what is it?" She asked as she walked over to him and kneeled beside him as she placed a hand on his knee.

He looked at her in confusion, "Do you think that perhaps… What is the possibility of… Could it even be true?"

Sakura tilted her head, "What is what?"

"Gaara… Is he my brother?" Naruto didn't know how else to say it.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto, just because Gaara has red hair just like your mother, doesn't make him your brother. I think he is also born several months before you, which makes it impossible for him to be your half-brother because Kushina was in Konoha at the time."

"Oh right," Naruto smiled weakly. "I guess I panicked for a little there." He energetically jumped to his feet and pulled Sakura up and crushed her into a hug, "Let's get the hell out of here and start our journey to Sunagakure."

Sakura laughed at Naruto's sudden mood swing and kissed his cheek, "Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The half sized platoon of Leaf shinobi stood in front of a giant waterfall in the Land of Waterfalls. "Takigakure?" Sasuke frowned as he and everyone else wondered why Naruto and Sakura had gone to this little village.

"Strange," Neji stated. "I would have expected them to go to a large village if they needed protection from Hunter-nin but Takigakure?"

"What is it Kakashi-san?" Tsume Inuzaka asked the grey haired Jonin and leader of the mission.

"I am not sure," Kakashi started and brushed with his right hand through his hair "But we had a mission here before. Perhaps they came here to talk to old friends."

"It's possible," Sasuke murmured.

"Either way we have to find out. Let's go," Kakashi ordered and the twenty Leaf shinobi walked through the waterfall and towards Takigakure. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a squad of Kirigakure's Chishio ANBU, who stealthily followed Kakashi's group minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I originally had planned to finish the chapter after the upcoming fight scene but the chapter would have ended up being too long. Sorry but the action won't happen until the next update. Leave your precious reviews and I hope my Japanese online translator didn't fail me.**

**Chishio ANBU**** – **Blood ANBU. I decided to create a special ANBU division consisting of veterans only. They act as personal bodyguards to the Mizukage.

**Kagami Fuchi**** – **Mirror's Edge or Mirror's abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Re-uploaded due to mistakes. Apparently FF is lagging like hell. So far I have received 2 E-Mail Alerts saying I uploaded this chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if another one will come. Sorry for that retarded spam but it isn't entirely my fault. I just ended up removing it again after realizing there were no Alerts after I had this posted several hours ago.  
**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura left the library arm and arm and walked through the maze like corridors towards the location of Kisame and Hanabi. Half way there, they were intercepted by a flustered looking Shibuki, "Is everything alright Shibuki?"

"Yes, of course Naruto." Shibuki answered almost too quickly. "Were you two able to find what you were looking for? Did you find out if your mother stopped by in this village?"

"Actually, we didn't find anything. Sorry to have bothered you my friend," Naruto lied as he smiled at Shibuki.

Naruto felt Sakura inch closer and he turned his head to look at her and found her staring off into the distance as if she was concentrating on something far away. Still smiling, Naruto probed the surroundings with his senses.

"We have guests," Sakura pointed out what Naruto had just found out himself.

"Indeed we have. I am sorry Shibuki but it is time for us to leave. It seems Konoha has already caught up with us." Naruto stared at his friend and held a gentle smile, "You wouldn't happen to know how they found us this quickly?"

Shibuki flinched under the intense stare and lowered his head, "I am sorry Naruto but before I invited you to come meet with me, I had received an urgent message from Konoha saying that you and Sakura-san have gone rogue. You know Takigakure is allied with Konoha, so I had to send out a message telling them that you are currently in my village. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

Naruto shrugged with his shoulders, "Don't worry about it. I knew before hand that you would contact Konoha and I hope we can leave your village without causing damage and bloodshed to you and your village. I am just a bit surprised at how quickly Konoha was able to respond."

"I am as well," Shibuki admitted. "I had planned on letting you leave peacefully but I guess my hands are tight now." He finished as Naruto, Sakura, and Shibuki reached the entrance of the building where Kisame and Hanabi were waiting. Their swords already in their hands and the Takigakure shinobi that were ordered to guard them and their weapons lay dead or unconscious around their feet.

Naruto chuckled, "It appears we will have to fight you as well Shibuki but if possible, I'd appreciate not to."

Stunned, Shibuki looked at the carnage that was spread out in front of him. Twenty of his best shinobi were slaughtered like lambs. He swallowed away his rising fear and looked at the smiling Naruto. "I-I think I won't get my village involved anymore. I am sorry Naruto-san."

"Wise decision," Naruto's smile vanished and his blue eyes turned cold. "Now let's deal with Konoha," he said as he turned to his group of misfits.

Kisame grinned and Naruto could feel Kisame's bloodlust slowly rise. Naruto mentally shook his head at Kisame's lust for battle and turned next to look at a shook up Hanabi. The Hyuga girl was carrying an impassionate expression but Naruto saw miniscule movements of her eyes and a barely noticeable quiver in her sword that told her how nervous and frightened the girl was. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Hanabi instantly snapped her head over towards him. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized who was comforting her. Naruto smiled and patted her, "Hanabi I want you to stay with Sakura. I am not going to ask you to fight right now. Only defend yourself if you are attacked. Ok?"

"But I want to help," Hanabi objected. "I can do this. I promise I won't get in yours and Kisame-sensei's ways."

Naruto sighed, "Listen Hanabi I know you can but just trust me on this one. Look even Sakura-chan won't be fighting, so you two girls just sit back and enjoy the show."

"What?" Sakura stomped over and grabbed Naruto by the collar pulling him down to her eye level, "What do you mean I won't fight? I am not made out of glass you know… I can take care of myself just fine and so can Hanabi."

Naruto laughed uneasily, "Sakura-chan I know that but I just want to have some fun."

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Naruto there are twenty Konoha shinobi heading our way. I am sure you will have plenty of fun even if Hanabi and I keep a few busy. There is plenty for everyone."

"Alright, do as you please." Naruto replied in defeat, "Let's move outside the village. Follow me."

"Lead the way boss," Kisame grinned at the prospect of unhindered battle. "C'mon little lady," he said as he scooped up Hanabi and threw her over his shoulder only to jump after Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey! Damn it, I can run on my own Kisame-sensei," Hanabi complained only to be dropped to the ground, her butt hitting the softness of a lush green field. She jumped to her feet and blinked in surprise as she saw Takigakure quite a distance away. "Wow… did we really travel this fast?"

"That is why you traveled the Kisame express… count yourself lucky because you're the only one that rides it that isn't dead or dying." Kisame mocked the girl as he grinned at her.

Hanabi looked flustered at his shark like grin, "Kisame express?" She blinked several times as she mulled this over in her head and suddenly blushed. Screaming she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You pervert!"

"What? I am no pervert." Kisame was stunned at the accusation. Thinking and mumbling to himself, "What's so pervert-y about Kisame express?" He suddenly slapped his hand against his forehead and returned the accusing finger, "You're the pervert of even thinking of something like that."

Naruto laughed out loud as Hanabi's face turned an even darker shade of red. Naruto suddenly heard the cracking of knuckles and he quickly took several steps away from the arguing brute and petite girl.

"Enough!" Sakura shouted and hit both over the head. They impacted the ground faces first, "You're both perverts."

Naruto laughed again but quickly fell silent as Sakura's fiery gaze fell upon him. He saw her right eye twitch in annoyance and he quickly coughed into his hand, "Let's stay focused. I can already see them coming. Prepare yourselves."

Not even a minute later, they stood across the Konoha shinobi and faced them. Naruto raised his arm in greeting and smiled, "Yo!"

"Yo!" Pakkun raised his paw in reply. "It has been a long time Naruto."

"It sure has," Naruto talked to the little pug and ignored the incredulous stares he was receiving.

Sakura coughed into her fist to get Naruto's attention, "Naruto-kun as much as I am happy to see Pakkun again, I don't think we have time for idle chit chat right now."

Naruto sighed, "I know Sakura-chan but I already know how this is going to turn out. We will have to fight them and I just want to leave in peace. We already killed enough today," Naruto finished as he looked briefly towards Takigakure and remembered the shinobi Kisame and Hanabi had killed. He then turned to Kakashi. "So what is your opinion Kakashi?"

Kakashi studied his former student and looked at his little group. His eyes wondered over to Sakura, who offered him one of her weak smiles and a nod with the head to show her respect to the aging Jonin. Kakashi's eyes then wondered over to Kisame and Kakashi sighed, "I thought I had killed you seven years ago but it appears I'll have to do it again."

Kisame grinned, "Ah Copy Ninja Kakashi… I am glad we have another chance to go at it and this time I won't be hindered by a pained wrist. This reminds me," he walked over to Sakura and thrust out his right arm in front of her. "You were the one responsible that my bones grew back incorrectly, how about you fix it so I can have some fun with Kakashi."

"You know you could have come to me sooner," Sakura scolded the giant man. She took his wrist in between her hands and broke the bones. Kisame growled at her but her hands started glowing green with healing chakra as she mended the broken wrist. "There all fixed now. Go have fun."

"Thanks," Kisame mumbled and walked back to stand next to Naruto as he tested his freshly healed wrist. "Finally I can move it freely again without it hurting all the time. Ah, and the stiffness in the joint is gone as well. Pinky sure is talented when it comes to healing."

A low growl was heard coming from Sakura, expressing her dislike at the nickname.

"Do we really have to fight Kakashi?" Naruto spoke up as he looked at the group of Leaf shinobi. "I see you brought quite a lot of help with you. I almost feel honored but I fear you still won't stand a chance. Sasuke is the only one that has the slightest chance of fighting Sakura or me but even then it's not a guaranteed win. The rest of your little team is just a hindrance… wouldn't you agree Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You know that you almost sound like I did before you beat some sense into me." Sasuke's gaze turned to Sakura and his voice turned cold, "And you… How dare you use me like a pawn in your little plan?"

Sakura fake laughed, "How does it feel to be used Sasuke? How does it feel to be rejected? Count yourself lucky that you had Madara looking out for you, if it weren't for him you would never have become Hokage. Oh and how is your little plan coming along with repopulating the Uchiha clan? Too bad neither I nor Ino are options to you anymore, you had your chance but you blew it a long time ago. Now live with the consequences you jerk."

"I don't care about being Hokage," Sasuke spat. "Nobody uses an Uchiha," Sasuke jumped forward and headed for Sakura, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Sasuke stop right now," Kakashi yelled but the Uchiha wouldn't listen.

Sakura rolled with her eyes and said, "I got this," as she saw Naruto tense slightly. She watched Sasuke close the distance quickly, his right fist cocked back and ready to throw a punch at her. She smirked and carefully steadied her foothold. And as Sasuke threw his punch, Sakura mimicked him but ducked under his flying fist and connected hers with his open stomach. The chakra empowered fist slammed into Sasuke and threw him back several hundred feet. She stood back up and smiled, "There now he won't be interrupting us for a while."

Naruto laughed at Sakura's smiling face that made her look very innocent but he knew better than to test the pink haired woman. Naruto turned to Kakashi who was shocked but hid it well behind his mask, "What do you want Kakashi? I know for a fact that we left a message with Baa-chan saying that we would kill anyone that follows us. I suggest you leave now before we get serious because I will promise you that not all of you will walk away from this encounter if we have to fight."

Kakashi sighed and wiped his hand across his face, "Really Naruto, you know why we have come. Not only did you and Sakura betray Konoha but you also broke into the treasury. And you have kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga… did you really think we would let you just take the Byakugan?"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned and looked at Hanabi. "We didn't kidnap her, she came along willingly."

"What?" Kakashi almost yelled as he looked at the youngest Hyuga heir, who was standing next to Kisame. "Is that true?"

Hanabi nodded, "Yes I have decided to follow Sakura-sensei and Naruto-sensei."

"Hanabi you can't go with them," Neji stepped forward. "You are a member of the Hyuga Main Branch. Your side is by your sister and it is your duty to support her as she leads the Hyuga clan."

"I am not going back cousin," Hanabi retorted. "I am not going to become a pawn to my sister's rule. She is weaker than me and I am not going to join you in the Branch family either. I refuse to carry the curse of the Hyuga. I am not coming back to Konoha only to be branded by the Caged Bird Seal."

Naruto stepped forward and placed himself between Kakashi and his group. "There you have it Kakashi. Hanabi is staying with us and there is nothing you can do about it." Naruto looked at everyone in Kakashi's group and stared them down, "Now I suggest you return to Konoha and forget about us."

Naruto turned around and walked away, "Let's leave." Sakura, Kisame, and Hanabi followed Naruto and Kakashi watched the group walk away from them. Kakashi sighed and was about to call out for Naruto to stop when the ground shook.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke's chakra spike. "Naruto stop right there," Sasuke yelled as he stood on top of his summoned snake. "I can't let you take Hanabi with you. I have my orders from the Hokage. Either we'll bring her back or we'll kill her."

Naruto stopped and lowered his head. He sighed and shook his head, "Sasuke you need to learn to pick your fights." Naruto clenched and unclenched his right fist before he turned around to face the group of Leaf shinobi. Naruto's face was emotionless and his eyes burned with a fire that showed his level of seriousness. "Sakura… Kisame… Hanabi… Stand back!"

The three jumped away from Naruto and watched as he bit his thumb and flew through several hand signs. An explosion of smoke announced the arrival of Naruto's summon but what happened next surprised everyone, even Sakura. The cloud of smoke grew and grew, expanding beyond the size of Gamabunta, the toad king. And when the cloud of smoke finally dissipated, Naruto did what no other shinobi had done before. Naruto had summoned not only Gamabunta but Gamakichi as well, and two more giant toads. All four toads were dressed for battle and Gamabunta blew out a puff of smoke as he looked ahead at Sasuke's giant snake, "I see Manda's son has come out to play. What is the meaning of this Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke, "They are trying to stop us from leaving."

"What is going on Naruto? They are from Konoha just like you," Gamabunta rumbled as he looked down at Kakashi and the rest.

Two more shouts were heard and the field filled with more smoke to reveal Sakura and Anko having summoned their own animals. Sakura stood on top of Katsuyu and moved next to Gamabunta. She looked over to Naruto and smiled, "I told you I won't let you have all the fun."

Naruto rolled with his eyes and simply nodded his understanding. "Oi Gamabunta we have left Konoha to do our own thing and they are trying to stop us. Are you alright with fighting Konoha?"

Gamabunta took another puff of his pipe and looked over to his son Gamakichi, who nodded. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Gamakichi already told me about your traveling companions even though I only see one."

"Yeah, the other one is taking care of something elsewhere and thanks a lot Bunta," Naruto thanked the toad boss.

"Oi Naruto! Why the fuck did you summon us as well?" Gamakichi yelled up at Naruto as he stood on top of his father's head. "Why the fuck are Gamaken and Gamasushi here as well?"

The other two massive toads nodded in agreement with Gamakichi and patiently waited for Naruto to answer. Naruto shrugged with his shoulders and sheepishly grinned as he held his hand behind his head, "I guess I was too pissed off and used too much chakra. Sorry."

"You are fucking useless, you know that Naruto. Anyways we're out of here," Gamakichi grumbled and vanished in a puff of smoke with the other two toads joining him.

Kakashi paid careful attention to the entire conversation between Naruto and the toads. He jumped up to Anko and stood next to her on her giant snake, "Anko, a change of plan. It appears Konan is no longer with them. I want you to fight Sakura. Keep her busy and don't let her join in on the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke won't stand a chance against both of them."

Anko pouted, "But I wanted to play with Naruto-kun. His blood is delicious," she smirked as an evil glint sparkled in her eyes.

Kakashi shuddered visibly, "Just keep Sakura busy. Trust me when I tell you that you will enjoy fighting her. She is a second Tsunade after all."

Anko looked over to the pink haired woman that stood on top of the giant slug and Anko smiled as she licked her lips, "I wonder if she tastes as sweet as Naruto… oh I wonder if those two have done it. Perhaps I can taste him on her… how wonderful. Thanks Kakashi I think fighting that wily mink's and get my revenge on her for tricking me several days ago in the Forest of Death is a delicious idea. I will enjoy this."

"Um… you're welcome Anko," Kakashi mumbled and quickly jumped over to Sasuke. "Sasuke you take care of Naruto as we discussed."

Sasuke simply nodded as he glared at the Blond in frustration at being passed again by pure power. _"How the fuck can he summon four giant toads and not even be winded,"_ Sasuke growled in his mind.

Kakashi saw the serious expression on Sasuke's face and sighed. "Just be careful Sasuke," Kakashi patted his former student on the shoulder and jumped back down to the ground. "Everyone listen carefully, Anko and Sasuke are going to fight Sakura and Naruto. I will fight Kisame and Neji I want you to subdue your cousin Hanabi. Everyone else fall back and be careful not to get caught up in between the fights. This is going to be intense. Yugao I leave you in charge of deciding who requires backup and assign the appropriate people."

"Kisame," Naruto yelled down at the former Akatsuki member. "Go ahead and take Kakashi away from here and have yourself some fun."

"Ten-Four boss," Kisame mock saluted and hefted Samehada on his shoulder, "Let's go Kakashi. We don't want to get caught up in between these monsters."

"Lead the way," Kakashi responded and both he and Kisame vanished only to reappear several hundred meters west of their previous location.

"Hanabi," Naruto jumped down and landed next to the frightened girl. Her eyes were fixed upon the large summons that surrounded her. Her head moved back and forth between Gamabunta and Katsuyu. "Hanabi," Naruto repeated and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It appears you will have to fight Neji. Don't be afraid of him, he might be a dick most of the times but he isn't as bad as he is made out to be. I know you can beat him… just remember Sakura's and Kisame's training. You'll do fine," Naruto reassured her.

Hanabi nodded and looked at her cousin before she ran away with Neji following her.

Naruto jumped up and landed next to Sakura. He slid an arm around her and turned her to face him. He placed a kiss on her as his hand gave her butt a playful squeeze, "I am glad you get to fight Anko-san. She freaks me out. Be careful Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and bit her lower lip as she repressed her rising urge to throw herself at Naruto. She leaned in, "I am so going to get you for that."

Naruto looked innocently at her but eventually cracked and smirked, "Ah don't be like this… I know you like it when I squeeze your butt while we kiss."

"Are you two done or can I join in on it?" Anko leered at the two.

"Let's go," Sakura huffed in anger and told Katsuyu to move away from Naruto. "Have fun with Sasuke Naruto-kun," she called to him after he had returned to standing on top of Gamabunta.

Naruto smiled and waved after Sakura. A snort returned Naruto's attention to the front and he looked at a sneering Sasuke, "Are you ready to fight now dope?"

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Gamabunta I want you to have fun with that stupid snake, I'll take care of Sasuke."

"As you wish Naruto," Gamabunta rumbled and inhaled another puff of smoke. He slowly drew his giant katana. "What do you say future snake wallet? Let's leave these two knuckleheads to their own fight while we take ours elsewhere. Show me if you can make your father proud."

"With pleasure," the purple snake that looked like a younger version of Manda hissed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi raised his hitai-ate and revealed his sharingan as he prepared to fight Kisame. Neither of the two noticed the platoon of Kirigakure's Chishio ANBU observing them.

Kisame hefted Samehada off his shoulders, "Ready to play Kakashi?"

Kakashi pulled out his retired ANBU sword that he had used to defeat Kisame with once before. Kakashi remembered those days well, the days had been hectic and painful and he had enjoyed the quiet years after Akatsuki's defeat. But now he was faced with an enemy he had fought before and should have killed, if it hadn't been for Sakura. He sighed and raised his guard, "It is an honor to fight you again Kisame Hoshigaki but like before I cannot afford to lose."

Kisame grinned and pointed Samehada at Kakashi, "Neither can I Copy Cat. Akatsuki may have been defeated but I owe that silly boy and his girlfriend my life and I gave them my promise to help them on their quest."

Kakashi frowned, "Before we start let me ask you one question."

"Go ahead."

"What are they looking for? What is their quest?" Kakashi asked trying to find out why his former students had decided to betray Konoha.

Kisame tilted his head and smirked, "So you don't know? In that case, I will refuse to answer your question."

Kisame rushed forward. Once the distance between Kakashi and Kisame closed, he swung Samehada as if it were a bat. Watching Kakashi dodge by jumping away, Kisame rolled out of the way of one of Kakashi's downward slashes. Kisame laughed as he got to his feet and saw Kakashi standing back in a defensive position, "Enough of this warm-up."

Kisame made a hand sign and the field surrounding the two shinobi was blanketed in a thick mist. Kakashi watched as Kisame slowly dissolved in the mist and he sighed, "I don't have time for child's play Kisame."

Kakashi stabbed his katana into the ground and his two hands quickly formed a seal. Kakashi muttered, "Katon: Haisekisho" before opening his mouth and spewing out superheated ash that quickly spread out and into the mist.

"Do you think this weak ash is going to hurt me Kakashi?" Kisame mocked.

Kakashi responded by clicking his teeth together and the entire area violently exploded. The mist vanished instantly as the humidity of the air was burned away by the superheated fire. In the center stood Kakashi with his sword back in hand and ready to defend himself.

The battlefield calmed and Kakashi saw Kisame lying on the ground several meters away from him. Kakashi jumped over and readied himself to stab Kisame and ending this fight quickly but just as he stabbed the giant, he dissolved into water. "Water Clone," Kakashi muttered and pulled his sword out of the dirt.

"Exactly," Kisame chuckled as he appeared behind Kakashi. Samehada raised high above and in a two handed downward strike split Kakashi in half. The shocked expression on Kakashi's face was still livid but Kisame frowned as he saw no blood. Kisame felt the tingling sensation of electricity racing up his arms and he quickly jumped back as he watched the two halves that were Kakashi explode. "Lightning Clone? I am impressed Kakashi."

"Thank you," Kakashi muttered from behind Kisame and stabbed the giant through the right shoulder.

Kisame cried out in pain as he felt the thin ANBU sword bite its way into his flesh and punching through the bone of his shoulder blade and coming out on the other side. "Lucky shot," Kisame growled and threw his body forward to help dislodge his body from Kakashi's sword. Kisame slammed his hands together and turned to face Kakashi, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" A large jet of water shot out from Kisame's mouth and headed directly towards Kakashi.

Kisame watched as it slammed into Kakashi and threw the Leaf shinobi across the field. Little did Kisame know that the real Kakashi was standing behind him and raised his sword for another attack. Kisame's eyes widened as he felt something wasn't right when the Kakashi that was caught in his water shockwave didn't react. Kisame saw a thin shadow out of the corners of his eyes and he rolled forward only for the real Kakashi to miss and slash across Kisame's back. _"Shit… shit… shit,"_ Kisame cursed in his mind. _"With my right shoulder shot I can't even use Samehada and in an all out jutsu fight I can't win against Kakashi."_

"Clearly you are no match to me anymore Hoshigaki," Kakashi stated and looked over to check out how the other battles were going. "It's time I end this and…" Kakashi was interrupted as Kisame appeared above Kakashi. Samehada was raised high in Kisame's left hand and came crashing down upon Kakashi.

Kakashi's knees threatened to buckle under the intense strain and force of Kisame's left and weaker arm holding the giant sword. Kakashi watched Kisame spin in the air and Kisame's outstretched foot connected with Kakashi's head.

The force of the impact sent Kakashi flying. Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes to find the world around him shaking violently from the contact with Kisame's foot to his temples. Kakashi felt like throwing up and stood up on shaky legs when he felt a surge of chakra rapidly approaching. He looked up and found a shark like fin traveling in the ground at him at high speed. Still shaken, Kakashi quickly jumped into the air to dodge Kisame's attack. "What an interesting technique Hoshigaki but I am afraid you lose," Kakashi said and charged a Chidori in his right hand as he landed and saw the shark like protrusion charge at him again.

Instead of jumping into the air and avoiding it again, Kakashi side stepped and at the moment as the fin passed him, he slammed his Chidori into the ground. The ground around him exploded and spit out a heavily bleeding Kisame as Kakashi's Chidori blew away parts of Kisame's right side.

Kakashi walked over to Kisame and squatted next to the giant Kiri missing-nin, "It was an honor."

Kisame spat up some blood and smiled, "It was an honor indeed Kakashi." He watched Kakashi stand and slowly walk away from him and Kisame didn't regret anything. In fact he was glad he was dieing. Death in battle is glorious; death of old age is a curse he never wanted to experience anyways.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Sakura," Anko started as the two women stared at each other while standing on top of their summons. "Tell me… how good is Naruto in the sack?"

Shocked, Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. "W-What… that is none of your business Anko-san," Sakura screamed at the purple haired Jonin as her face ran red in embarrassment.

"Awww c'mon Sakura-chan," Anko purred. "You can tell dear Anko-neechan. Was it good? How big is he? How does he taste like? Oh I want to know." Anko squealed as she couldn't contain the excitement.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. Here she stood on top of Katsuyu and was ready to fight Anko but instead Anko was asking her very private questions about her relationship with Naruto. "Lady Sakura what is this woman talking about?" Katsuyu asked in her soft innocent voice.

"Yes Sakura-chan, what am I talking about?" Anko grinned and licked her lips.

"I… I," Sakura stammered perplexed. "N-Nothing… I don't know what that crazy woman is talking about."

"Now I am hurt," Anko pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts only to push them up and force them to come out from under her open trench coat. "Aw, look at this now Sakura-chan, you got me all excited my nipples have gotten hard."

"A-Anko-san," Sakura screamed in panic and averted her eyes as Anko started rubbing her nipples and moan.

Sakura suddenly felt a pair of soft squishy breasts push against her back and Sakura's eyes snapped open as she felt the stinging of cold metal on her skin and she knew she had fallen victim to Anko's trick. "Oh dear that was easy," Anko whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Lady Sakura," Katsuyu voiced up panicky as the giant slug realized her summoner was in a pinch.

"Don't move sluggy or else I am going to kill her," Anko spoke up and pressed the kunai harder against Sakura's skin. She drew a little blood, only to lick her lips and lowering her head to suckle on the fresh wound.

Sakura moaned as she suddenly felt Anko's lips on her throat. She felt the woman's tongue caress the stinging wound and heard the sound of sucking. She felt one of Anko's hands grasp one her breasts and started kneading it. "A-Anko-san, please stop." Sakura moaned as her body started reacting to the sexual ways Anko was handling her.

"But you are quite tasty Sakura-chan," Anko purred into her ear as her hand that was massaging the pinkette's breast moved lower and in between the legs. "You taste as good as Naruto and I bet you're all wet down there."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock only to close as she felt Anko's cold hand slip under her spandex shorts and trace over her sensitive skin. She moaned again and writhed in Anko's arms as she was desperately trying to get away from the fingers that were lighting up sparks of electricity in her lower region. "A-Anko-san…" Sakura sighed in pleasure.

"Oh my you're already trembling," Anko uttered in surprise as her fingers felt the hips tremor from the growing pleasure in Sakura's womanhood. Anko smiled deviously and continued. She slipped her fingers to where she wanted them to be and felt Sakura's juices already flowing out. Her fingers gently slipped apart her lips and slide inside.

Sakura whined in protest but was at Anko's mercy as Sakura felt Anko's finger slide inside her. "Oh dear you are so wet," Sakura heard Anko whisper gleefully into her ear. Sakura hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment and bit her lip to quell further moans that would only entice Anko to continue.

The torture stopped when Anko stopped thrusting her fingers into Sakura. Almost delirious, Sakura missed that Anko had lowered Sakura onto her back on top of Katsuyu and was now straddling her hips. Her eyes fluttered open and saw Anko's fingers that were dripping with Sakura's juices going inside Anko's mouth. The sound of Anko sucking on her fingers entered Sakura's mind and Sakura started crying.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry," Anko whispered as she was done cleaning her fingers. "You taste quite wonderfully and I can taste some of Naruto as well. So you have done it," Anko smirked and hovered with her face inches above Sakura's. "Now let me taste Naruto directly, let's kiss. I am sure I can still taste him on you from earlier."

Sakura wanted to scream, to punch that purple headed snake for doing this to her. Her mind was disgusted at the idea of being touched and dirtied by that vile woman but her sex had betrayed her. Her tears were her only outlet of frustration because her arms and legs refused to listen to her mind to put a stop to the woman. It was almost as if Sakura had been poisoned and since she couldn't seem to stop the sex crazed woman, Sakura closed her eyes and thought about Naruto in an attempt to block out the things Anko was doing to her.

Sakura felt Anko's lips upon her, she felt Anko's tongue stroke her tight closed lips and begging for entry but Sakura refused to comply. Sakura could feel the frustration in Anko grow and Anko's tongue began to lash out at Sakura's lips. Slowly, Anko's tongue forced its way into Sakura and when Anko explored Sakura's mouth and tried to entice Sakura to return the kiss, Sakura's eyes snapped open and her eyes lid up like a pair of raging firestorms. The sickening touch of Anko's tongue upon Sakura's own woke up her body from the stupor of being caught in Anko's mind robbing touch. Sakura pushed Anko away from her and summoned as much chakra into her right fist.

Anko saw the fire of hate burn in Sakura's green eyes and all she was able to utter was a quick "Shit!" before Anko's face was hit dead-on by Sakura's fist.

"Shannaro!" Sakura screamed and let her fist fly free into Anko's fear contorted face. Sakura jumped to her feet and her chest rose quickly up and down as she breathed heavily as adrenaline and anger raced through her veins. She watched Anko impact the ground far below her and quickly jumped down landing next to the purple headed Jonin that struggled to get to her feet.

"Shit," Anko muttered again as she spat out some blood and lose teeth. She knew her nose was broken because she could only breathe through her mouth and even that had become difficult with all the blood pooling in it. She grimaced only to realize her jaw was broken as well. She felt Sakura land next to her and Anko fearfully looked up at the raging kunoichi.

"Like my master…, I don't like to lose Anko-neechan!" Sakura wickedly grinned as she pulled her right glove harder over her hand.

Anko laughed as much as was possible but it only came out as a half gurgling, "Is Naruto your Master?"

Sakura's eye twitched and she slammed her fist into Anko's stomach. A crater opened up beneath the purple haired Jonin and Sakura looked down at the defeated woman. Puffing strands of hair out of her face, Sakura kneeled next to Anko to check on her vitals only to find out that Anko had merely passed out.

"I will eat you for killing Anko-kaasan," the giant snake roared and charged at Sakura who was currently climbing out of the pit.

Sakura looked up and saw the giant snake with its mouth agape fly towards her. She knew she had no time to dodge the attack, so Sakura did the only thing that she could. She summoned all of her chakra into her fist and readied herself to let lose her frightening strength. Sakura, as well as the snake were saved by Katsuyu, who intervened in the nick of time as she slithered in between the two.

"Lady Sakura," Katsuyu asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks for the help Katsuyu." Sakura thanked her summon.

"Let me pass you bothersome slug," the snake hissed. "I have to avenge my Kaasan."

"Kaasan?" Sakura questioned and looked confusingly from the snake to Anko and back at the snake. She pointed at Anko, "Anko is your mother?"

The giant snake looked at Anko and hissed, "Yes. Kaasan has been taking care off me since I was born. My father Manda hated me and said I was a disgrace to the family because I did not enjoy eating humans. I was banished and I was Anko-kaasan's first summon. She knew my story and took pity on me and secretly raised me away from Orochimaru's and my father's vile eyes. She is all I have and you killed her. I demand your life you pink headed human."

Sakura looked up at the snake, "Anko-san isn't dead. She is only unconscious. She will be fine and will wake up soon."

The snake narrowed its eyes and moved its giant head down to Anko and flicked with its tongue across Anko's body. "You speak the truth," the snake exclaimed and lowered its massive frame into the crater only to coil up around Anko.

Sakura jumped on top of Katsuyu and looked over to the other battles. She saw Naruto fighting Sasuke in an intense taijutsu fight while Gamabunta was slapping around Sasuke's giant snake as if it were nothing but a plush toy in the far distance. Hanabi was fighting Neji and it seemed Sakura's young student was fairing very well against her much stronger cousin. Apparently, Kisame's teachings in sword style were very useful. Sakura than saw Kakashi walking towards the group of the remaining Leaf shinobi and she sighed as she spied upon the still body of Kisame lying across the battlefield in the far distance. "Katsuyu take me to where Kisame is. He requires my help. I can't believe he got beaten this quickly."

"As you wish Lady Sakura," Katsuyu sung and started sliding forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi walked over to Yugao and the remaining Leaf shinobi that had stayed back and observed the fighting from afar. As he reached the little group, Kakashi saw Katsuyu the giant slug with Sakura on top move. Kakashi stopped and observed the mountain of living flesh and slime, and let out a sigh of relief as the slug continued and passed the spot where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting.

"Should we stop her Kakashi-san," Yugao asked as she approached him. "She is heading towards Kisame Hoshigaki and is most likely going to heal him, if he hasn't died yet."

Kakashi shook his head and watched as Sakura jumped down from the slug and land next to the Kiri missing-nin. "No, none of us have the skill to take her on. I have heard some frightening things from the Hokage at what Sakura can do. That girl is going to heal that man regardless of us interfering or not. We'd only slow her down and that would piss her off and I wouldn't want to face her when she gets riled up, especially not if what Tsunade-sama said it true."

"What did the Hokage tell you about this girl Kakashi-san?" Yugao asked as her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the pink haired kunoichi heal the dying Akatsuki member.

Kakashi sighed and tore his eyes from Sakura and looked over to where a giant crater was sitting in the country side. "The Hokage has told me that Sakura enters this overbearing mindset when she heals someone and if she gets interrupted her anger explodes to a level that and I quote 'I have never witnessed before'. The Hokage sure seemed terrified enough of it when she let me in on this secret." Kakashi finished. "Either way, she will be busy healing Kisame and the two of them won't be bothering us for a while."

"If you say so," Yugao replied but didn't sound convinced. "What do you wish to do now?"

"First, let's send someone to check on Anko and retrieve her," Kakashi tore his eyes away from the giant hole. "I doubt she is dead, Sakura isn't the kind of a person to kill someone in cold blood."

"As you wish," Yugao bowed and snapped with a finger. "Lee-san and two of you ANBU go retrieve Anko-san and return to us immediately."

Kakashi watched the three people splinter off from the group and race towards the crater. The ground shook and Kakashi's eyes fell upon the most intense fight he had ever watched. The chakra the two combatants pumped out was intense and the lush green field that they had been fighting in was littered with patches of burned grass and torn up dirt where Sasuke's Katon jutsu and Naruto's Futon jutsu had touched the innocent ground.

"Impressive," Yugao muttered as she watched the two young men fight.

"Indeed and terrifying," Kakashi added and felt Yugao's questioning gaze upon him. "Considering that both of them aren't even serious yet."

"If you say so Kakashi-san," Tsume Inuzuka said as she stepped up to Kakashi and Yugao with her son Kiba and Hinata in tow.

"How is Neji-san doing against my sister?" Hinata asked without confidence.

"He appears to be holding his own at the moment," Kakashi answered and watched an interesting and peculiar fight between the two Hyuga. "All of you get ready to move in. Once Hanabi has been subdued by Neji, we'll go in and retreat quickly. Don't forget that Hanabi's retrieval is our main mission."

Everyone nodded their understanding and resumed watching the remaining two fights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto blocked another kick by Sasuke that was aimed at Naruto's head. He dropped to his knees and swiped away Sasuke's leg. Sasuke however jumped up into the air and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Naruto cursed as he saw the giant fireball race towards him. "Shit," Naruto muttered and flew through a complicated series of hand signs. He extended his right arm and shouted, "Futon: Reppusho!" A giant gust of wind ripped up around Naruto and raced towards the incoming fireball.

Sasuke laughed as he heard Naruto call forth a Futon jutsu, "Idiot did you forget that Fire is stronger than Wind?"

"No, I didn't," Naruto answered as he smirked and watched his gust of wind come in contact with the giant fireball. The fireball instantly grew in size and intensity and Naruto's smirk grew to a full blown grin as he bore witness to one of his theories coming true.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke spat at Naruto as he saw the Blond appear several feet outside the blast radius of the intensified fireball.

"I only used Fire's strength against itself." Naruto answered and called forth several shadow clones.

Sasuke sneered and finally pulled out the long sleek sword he had strapped across his back. The fight was finally becoming serious, "I don't understand what you are talking about idiot."

Naruto and his clones twirled each a kunai in his hand as he studied the Uchiha. "Seriously Sasuke, the genius of our class shouldn't need my help to explain what I did. Or perhaps you really aren't that great and only managed to fool everybody up until now," Naruto mocked and saw the scowl on Sasuke's face intensify. _"This is too easy; it's not fun to watch him become so enraged over some measly teasing. He gets way too worked up over this. Maybe he isn't Hokage material after all but can I really kill him?"_ Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke charge a Chidori down the length of the sword. It was one of Sasuke's special abilities, one he had created while he had been under the tutelage of Orochimaru.

"I'll tell you Sasuke-teme," Naruto called over to the pissed off Uchiha. "As you so eagerly pointed out, your fire jutsu are more powerful than my wind jutsu. In fact my wind jutsu only strengthens your fire based jutsu. Now you might wonder why I would be crazy enough to counter your fireball with a wind jutsu. It's quite simple really, if combining fire and wind you would create a more powerful and faster jutsu. But I theorized that if I counter a fire jutsu with a more powerful wind jutsu like I just did, I not only strengthen it but, and here is the important part, I slow it down as well. After that I had enough time to get out of the way. It really is that simple."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief, "You guessed? You are a disgrace to the shinobi world. Someone as untalented as you shouldn't be allowed to fight and live the life of a ninja. I will end yours here now and than I will kill that Hyuga traitor and take Sakura back to Konoha and force her to marry me. She will be my tool to revive the Uchiha clan."

Naruto snarled and he could feel the Kyuubi inside him rampaging in his cage at the threat. The Nine-Tailed had come to like Sakura and had grown protective of her ever since Sakura had continually healed Naruto, even after the Kyuubi had injured her when Naruto had lost control after fighting Orochimaru all those many years ago. "I won't let you asshole," Naruto growled and decided it was time to show this bastard how much of a shinobi Naruto really was.

Sasuke snorted, "As if you could dope."

Naruto rolled with his eyes, "Sasuke allow me to ask you, how many techniques have you invented?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto carefully as Naruto started summoning a Rasengan in his right palm without the help of a clone, "I don't see how that is any of your business but to let you know I created three distinct attacks based on the Chidori."

Naruto laughed, "So all you did was learn to apply nature manipulation of the Chidori to your stupid sword? Tsk, Sasuke that isn't creating your own jutsu."

"What the fuck are you talking about dope?" Sasuke roared as he charged a Chidori into the sword and prepared his attack called Chidori Eisou.

"I have surpassed you Sasuke," Naruto mocked. "I even surpassed my father the Yondaime Hokage. I am the first to combine chakra and nature manipulation and combine them into one powerful attack."

"I don't believe you idiot. Why don't you show me this jutsu you created?"

"Oh, I will." Naruto answered and had one of his clones stepped up to his formed Rasengan. "Now take a good look asshole and see for yourself."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he saw Naruto's clone apply wind chakra to the Rasengan. He heard from Orochimaru that the Yondaime Hokage had tried this very feat but was unable to complete it due to his untimely death. Orochimaru had tried to follow in the Yondaime's footsteps but was unable to do so. Combining nature manipulation with chakra manipulation was an unclimbable wall that had even defeated Orochimaru. "How powerful can that shitty technique really be?" Sasuke sneered and held his sword out in front of him. "Now die Naruto and watch from Hell how I will turn your precious Sakura into my personal whore. Chidori Eisou!" Sasuke yelled and a long spear made of the lightning element shot out towards Naruto.

Naruto twirled the kunai in his left hand and grabbed the handle tightly. He summoned wind chakra into the kunai and charged towards Sasuke. Naruto held the kunai in front of him and let it collide with Sasuke's expanding Chidori lance. When they connected, Naruto's kunai that was covered by his wind element cut through the lightning spear like a hot knife through butter and Naruto advanced towards Sasuke.

"Impossible," Sasuke snarled and jumped back as he bit his thumb and flashed through another set of familiar hand signs. He slammed his hand into the ground and laughed as Sasuke summoned a giant snake to raise him out of the reach of Naruto's Rasengan.

Naruto simply smiled at seeing the giant snake before him and continued on ward. Once he was at the base of the snake, Naruto slammed his right hand forward and yelled, "Futon: Rasengan!"

Sasuke immediately felt the intense power of Naruto's attack getting unleashed upon the snake. He watched in awe as the snake vaporized beneath him and as an expanding ball of energy ate away at the reptilian. In the last possible second, Sasuke jumped off the snake and watched the head of the snake get engulfed in a spiraling sphere that rippled with energy. When he landed only a foot away from where the ball seemed to halt in its expansion, it exploded and threw Sasuke several hundred meters away. Leaving him knocked out and unconscious from the devastating attack that Naruto had unleashed.

"That'll teach you asshole," Naruto muttered and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He looked over to where Sakura was and walked towards his love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell?" Tsume Inuzuka expressed her shock after witnessing and feeling the enormous power Naruto's attack carried. "What the hell kind of attack was that?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "That was Naruto's Rasengan."

"Impossible," Yugao piped in. "I know for a fact that the Rasengan isn't that powerful."

"What does the Rasengan look like mom? I know Naruto uses it a lot but I never actually saw it up close," Kiba asked.

"Well it's a sphere of chakra," Tsume replied.

"It's not just a sphere of chakra," Kakashi corrected and charged a Rasengan in his right palm. "It's a concentration of chakra that is spinning uncontrollably in all directions while its energies are held in the form of a small sphere."

"But how come it exploded like that?" Hinata asked. "I am sure that Naruto's Rasengan had never done that before. Did he lose control of it?"

"No he didn't," Kakashi shook his head and canceled the Rasengan in his hand. "He simply did what he was told. He surpassed his father and to date is probably the most powerful ninja."

"What are you talking about Kakashi-san?" Yugao asked. "Who is Naruto's father?"

"None other than the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze," Kakashi answered and watched how Naruto squatted down next to Sakura and Kisame. "Naruto is able to combine chakra manipulation of the highest level with nature manipulation. He is the only one that can do it and that attack you all just witnessed is called the Futon: Rasengan. He has another attack that is even more devastating but the Hokage has decreed it a Kinjutsu and it is called Futon: Rasenshuriken."

"Impossible," Tsume uttered and looked as startled as the rest of the group. "How is it possible for someone so young to be this powerful? He must be as powerful as a Kage and how do you know so much about those attacks Kakashi?"

"It's simple, I helped him train and develop those attacks." Kakashi stated and Yugao could tell he was proud of that fact as well.

"How could you teach someone like him these insane attacks? Did you ever think about the consequences if he would betray the village and attack us with that. He is unstoppable with those attacks and now he DID betray Konoha." Yugao fumed in anger as she pointed an angry finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't alone when I trained him. In fact Tenzo helped me a lot too and he was the one that actually did the fine tuning on Naruto's attack."

"That asshole better prepare himself for a world of hurt when I get back to Konoha," Yugao muttered as she looked over to see Lee return with an unconscious Anko. "How is she Lee-san?"

"Anko-sensei will survive but she needs urgent medical attention. Her face is broken and I fear she might have internal injuries as well," Lee reported.

Kakashi nodded, "You two ANBU head directly to Konoha and inform the Hokage to send out a medical squad for us. I have a feeling we will need it."

The two ANBU nodded and quickly took Anko from Lee's arms and ran towards Konoha.

Kakashi watched the two ANBU disappear, "I guess I will retrieve Sasuke."

"Hold it Kakashi," Yugao spoke and stopped Kakashi from walking as she took hold of his arm. "Something is happening with the fight between Neji and Hanabi."

"Oh?" Kakashi said and turned to face the two Hyuga standing across from each other. "I can't believe it but Hanabi is actually besting Neji."

"What impossible," Hinata piped up and stepped around Kakashi and Yugao, who were currently blocking her view.

"Hinata," Kakashi tapped the young woman on the shoulder. "I want to you to join in on the fight and help out your cousin. It appears he is losing and you are the best choice to battle against your family's bloodline. Go in and knock out your sister. Be quick about it because the second Naruto feels that you are on the move he might interfere."

"Understood," Hinata replied and ran towards her sister and cousin battling it out. She compressed her chakra signature in hopes Naruto wouldn't realize.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto squatted down next to Sakura and watched her heal Kisame. "How bad is he?" he interrupted her wanting to know of Kisame's condition.

Sakura briefly looked up and her face held pure concentration, "Not good but I managed to stabilize him and stop the bleeding. He lost of a lot blood and I think he needs a transfusion."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he watched her continue healing Kisame. He sighed and looked towards where Sasuke lay. Sakura saw him look towards the unconscious Uchiha and saw the pained expression in Naruto's face. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I lost my temper, I could have killed him. He wanted to take you away from me," Naruto told her as he looked into her jade eyes that expressed worry but also love. "He wanted to force you to produce his heirs and repopulate his cursed clan. I should really go over there and end it now but somehow I can't stay angry at him."

Sakura wiped one of her blood covered hands on her outfit and placed it up to Naruto's cheek. "Thanks for defending my honor Naruto-kun and I know what you're going through. I want the same as you do and I know the anger you are feeling but don't listen to it. Sasuke might be an asshole and idiot but he isn't a bad person. We should feel pity for him and not contempt. Naruto, think about it, he is all alone now. He lost his purpose to live on. Itachi is dead and he avenged his clan by killing Danzo, who ordered the cleansing of the entire Uchiha clan. All Sasuke has left is to restart his clan and I thought we had agreed to give him another goal and that was to let him become Hokage so he could protect the village. He will need time until he truly understands what we have done for him."

Naruto smiled weakly and nodded, "As always your words hold so much truth my love." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Now go finish and heal Kisame. I believe we might have to do a hasty retreat. I don't really want to fight our friends but they might not leave us much of a choice. By the way how did the fight with Anko-san go?"

Sakura blushed and shamefully looked away from him, "I'd not rather talk about it. I won so let's leave it at that."

"But Lady Sakura," Katsuyu spoke up. "To me it looked like you were enjoying that woman's close proximity."

"Hold your tongue Katsuyu," Sakura hissed as she stared at the giant slug, which grew smaller under the threatening stare. "In fact, I no longer need your services. Thank you Katsuyu but you can return to your realm."

"As you command Lady Sakura," Katsuyu bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura felt Naruto's gaze upon her and saw him raise a questioning eye brow. "What," she shot at him.

"Nothing," he said and shrugged with his shoulders as he decided to ignore the giant slug's words about Sakura's engagement with Anko.

"Shit," Naruto suddenly muttered and jumped to his feet.

"What?" Sakura asked perplexed as her head snapped up and quickly turned to follow in the direction Naruto was looking. There she saw Hanabi fighting off not only Neji but also her older sister Hinata. "Naruto quickly, go help her."

"I know… I am already on my way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sister?!" Hanabi called out startled as she dodged a sudden Juken strike that was aimed at Hanabi's back. Hanabi looked shocked at seeing her older sister Hinata closing in to attack her. "Hinata," Hanabi huffed as she desperately tried to dodge Hinata's persistent Juken strikes. "Why can't you understand that I don't want to go back to Konoha?"

Hinata's Byakugan was blazing and she threw another palm strike that was aimed at Hanabi's left shoulder, "Why should you be allowed to follow Naruto-kun when I have to stay behind?"

"W-What?" Hanabi stuttered at her sister's odd response. Caught distracted for a second, Hanabi was unable to dodge the Juken strike to her shoulder and instantly felt her left arm go numb as the Tenketsu point in her shoulder was closed. "Damn," Hanabi hissed and quickly followed through with several small and short jumps backwards. Hanabi put some much needed distance between her serious and angry sister. "Hinata-oneechan, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything to you. I just want to stay with Sakura-sensei and Naruto-sensei."

"Don't mention his name," Hinata snapped and took a familiar stance. Her left foot stood before here while her right was placed behind her as she lowered herself into an almost squatting position. She raised her arms in attack and concentrated her chakra to her palms, "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

Hanabi's eyes widened at the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique and desperately took several steps backwards, almost falling over her own feet. She had never seen her gentle sister furious and angry before and Hanabi didn't understand what had come over Hinata. Terrified she raised her sword in front of her in hopes it would discourage her sister to follow through on the attack but she was unlucky when she heard her cousin call out to Hinata.

"Hinata strike now before it's too late," Neji shouted as he clutched his bleeding right arm where he had received a devastating sword strike from Hanabi. His body was covered in swift and lethal cuts but to his luck they all were superficial. Somehow Hanabi was able to manipulate the Juken strike to be applied to her sword. Neji couldn't believe it but he had lost to someone less talented in the Hyuga style of fighting and all Hanabi had did was to apply the Gentle Fist technique to a sword that would extend her reach and at the same time keep her distance from Neji. "Quickly Hinata, before Hanabi recovers."

"I am sorry sister," Hinata said with anger in her voice "but I will not let you have my Naruto-kun."

"Y-Your Naruto-kun? W-What are you talking about?" Hanabi uttered still shocked and taking further steps away from her mad sister. Hinata jumped forward and Hanabi knew what would happen next. Hanabi prepared herself to receive the sharp pain that was associated with getting their Tenketsu points cut and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look upon the distorted face of her sister as she rushed in to land her strikes.

Yet, the pain never came and when she heard her sister gasp in surprise and shock, Hanabi carefully opened her eyes and was stunned. "N-Naruto-sensei," Hanabi stammered as she saw Naruto standing in front of her. His back turned towards her but Hanabi quickly realized what he had done. Her Byakugan told her that the majority of Naruto's Tenketsu points had been cut and that Naruto was currently unable to mold any of his chakra. Tears coming to her eyes, Hanabi took a step forward, "Naruto-sensei, you shouldn't have jumped in between me and my sister. You have to run. They are going to kill you otherwise."

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata gasped as she stumbled backwards in shock at having landed strikes upon Naruto and not her sister. Her own tears threatened to spill out as she realized she had just struck painful damage on the man she'd loved for so long. "Naruto-kun, I am sorry. You shouldn't have jumped in… I-I am sorry Naruto."

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing?" Neji yelled as he still held his bleeding arm. He would have helped his cousin but currently he was in so much pain that speaking had become a burden, let alone yelling. "Finish him and than your sister. Hurry, you can win this for us and we can all return home."

"I-I can't," Hinata stammered and took several involuntary steps backwards as she looked at Naruto who had his head lowered so she couldn't see his face. Hinata was holding her hands in front of her heart as she felt it hurting, "Neji-kun I can't, this is Naruto… I can't fight him… I-I lo…"

"Hinata what are you doing? Remember your duty as a shinobi to the village," Neji shouted in anger at his fear stricken cousin.

"Naruto-sensei," Hanabi stepped up to Naruto and took one of his hands into her shaking hand. "A-Are you alright?"

Hinata saw her younger sister touch Naruto and Hinata saw red in anger, "Don't touch him bitch!" Hinata screamed in anger and frustration and charged her sister with a kunai in hand.

Naruto mentally shook his head at the development and was getting worked up. He felt Hinata charge at him or actually at Hanabi, her younger sister and Naruto was getting pissed. "Why?" He muttered quietly only to realize Hinata halting her attack. He raised his head and revealed him to be crying. "Why do we have to fight? I just want to leave Konoha and live my own life. Why do the people that wish to come with me be hunted down as well?"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-sensei…" the two Hyuga females spoke up simultaneously in their tear-filled voices.

Naruto could taste the hate Hinata was directing at her younger sister but he couldn't understand why Hinata was behaving like this. It was almost like as if Hinata was jealous of her younger sister. He sighed and tried to move but almost fell over in pain.

Naruto looked to the side and saw Neji sitting slumped over and looking as confused as Naruto was at feeling Hinata's hate. "Hinata get back!" Neji suddenly called out as his eyes met with Naruto's and he realized what Naruto was planning.

"What? Why?" Hinata looked at Neji puzzled.

But before Neji could explain, Naruto's eyes flashed red before completely turning a deep red. His pupils turned feline and his whisker marks on his cheeks darkened. His hair grew wilder and his fingers turned to claws and Naruto let out a low growl as he summoned forth the Kyuubi's chakra.

"What is going on?" Hinata and Hanabi muttered and quickly stepped away from Naruto as a haze of red chakra enveloped him. Naruto hunched over as more and more demonic energy surged through his chakra circulatory network and he continued to grow more feline features. The Kyuubi's cloak appeared to have solidified and began to pulse as three chakra trails slowly formed behind him.

Across the field, Sakura jumped to her feet and worriedly looked towards Naruto and her eyes widened when he saw him transform into his three-tailed stage. "Naruto-kun," she whispered in worry and made involuntary steps forward. She was about to race towards him, in hopes of trying to calm him down but a sudden strong hand got hold of one of her legs. She stopped and looked down and saw Kisame holding her ankle and looking up to her. Kisame shook his head, telling her not to go. Sakura wanted to object but she understood. After all, Naruto had grown tremendously in power and was now able to control almost all of the stages of the Kyuubi's transformation. She sighed and sat down next to Kisame and finished healing him.

"Kiba stop!" Kakashi yelled after the Inuzuka as he raced off towards Hinata and Neji. "Shit! Everyone let's go, we have to help them. Yugao stay back here with Anko and Sasuke."

"But," Yugao objected.

"That's an order," Kakashi said sternly and sprinted after Kiba with everyone else behind him.

Naruto let out a terrifying roar as the three tails completely formed and solidified. He stood up on his legs and a pulse of red chakra rushed out from him. As the wave of chakra reached Hinata and Neji, it rushed over them and as it passed them, a gust of wind slammed into the two Hyuga and threw them back several feet. Hinata and Neji collapsed to the ground in pain as their exposed skin sizzled in pain.

Hanabi stood stock still at the terrifying display in front of her and didn't understand a thing. She had felt the terrible chakra wash over her as well. But unlike her sister and her cousin, Hanabi had not been affected by it, nor was she pushed away.

"N-Naruto-sensei? Is that really you?" Hanabi asked terrified. She gasped when Naruto's head swiveled towards her and he offered her a sad smile.

"I am sorry you have to see me like this. I will answer all of your questions later but for now run to where Sakura-chan is. She will take care of your wounds and protect you."

Hanabi nodded and was about to move when Naruto told her to stop. She watched him flash through several hand signs and summon yet another large toad.

"What the hell Naruto? I was just busy with the new misses," the large toad croaked in frustration at being summoned. "I thought you had my bloody father to help you out?"

"Gamakichi protect Hanabi. Bring her to Sakura-chan and stay with them," Naruto ordered the toad not sparing him a single glance.

Gamakichi's eyes widened at seeing Naruto's transformed Kyuubi stage. He quickly turned to the girl, "Quickly hop on. It is no longer safe for us to be near him. Don't worry he will be fine."

"Ok," Hanabi answered hesitantly and jumped on top of the giant toad's head and was carried away to where Sakura was.

Naruto felt several chakra signatures rush him and he sighed as he knew he had to fight them. He was surprised when he suddenly heard an all too familiar growling directed at him and Naruto quickly jumped aside as he heard Kiba announce his favorite move, "Gatsuga!"

The ground where Naruto had just stood erupted in a cloud of dust and dirt and Naruto kept his eyes trained on the expanding cloud. Slowly falling back to the ground, Naruto's eyes widened when he heard an unfamiliar jutsu, "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro!"

A giant two headed wolf shot out from the expanding sphere and instantly attacked Naruto. Maw ajar, the wolf threw itself at Naruto and trying to tear him to shreds.

Naruto quickly found himself in a pinch as the giant teeth closed around him and he found himself in one of the mouths of the two headed wolf. Naruto slammed his feet into the squishy ground that made up the wolf's tongue and raised his arms against the top jaw bone. With all his might, Naruto pushed and slowly succeeded in forcing the jaws apart. "This is quite an interesting technique Kiba. But this is not enough to kill me."

"We'll see," Kiba said and suddenly emerged from the tongue with a kunai in hand. Kiba rushed forward ready to plunge the kunai into Naruto's chest.

"Fuck!" Naruto called out and let go of the top jaw. His left hand instantly rushed forward to intercept Kiba, while Naruto bawled his right hand into a fist and waited for Kiba to come closer. Naruto let the kunai pierce his left palm before his hand clasped upon Kiba's and holding him in place. He saw Kiba snarl in pain and Naruto pulled the Inuzuka closer to him. Naruto wickedly smiled and let his right fist loose. It connected with Kiba's cheek and Naruto winced as he heard Kiba's bone shatter under his fist.

A loud howl echoed from the two headed wolf and in a puff of smoke the henge was dispelled leaving Naruto standing over a limp Kiba. Naruto frowned and let go of Kiba's hand as he watched the dark haired man slump to the ground as if he had lost all muscle control. Naruto looked down at the crumbled form and his head snapped up when he heard a painful yowl escape from Akamaru's throat. The large white dog who was bleeding from its maw and looked dazed limped over towards Kiba only to flop exhaustedly onto the ground. Akamaru's head rested on top of Kiba's chest and the dog let out one final sad wail as Naruto felt the life force in Akamaru disappear.

Shocked, Naruto stepped back from the horror in front of him. He didn't want to kill them, he was sure that they would survive the force of his punch. He had only wanted to knock them unconscious but somehow he killed them in a single blow. Naruto was devastated.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata whispered as she crawled over to her team mate. She shook him gently as tears ran down her face. "Kiba-kun, wake up… please Kiba." She looked up at a shocked Naruto, whose head hung low and his fists were shaking, "Naruto how could you kill Kiba?" Hinata asked in utter sorrow and disbelief.

"I, I'm sorry Hinata, it was an accident, I, I didn't mean to."

"Why Naruto, why are you doing this? Is it truly that important that you would sacrifice the lives of your friends?" Hinata asked as she slowly rose and walked over to face Naruto.

Naruto barely registered the Hyuga girl standing in front of him as his mind was in the midst of the realization of having killed one of his best friends. When he felt a hand touch his cheek he snapped back to reality and whipped out a kunai and pointed it at the Hyuga heiress.

"Are, are you going to kill me now too Naruto-kun?"

Hinata was surprised when Naruto flipped the Kunai around and placed the handle in her hand. Even more shocking to Hinata were the words he uttered next.

"I didn't want any of this to happen Hinata-chan. I never wanted to hurt or kill any one of you. Kiba's death is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. If you want revenge for your team mate and friend, I give you this one opportunity. Take this kunai and plunge it directly into my heart, I won't stop you. Just know before you do, that I'm sorry that I've hurt you and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"Do it, finish him off!" Neji yelled, while still clutching his bleeding arm.

Hinata stared at the kunai in her hand and then back at the man she had been in love with her whole life. As she gazed into his sapphire eyes, tears began to well in her own. Finally, Hinata could take no more as she dropped her arms to the sides of her body and the kunai to the ground before saying with sorrow, as fresh tears rolled down her face.

Neji-kun I can't… I can't kill Naruto… I-I love him."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing Hinata's admission of love for him. But before he could contemplate about what she had just said, a feminine voice growled out with malevolence.

"Well I don't love him, and if you won't kill that monster, you can die right along next to him you demon loving whore!"

Naruto turned his entire body to face Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, standing only a few feet away from her dead son. Her face was twisted in pain and anger and she was out for blood, his blood. Naruto wanted to apologize, but the moment he opened his mouth, the woman charged him and Hinata with her partner Kuromaru right behind her. Grabbing and throwing Hinata to the side to protect her, Naruto took the full force of the two prong attack himself. They tore into Naruto and he didn't resist. He felt their punishment cut deep but the pain they inflicted couldn't drown out his inner pain he experienced at having killed his friend.

Bloodied from top to bottom, Naruto was leaking his life fluids from several deep wounds. He knew he wasn't in any serious danger because the Kyuubi was already healing him. He was suddenly thrown to the ground and he looked up into a tear streaked face of Kiba's mother. "You killed my son you monster, my only son," She screamed at him. Her hands went to his throat and she squeezed with all her might. "Demon, you filthy demon… the village should have killed you long ago."

Naruto felt his air get cut off as Tsume's hands tightened around his throat. He wanted to give in but the Kyuubi wouldn't let him. A new surge of demonic chakra rushed through Naruto and he could feel the fourth tail slowly form. Naruto's skin boiled and peeled off and as it lifted from him and joined his chakra cloak. The shreds of skin briefly burned only to vanish into ash. His blood followed his threads of skin as it leaked out in torrents from his wounds.

Tsume's eyes widened in fear at newest Naruto's transformation took place and she was forced to let go of his throat as his chakra suddenly began to burn her. "Tsume get back. Quickly!" Kakashi shouted to the Inuzuka matriarch but he was too late.

Naruto's mouth opened and ball of pure chakra shot out from his mouth and impacted Tsume's stunned face. Like a rag doll she flew back as the ball of chakra seared off half her head and she landed next to her son. Kuromaru, Tsume's dog companion, howled at the death of his partner and jumped at Naruto.

Naruto saw the black dog that looked like a wolf charge him and raised his hands. And in a torrent of blood and gore, Naruto shredded the large dog in twine. Naruto's eyes fell upon a terrified Hinata and he turned away not wanting to look at the carnage he involuntarily had brought. His eyes narrowed slightly when he felt five chakra presences close in on him and he lashed out with his four tails catching them all in a deadly embrace. The fifth charged him head-on and Naruto was surprised at seeing a green blur fly towards him. He raised his arm and caught the leg in his claw like grasp.

Naruto snarled and in his anger he snuffed out the life forces of the four shinobi who he had caught in his tails. Their screams echoed briefly over the field, "Why are you trying to stop me? Why don't you just leave me alone? I fucking warned you all to not follow Sakura and me… we warned you that we would not hesitate to kill you all. So why did you force my hand? Why did I have to kill Kiba and his mother?" Naruto hissed as he looked at a stunned Lee who was hanging up side down in Naruto's grasp.

"Naruto," Kakashi called out only to see the head of the Blond snap towards him. "Control your anger… The Kyuubi, he is taking control of you."

Naruto laughed and tossed away Lee as if he was nothing. "The Kyuubi isn't controlling anyone Kakashi. Haven't enough people died yet? Do you want me to kill more of my friends? Aren't those that lie dead here enough for you? Tell me," Naruto growled in anger as he stepped closer to Kakashi.

With each step that Naruto was taking closer, Kakashi took one step back. Kakashi felt Yugao, Sasuke, and Anko race towards him and he cursed their foolishness. Kakashi's eyes quickly darted to his remaining members and took account, _"Shit this isn't good. Without Tenzo we don't stand a chance to fight against Naruto."_ Kakashi made eye contact with the remaining five ANBU and nodded to them.

Naruto watched the five ANBU disengage and rush towards the injured Neji and Hinata. Two of the ANBU helped the two Hyuga to their feet and they quickly retreated. Lee joined them and everyone slowly drew back from Naruto. Only Kakashi remained standing in front of the Blond.

"Just leave Kakashi. I won't stop you, I won't pursue you. I just want to be left alone."

Kakashi nodded and slowly stepped away but stopped briefly. "Naruto, why are you and Sakura doing this? Why did you ally yourself with the Akatsuki? What are you planning?"

Naruto wanted to tell him but he knew if he did he would run into Konoha again, which would lead to more fighting and possibly more death. He shook his head, "I am sorry Kakashi but I cannot tell you. Just be sure that I do not intend to come back to Konoha. I love my village but it's no longer my home and I doubt that I will ever be able to return again. Not after what I have done today."

Naruto looked at the destroyed forms of Kiba and his mother and he sighed. He turned away and started walking in the direction of Sakura, Hanabi, and Kisame. "Kakashi please tell Hana Inuzuka that I am sorry for her loss. I wish this would have turned out differently." With those words Naruto vanished only to reappear next to Sakura and falling unconscious as the Kyuubi's chakra retreated back behind the seal.

* * *

**A/N: Here are the promised fight scenes. Honestly this turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned. It certainly wasn't supposed to be a stand alone chapter but after reaching a 13k word length I figured stopping here wouldn't hurt.**

**I also like to thank KingKakashi again for being of tremendous help once more. He helped me in nailing down the part where Hinata talks to Naruto and confesses her love to him after Kiba's death.**

**Leave your delicious reviews and opinions.**

**Jutsu:**

Katon: Haisekisho – Ash Pile Burning

Suiton: Bakusui Shoha – Exploding Water Shockwave

Chidori Eisou – Chidori Sharp Spear

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho – Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro – Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

An aid rushed through the huge metal doors and came to rest in front of a huge marble desk. The aid kneeled and held his head low as his eyes were fixed firmly looking to the floor fearing his leader's temper that had been unstable as of late. The aid raised both of his arms high above his head and offered a scroll to the Mizukage. "Please forgive this disturbance oh venerable Kage. News has arrived from the Chishio Anbu squad that is currently out in the field."

The aid flinched as the cold eyes of his leader fell upon him. The body of the aid started trembling in fear. Nervous eyes darted back and forth as they were locked to the stone slabs that made up the floor. The aid visibly flinched when the Mizukage spoke, and given by her voice his Kage was not in a good mood.

"What the hell are you waiting for? An invitation," The Mizukage growled in anger at having to wait in hearing the content of the message.

Shocked, the aid raised his head and when his eyes fell upon the clasped feminine hands of his Kage as she sat behind her desk, he seemed to remember that looking up upon the Kage by a mere aid was punishable by death. He quickly lowered his sight back to the floor and tried to clear his throat. With shaking hands he unraveled the scroll and started reading out loud.

_Mizukage-sama,_

_We __have successfully located our target and are tailing them. We accidentally ran into the Leaf hunter team but they did not seem to have noticed us. We followed them in secret as they entered Takigakure. Our hope that they would lead us to Kisame Hoshigaki and the nukenin Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had paid off._

_It appeared that Hoshigaki and the others realized that they were being followed. They fled the village only to be pursued by the Leaf team. Two members of my team searched Takigakure and reported several high ranking Taki shinobi slain in what appeared to be cold blood. Quick inspections of their corpses indicated multiple lacerations and it is to assume that Hoshigaki is responsible._

_The rest of my team, including myself followed the Leaf team and hid our presence as we watched the Leaf battle their rogues. Further more, we were able to discern that Hoshigaki is working for Naruto Uzumaki and considers him the leader of their group of missing-nin. The younger female that travels with Uzumaki is called Hanabi Hyuga and appears to have defected Konohagakure as well. The Leaf's hunter team mission was to capture and return the Hyuga and the possibility exists that the girl belongs to the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan. Should we capture this woman and return her to Kirigakure for reproducing the Hyuga Bloodline?_

_It is also to note that Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and one unknown female, probably Anbu, going by the name of Yugao were part of the Leaf team. The Konoha team suffered multiple casualties as they engaged Uzumaki's group. Among their dead are Tsume Inuzuka and her son Kiba. Using his Jinchuriki powers, Uzumaki defended his group and killed his fellow Leaf comrades._

_After Uzumaki and his team left the battlefield, we quickly pursued and are now currently observing them as they camp on a mountain on the border of Grass and Waterfall Country. They have been camped out in this spot for almost a week now._

_  
We are still unsuccessful in finding out Uzumaki's true purpose or why the traitor Hoshigaki is following him but we will continue our observation until further notice..._

"Interesting," the Mizukage muttered quietly as she thought about the many different possibilities. "What is Uzumaki planning? I need to know," the feared Kiri Kage debated out loud. "But getting my hands on the Byakugan is tempting too. Decisions… Decisions…"

An evil smile crept on her face as the woman made up her mind. "First Platoon to me!" The Mizukage shouted and within seconds, ten fully armed Chishio Anbu stood before her.

"Who do you wish eliminated my Queen?" the Platoon Commander and Anbu General asked as she knelt before the formidable Mizukage.

"Such bloodlust is befitting you Zetsumei," the Kage's ice cold eyes stared at her General. "Take First Platoon and meet up with Second Platoon in the field. They are currently observing the traitor Hoshigaki near the borders of Waterfall and Grass. Once there, continue observation and ready yourself for battle."

"As you command my Lord."

"And Zetsumei," the Mizukage spoke irritably at her General's personal tick to address her with various titles. "None of you exist, do I make myself clear?"

"Our life is nothing compared to yours Mistress. We understand. Failure is not an option. There is only victory or death."

The Mizukage's eye twitched in irritation at being called by yet another title. "Good! Leave my sight. Until we meet again on the battlefield. Keep me informed about the situation."

"As you wish oh holy mother."

The platoon of Chishio Anbu vanished, leaving behind the visibly shaken up aid. The Mizukage scowled from behind her shroud that hid all of her face except her crystal cold eyes. "Send a message to Second Platoon and inform them that they will receive reinforcements. Tell them to continue observation until we know of Uzumaki's purpose."

"H-Hai," the aid stuttered and scrambled out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Soon we will meet Uzumaki," the Kage hissed in anger as she looked out over her village that was shrouded in mist. Her hands were softly rubbing her belly as if something was missing. "Soon, I will kill you for what you've done to me you demon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sat next to Naruto and had her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a sad sigh as her eyes looked at Naruto's hands which were laying in his lap, palms facing upwards and his blue eyes staring at them. Naruto hadn't spoken a word since the incident at Takigakure and Sakura had tried all she could to get him to talk to her.

To put it simply, Sakura had enough. It had been almost ten days since the encounter with their former friends and comrades and the subsequent deaths of Kiba and his mother. She understood his pain, she felt it herself but she knew that there was more to Naruto's silence than meets the eye. The few grunts and shoulder shrugs she had received whenever she had tried to lure him out of his shell could not be considered a form of communication. For Sasuke perhaps it worked but not for Naruto.

In her mind Naruto had to laugh, smile, and be energetic. This moping Naruto that sat in her arms was not the man she had fallen in love with almost a decade ago. Granted she had seen him at his worst when Jiraiya had died at the hands of Pain. But even Jiraiya's death could not hold sway on him for long and it didn't take long for Naruto to bounce back from it and be his energetic self again.

An idea sprang forth and she tightened her hold on him. She looked up into his face and saw him impassionedly looking out over the huge forests and mountains that were part of the Land of Grass. A small smile touched her lips and in a soft loving voice she talked to him. She was hoping that this time she would succeed in coaxing him out of his depression. "Naruto, why don't you train a little? I am certain that it will cheer you up and get your mind off things."

"No thanks," Naruto rumbled his first two words since they had left the battlefield of Takigakure and had made camp at this very spot on the border between Grass and Waterfall.

Sakura sighed, making sure that she kept her concern in her voice. "But Naruto, you always loved to train and it always cheered you up. Don't you want to learn your father's jutsu?"

Naruto shrugged with his shoulders and Sakura was running out of ideas. She heard him sigh and shift uneasily in her arms but she held him firm.

"Tell me Sakura," Naruto started as he looked at his hands as if they were covered in blood. "Why do you stay with me? Why are you willingly throwing your life away for me? You could have had Sasuke, heck you could have had anybody. So why, why me? Why a monster like me?"

Sakura let go of Naruto as she looked at him in sadness, "What are you talking about? I love you and I would do anything for you. You are my life Naruto. Without you, I could never truly be happy." Sakura wanted to shed tears but told herself to stay in control. "Naruto, you make me happy. Around you I can be myself, I don't have to put up a strong front to be recognized."

She leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek, "And I love you more than anything, never forget that. I hope that after we find your mother that we can settle down somewhere quiet, somewhere remotely, away from the lives of shinobi and the dangers that are associated with it and start a family. Naruto, one day I want to be a mother and I want you by my side always. I want you to be the husband and father that I know you can be."

Naruto for the first time looked at her and it almost broke her heart at how lost and hurt he looked. "How can you say something selfish like that? How can you want children from a demon?" Naruto almost yelled at her, his voice cracking. "I don't even know if I can have children or what they will be like. Hell, they could be demons as well."

"Naruto stop saying this nonsense," Sakura replied angrily close to tears. "You are not a demon or a monster. You are you and even having the Kyuubi sealed within you won't stop me from loving you. I don't care how our children turn out, I will love them regardless."

"But…" Naruto started only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"I told you to stop," Sakura's voice finally broke and her eyes moistened. "Drop it please and snap out of this pity hole you dug yourself in. It's not your fault that Kiba and his mother died. They were shinobi and death is part of our lives. We warned them Naruto, we told them to leave us alone, and we told them that we would defend ourselves and not hesitate when the time came. So stop this please and let's leave for Kusagakure. We have to meet with Konan in two weeks and we will barely have enough time to get there and get some rest. I am tired of sleeping in a cave. Even if it's only for a night, I want a nice comfortable bed with plushy pillows and you next to me." The last part Sakura said with a longing and lustful look on her face. "It's been too long since we shared each other's company and not have to worry about being discovered."

Sakura giggled slightly at seeing Naruto look at her as if she had said something totally unbelievable and out of character. He sputtered several incoherent words and Sakura lightly blushed and leaned into him. "It's not like we never had sex before, just think about the time we sneaked into Shishou's office and used her desk." Sakura giggled again at seeing Naruto's face turn red. She continued, "It's more or less that we did not have sex in a long time and since Anko got to me…" But Sakura didn't finish the sentence as she realized Kisame was walking over.

"Oi, if you want to be the boss of me and the leader of this ragtag group of misfits," Kisame cart-wheel kicked Naruto in the head and watched the Blond shoot away. "Then stop crying over the fact that you dusted a few shitty shinobi. Grow some fucking balls. You only defended yourself and your team. Death is unavoidable."

"Shut up," Naruto growled as he picked himself up. "What the fuck do you know anyways? I killed one of my best friends and not because I had no choice but because I lost control."

Kisame snorted as he walked over to Naruto and kicked him in the gut, "Didn't look like you lost control to me. In fact, it looked more like you reacted and defended yourself. It's not your fault that those Leaf idiots went down with a single punch or can't take a little demon chakra. They must have been pathetic and weak, definitely not ninja material."

"I said," Naruto growled as the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out of him and Naruto began his transformation, "to shut the hell up." Naruto sprang at Kisame and the two collapsed upon each other and let their fists and legs do the talking.

Sakura watched the brawl in amusement and realized that Hanabi was standing behind her. She turned around and saw a confused look and indecision on the young Hyuga's face and Sakura's lips shot up in a soft smile. "Hanabi, sit and enjoy the show?"

The confusion was still strong on her face as Hanabi looked at her teacher. "But Sakura-sensei, don't we have to stop them? Aren't they going to kill each other? Why are Naruto-sensei and Kisame-sensei fighting?"

Sakura laughed and patted the ground next to her indicating to the girl to sit down. "Hanabi, I am going to let you in on a little secret. I learned of this when I was thirteen but didn't understand this until years later. You see, sometimes boys just need to let their frustration out in an old fashioned brawl."

"But… I don't understand," Hanabi admitted and looked at her hands as they fiddled with her torn shirt.

Sakura saw this and placed a reassuring hand on the girl, "Hanabi don't worry too much. When we are in Kusa, we are going shopping for new clothes ok?"

"Thanks but I don't have any money."

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll just beg Naruto," Sakura said with an amused smile on her face. "He owes me shopping money for seven years of living a secret relationship. Not even once did he dote upon me… that bastard." Sakura laughed lightly and watched the brawl unfold.

Hanabi giggled and turned her attention towards Naruto and Kisame as well. "Anyways, back to the secret that I was going to share with you." Hanabi nodded as she listened to Sakura. "As I was saying, boys need to fight. It is in their nature, it is their way of communicating amongst each other. For them it's not really personal. Sometimes it starts off as being personal but at some point that changes during their fight."

"When does that happen? Will I be able to tell from watching?"

"I honestly have no idea when they decide it is no longer personal or serious. And no, we can't see it. At least we won't until the very end of the fight."

At this moment, the laughter of Kisame and Naruto was heard over the commotion of a very noisy brawl. Their taunting was heard by both Sakura and Hanabi and the two kunoichi gasped in shock at their word choices. The descriptive language both Kisame and Naruto were using put a blush on Sakura's and Hanabi's faces. A loud snap was suddenly heard, which was quickly followed by Kisame howling up in pain. Seconds later however, he started laughing harder as he lay on the ground and nursed a broken arm.

Naruto hunched over in laughter himself and Sakura tabbed Hanabi's shoulder to get her attention. "And now observe the simple mindedness of the male species. They grunt at each other, piss at each other, fight, and in the end they are the best of buddies and sit around a camp fire sharing stories." Sakura finished and saw Hanabi stare awe struck at a laughing Naruto and Kisame as they were holding each other's injured areas and sometimes wincing in pain as their muscles contracted in the wrong spot. Blood ran freely from their split lips and other lacerations.

Sakura amusingly laughed at the sight and stood from where she sat. Before she walked over, she turned to her student. "Hanabi come with me. Now it's time for us to be of use and heal their injuries and hear their spectacular," Sakura rolled her eyes as she said that word, "stories of manhood."

"Right behind you Sakura-sensei," Hanabi jumped up and followed blushing lightly.

"Hanabi, go ahead and heal Naruto. Practice on him and don't worry, that baka doesn't die quickly. No need to be worried about messing up and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." Sakura said and nodded for the girl to go towards Naruto.

Sakura stood next to Kisame and sighed, "I think I should start charging you. It seems all you are good for is getting injured."

Kisame snorted and looked over to Naruto who watched the interaction in amusement. "Thank Kami that you scored someone as talented and beautiful as Pinky here or else I'd be in serious trouble."

Sakura growled, "My name is Sakura fish face." Her chakra enhanced fist shot out and pummeled into the giant Akatsuki.

"But I said you were beautiful," Kisame laughed only to wince as his jaw hurt like hell from her fist.

"That's why you are still talking. Otherwise you'd be unconscious right now and I'd have to think twice about healing you." Sakura shot back and her gaze fell on a freshly laughing Naruto. "And what are you laughing about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto instantly fell quiet as Sakura used a suffix with his name, which only meant that Sakura was royally pissed at him or had something planned that would only get him in trouble in the end. He titled his head as he looked at her approach him, a wicked smirk on her face and Naruto felt a cold tingle run down his spine. Naruto saw her bite her lower lip and he panicked, _"She can't want to do that now? Here?"_ Naruto thought as she knelt in front of him.

She pushed herself closer to him, leaning into him as her breasts pressed against him. Naruto felt her hot breath on his ear and in a seducing voice she softly purred, "Glad you're back Naruto-kun." She nibbled his ear lobe before she stood back on her feet and sashayed away from him. She spared him one last longing look over her shoulder and winked at him before she started healing Kisame.

"Not fair," Naruto hissed and winced as Hanabi placed a shaking hand on his bleeding eye brow. Her face was cherry red from blushing and Naruto could only guess that she was thinking the same thing he was about Sakura's unspoken playful suggestion.

"Sorry," Hanabi stuttered nervously as she healed Naruto's bleeding cut. "But this is the first time I am actually healing a person. Before this, I had only healed animals and was never allowed to practice on people."

"_I feel so much safer,"_ Naruto muttered in his head. He smiled at the visibly terrified girl and smiled, "It's okay Hanabi. I don't die that easily." He watched her for a second. "Listen Hanabi, don't worry about a thing. You decided to follow us and I am grateful that you did come along because I think it makes this whole ordeal on Sakura a lot easier. I will make sure that no harm will come to you. It's a promise."

Hanabi blushed and only nodded as she didn't trust her voice. Their conversation was interrupted when Sakura suddenly yelled, "PERVERT! BAKA! FISH PERVERT! Had I known you had something like that hidden underneath your shirt I would have told you to keep it on."

Kisame's laughter was heard but before he could enjoy his amusement, Sakura had punched him again and this time with a lot more force as a small crater opened up beneath him. Naruto watched a fuming Sakura stomp up to him. She realized Naruto and Hanabi staring at her and she scowled. "Damn pervert and his perverted tattoo. He even thinks it's funny showing that to a woman." Her cursing was heard for several minutes before she disappeared into the cave that they had used for temporary housing.

Naruto sighed, "Hanabi go check on Kisame. I am sure he is fine and all healed or else Sakura wouldn't have left him. Get him back on his feet and I'll talk to her. After that we'll leave for Kusagakure." Hanabi nodded and walked over to the unconscious Kisame. Naruto watched her briefly before turning to follow Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The silent trek back to Konoha had finally ended. Kakashi and his team walked through the gates of their village and signed in. They immediately continued towards the Hokage tower to report the failure of their mission. It would be wrong to claim that Kiba's and his mother's deaths didn't affect him but he barely knew them and the only reason their death hit him so hard was because he felt like he had personally failed again in ensuring that every member of his team would return unharmed and safely.

Others in his team seemed to take the death of the two Inuzuka a lot harder. Kakashi looked at Anko and saw her sport a determined expression of anger. He wasn't entirely sure if she was angry because she was defeated by Sakura or that Naruto actually had killed a fellow Leaf shinobi. Anko was definitely riled up because her determined eyes never left Sasuke's back. She blamed his inability to follow Kakashi orders that the Inuzuka matriarch and her son had died at Naruto's hands. Anko had argued, no screamed at Sasuke saying that they could have solved this mission without bloodshed. Sasuke merely had ignored the raging woman as the raven Uchiha was lost in his own world.

And that would bring Kakashi to the next problem in the group. Sasuke was seething in anger while hiding it behind his expressionless visage. His failure to subdue Naruto and defeat his longtime rival was bringing forth Sasuke's darker nature again and Kakashi grew concerned. Sasuke's mad arguing to go after Naruto, while he was unconscious and Kisame incapacitated, was the first sign that Sasuke was slipping back into his old habits. Luckily the entire group had overruled him and Sasuke submitted after Kakashi had placed a reassuring hand on his one time student's shoulder to calm him. However, Kakashi knew that Sasuke was starting to crack. His lack of conversations and his brooding absent mindedness were more hints that the Uchiha was slipping into darkness. And who knew what the trick Sakura and Naruto had played on him in terms of believing the pinkette was in love with the Uchiha was doing to his psyche. Kakashi just hoped that he could help him this time.

Kakashi's eyes fell on yet another problem as he scanned his group and that consisted of Hinata and Neji Hyuga. Neji who was heralded as a genius in his clan's fighting style was utterly defeated by his younger cousin. His injuries looked terrible, his body was covered by sword slashes that Hanabi had inflicted upon him but luckily none were life threatening. It was obvious that the younger Hanabi didn't want to inflict permanent damage on Neji or her older sister. Hinata looked a lot better than Neji did, for her fight with her sister was relatively short. Hinata did however sport several chakra burns on her clothing and hands that were a result from Naruto unleashing a wave of the Kyuubi's energies. Kakashi had tried talking to the two Hyuga as he tried to get answers on how Hanabi was able to defeat Neji so soundly and why Naruto had unexpectedly used the Kyuubi's chakra. But a quick glance between Hinata and Neji was all Kakashi received for an answer and the Jonin was disappointed at the lack of trust. He wouldn't get answers from them, at least not for now... that he was certain of. Kakashi did notice Hinata act differently than her usual self but couldn't place his finger on it and folded it away in his mind, reminding himself to ask Kurenai.

The group reached the Hokage tower and Kakashi turned to the remaining Anbu. "Take Tsume Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka to the morgue."

"Sir, what should we do about the canine? Should we take them as well?" One of the Anbu asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes please do so."

Kakashi watched the Anbu disappear with the corpses and he sighed as he motioned everyone that was left to follow him inside. They reached assembly room three and he told everyone to go inside. "Wait here and I will get the Hokage." Everyone nodded and entered. Kakashi quickly flashed through several hand signs and puffed into existence in the Hokage's office in front of her desk.

The blonde looked up from her desk as she was writing something down in a file. Her eyes widened at seeing Kakashi and she immediately jumped out of her chair. "How did it go? Were you able to recover Hanabi? Did you find anything out about Naruto and Sakura?" Tsunade's hopeful expression turned quickly to worry as she realized Kakashi wasn't answering and looked troubled. "Kakashi, what happened? Tell me everything."

Kakashi looked up and saw the Hokage sit back down in her chair. He sighed and closed his lone eye as he recalled their meeting with Naruto and Sakura and he began to retell how his team had arrived in Takigakure to confront their rogue friends.

Several minutes later Kakashi entered the assembly room where the majority of his team waited. The door opened and he stepped inside and was followed by Tsunade. The sight that opened to the two veteran shinobi was one of chaos. In one corner, Anko and Sasuke were having a heated argument and Rock Lee was desperately trying to keep the two from ripping each other apart. In another corner of the large room sat Neji and Hinata and were arguing in hushed voices with Hinata crying and shaking her head as if she didn't want to believe whatever Neji was telling her. Yugao was the only sane person as she stood leaning against the wall next to the door Kakashi and Tsunade had come through.

Kakashi looked at Yugao in question and he only received a slight shrug with her shoulder and he dejectedly sighed. He turned to the Hokage to apologize for the disorder but froze as he saw her grief stricken face turn to anger. "Tsk," Tsunade let out as if she had known all along this would happen.

Kakashi watched the Hokage walk towards Sasuke and Anko and he wondered what would happen. As Tsunade neared the two shinobi, Anko hissed something unintelligible to Sasuke that snapped the raven haired man's cool exterior. Sasuke lashed out at Anko with his Sen'eijashu. Sasuke scowled in anger as his hidden snake hands wrapped around Lee instead of Anko. The green spandex wearing freak of nature had jumped in between the two fighters and intercepted Sasuke's attack. Sasuke raised his other arm to attack again, while he threw Lee, who was bundled up in snakes across the room.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled out in a commanding voice that froze Sasuke's action. "Stop this ridiculous fight between each other at once. Anko! Sasuke! You two should be ashamed of your behavior. I understand that everyone's emotions are running hot and high but you are a disgrace to this village and your comrades that died. Two of your friends are lying dead in the morgue and this is how you honor their memories? You disgust me. Go home and stay there until I summon you," Tsunade finished with a sneer and made to leave.

"Hokage-sama," Yugao interrupted the busty blonde as she walked out of the assembly room. "Where are you going? Shouldn't we receive a debriefing?"

"I am done here," Tsunade spat in anger as she looked from Anko and Sasuke to Neji and Hinata. "Kakashi already explained everything to me. You Sasuke," Tsunade pointed with one of her fingers at the Uchiha. "You should know better than to rush into a fight without thinking first. Orochimaru taught you better than this, even I know that. And if you really want to be Hokage, you better start acting like one."

The Hokage turned to Anko and looked at the snake mistress in disgust. "And you… I- I don't know what to tell you. I am tremendously disappointed in you. For crying out loud Anko, Tsume was one of the few people that never treated you with disrespect and you dishonor her memories with a petty squabble!"

Anko was about to object when the intense glare from the Hokage made her change her mind. Anko lowered her head in shame and muttered, "I am sorry Hokage-sama."

"That leaves me with you two," Tsunade whirled on the two Hyugas. "We will talk soon, very soon and when we do, you two better be telling me everything."

Tsunade turned again to walk out when Neji jumped out of his chair and yelled at the Hokage, "How dare you order Sasuke to kill my cousin, a royal heir to the Hyuga clan! Hiashi-sama will hear of this and he will not be pleased…"

"Like I give a shit," Tsunade laughed as she looked at the fuming Hyuga. "You're not even upset because of that, am I right?" Tsunade saw the shocked look on Neji and the Hokage could only shake her head and chuckled darkly, "You're just pissed off that the Hyuga prodigy had his butt handed to him by a 19 year old girl. The very girl he now professes to be so upset about because of what I ordered. Tell me Neji, are you upset because of that, or are you upset because I didn't give you the order and you missed your opportunity for a little payback against the main branch like you've always wanted?"

Silence followed that question as every pair of eyes was looking back and forth between Neji and Tsunade. Tsunade snorted at not receiving an answer, "As I thought." Tsunade shook her head and walked out leaving everyone behind.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Everyone, you're all dismissed. Anbu will contact everyone once the Hokage is ready to see you." He watched everyone slowly begin to head towards the door. "And a word of advice, don't piss her off and keep Kiba's and Tsume's death a secret for now. The Hokage will make an official announcement soon enough."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked after everyone had left but Yugao, who was still standing next to the door with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall for support.

Yugao looked straight at the silver haired Jonin, "How did the Hokage take the news?"

Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and briefly looked at the floor before looking at the Anbu woman. "What do you think?" Kakashi said in a much harsher tone than he had intended. "Sorry I didn't mean to… Hokage-sama was devastated. She couldn't believe Naruto killing fellow Leaf ninja, let alone Kiba and Tsume. The Inuzuka clan looked after Naruto from time to time when he was younger. I don't even want to know how Naruto must feel like."

"I see," Yugao muttered and looked dejectedly to the side. "Has the Hokage found any clues concerning Naruto's and Sakura's reasoning behind abandoning the village?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Sadly no. We still don't know a thing and I doubt we'll find anything."

"Those two really learned well from their teachers." Yugao mentioned as she walked up to Kakashi and pulled him into a hug, "Even from you. I am sure they are taking the loss of Kiba and Tsume as hard as you are."

"Thanks," Kakashi muttered as Yugao stepped back from him to give him some space. His lone eye met hers and Kakashi sighed, "I can't begin to imagine her pain. Not after having to declare the two people that were like children to her as missing-nin. Adding their profiles to the Bingo book must have been one of her hardest decisions ever. It is only a matter of time until Kumogakure and Iwagakure find out and are going to sent hunter squads after them."

Yugao nodded thoughtfully and smiled weakly, "Kakashi-taichou I am sure that Naruto and Sakura can look out for themselves. They were trained by you and the Sannin. The techniques and secrets that they have learned… they will keep them protected. They won't go down without a fight. They each took out powerful Akatsuki members and many know of that feat."

Kakashi chuckled briefly, "You haven't called me Captain since we were a team in Anbu."

Yugao smirked, "Old habits die hard."

"Do you really believe in Naruto and Sakura?"

"I do," Yugao answered without having to think. "I have seen their spar with you a several days ago and they took care of you rather quickly if I might be so frank to say. They won't go down easily and Naruto is the last remaining Jinchuriki alive. Kumo and Iwa will think twice about approaching them recklessly. And we have one advantage… We can always contact them if needed and warn them."

Kakashi looked stunned at Yugao's suggestion, "You really think the Hokage would use her summoning contract to get in touch with Sakura and warn them?"

Yugao snorted in jest and stuck out her tongue, "What do you think?"

Kakashi laughed, "I guess you're right. Thanks for cheering me up Yugao-san. You really are a true friend and comrade that I can depend on."

Yugao nodded at the compliment, "Thanks and so are you."

"Well," Kakashi started feeling a lot better. "Will you join me in going to the morgue? I am sure the Hokage-sama has gone there to perform an autopsy. I really don't wish it upon the Hokage to inform Hana of her mother's and brother's death without any support for both of the women."

Yugao nodded and stepped through the door, "Lead the way Kakashi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto followed Sakura into the cave they had used for shelter and found her sitting on one of the larger rocks as she studied his father's genjutsu scroll. A small smile crossed his face and he quietly walked up to her. He realized that Sakura was deeply engrossed within the scroll and he decided to step around her.

Naruto chuckled in his mind as a devious thought crossed his mind. He carefully hunched over and snaked his arms around her tiny waist and made sure not to startle her. His chin rested on top of her pink head and his eyes squinted down as he tried to decipher part of the information that was contained in the scroll.

Naruto felt one of Sakura's hands brush over his folded hands on her stomach. One of her fingers was unconsciously tracing small circles on the back of his hands as she continued reading. Naruto's face split in half from an affectionate smile. "Hey you," he mumbled.

"Hey," Sakura replied as she was distantly aware of his presence.

"Sure must be an interesting scroll that you are reading, if it can distract you so much that you ignore your boyfriend." Naruto joked. "It better not be a secret love letter from one of your other boyfriends that you seem to have."

"Huh?" Sakura suddenly pushed her head back and Naruto's chin was resting on her forehead. Her eyes were squinting up to look at him and a frown crossed her immaculate face. As recognition of his smirking face dawned upon her, she smiled as her eyes briefly looked away in mischief. "Oh you are talking about this famous blond man that was feared and known in all of the shinobi nations?" Sakura smirked in victory as Naruto's face turned thoughtful. She could see his mind's gears turning slowly within his deep blue eyes and she couldn't help but chuckle, _"Oh Naruto, sometimes you are such a simpleton."_

"Yes, it is a letter from that special man indeed. But sadly he is not my boyfriend. If he weren't dead though… I wouldn't mind… ah who am I kidding? He would be too old for me anyways. I'd much rather settle for his baka son." Sakura shrugged before continuing, "Sure he might not be the smartest light bulb out there and neither is he as hot and powerful as his old man but at least he is loyal."

Naruto opened his mouth only to close it again with a click. "Hey you," Naruto finally responded. His voice laced with a hint of anger. "I let you know that I am quite powerful. I have no idea if I am hot but I am powerful."

Sakura guffawed at Naruto's reaction and slid out of his arms and turned to face the pouting blond. Sakura wiped a tear out of her eyes from laughing and crushed Naruto in a hug. "Unbelievable," Sakura repeated several times as she still chuckled into his chest. "Why am I even surprised? I should know better than to expect you to act normal."

"Hey I am normal," Naruto objected with even more anger at being made fun. "I also am smart."

"Yes you are Naruto-kun and to settle your mind, you are quite hot too." Sakura giggled as she pulled back and looked up into his sapphire blues and saw them twinkle with joy. "Come here you idiot," she laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

During their kiss Sakura squeaked in surprise when both of his hands rested on her butt and squeezed as much of her flesh as they could. Her squeal turned to a lustful moan and her cheeks flushed a bright pink as heat traveled down to her special place between her legs. By instinct, Sakura bumped her hips against his and her womanhood brushed his growing bulge that only enticed him to squeeze her asscheeks with more force and crushing his bulge against her doors.

Their kiss lasted for several seconds and when they split a thin line of drool span between each other's mouths. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he saw Sakura's flushed face. Sakura moaned again as his growing penis pushed against her and she headbutted his chest as she threatened to double over. Sakura's hands went under his jacket and behind his back. The palms of her hands traveled down his back and quickly pushed into the back of his pants and came to rest at the rubber band of his boxers. She bit her lip and pushed her fingers under the boxers to travel further down. She squeezed his own buttcheeks and pulled him closer. She moaned again as his hard member threatened to push inside of her, with clothes and everything that they were still wearing.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto shockingly yelped at feeling her fingernails dig into his rear. "We can't do it," Naruto said only to be stopped by another lust filled moan that lit up his sexual drive. He grunted as more blood rushed down and he felt his own pants tighten.

"Pleeease," Sakura pleaded between labored breaths and looked up to him with glazed eyes. "Just a quickie… Anko-chan and now you, I can't wait anymore. I want you… I need you Naruto-kun."

Naruto swallowed hard but it was difficult for his mouth had dried up. He felt his own desires flare up and he just wanted to grab her and push her roughly against the cave wall, to shred her clothes and enter her. But they had to travel to Kusagakure and Hanabi was waiting outside with Kisame. He couldn't and didn't want them to come walking in on them being intimate. He closed his eyes and pushed Sakura into his chest, one hand resting firmly on her butt while the other held her head. Her soft whimpers echoed through the cave as she already knew his answer, "I am sorry Sakura-chan but we can't. Not here and not now, but later we will and that is a promise."

Sakura's hands slowly and hesitantly left his buttcheeks and rested on the small of his back. She pumped her hips against his one last time and bit her lower lip to stifle her moan. She eventually pushed out of her arms and glared up at Naruto, "shopping spree."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You owe me a shopping spree for making me wait," Sakura gave Naruto a look that told him that it wasn't up for debate.

Naruto nodded quickly, "Shopping spree. Yes, why not. I would be delighted to take you out on a shopping spree and to dinner."

"Good, now you're thinking like a good boyfriend," Sakura smiled and playfully poked him into his chest.

Naruto grinned, "That's a compliment right?" He saw Sakura roll with her eyes and sigh. He chuckled before worryingly asking, "How big of a shopping spree are we talking about?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura smirked and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. "You'll find out when you will have to pay. Now let's get going. The faster we get to Kusa, the faster… well you know."

"Yes Mam!" Naruto responded eagerly and watched Sakura pack up the few things that were strewn across the cave. He realized that Sakura was taking her sweet time and was ensuring Naruto having a perfect view on his favorite piece of anatomy, her ass. He watched her pick up things slowly and bent over each time and suggestively wiggling her butt at him. Naruto shook his head at her antics and spoke to himself, _"I wonder what has gotten into her. She never used to be this open and playful. And what was she talking about that concerned Anko-chan earlier?"_

He watched her bend over again and Naruto felt himself grow again as he had a perfect view on her butt and more through the tight spandex pants she wore. He silently cursed at her and sighed when he saw her glide towards him, "All done and ready to leave." She announced and gave him a wink. Sakura walked passed him but one of Naruto's hands suddenly shot out and pulled her back into his chest. "N-Naruto," Sakura shouted in surprise.

Naruto chuckled darkly and his right hand thrust in between her pants and her waist and slid aside her panties. She moaned as two of his fingers entered her and her hands glided down over her crotch as she pushed his hands deeper. She bucked her hips against his fingers and sighed in pleasure.

A victorious smile crossed his visage and Naruto slid his fingers back out. Sakura protested audibly and whirled around looking up at him with angry eyes. Naruto stopped her anger by planting a passionate kiss on her pink lips. "Payback is a bitch," Naruto grinned and licked his fingers of her juices. He saw her look away in shame, "Teasing me was unnecessary Sakura-chan, I could smell you leaking from across the cave. I don't think I want to take you on a shopping spree anymore." He finished half pouting in yet another tease.

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock, "But you promised. You never go back on a promise."

Naruto chuckled and picked her up bridal style as Sakura squeaked in surprise. "I'll have to think about it. If you don't behave…" Naruto let the idle threat hung over her. He smiled and stepped out of the cave and saw Hanabi supporting Kisame. "Ah I see you managed to wake him up Hanabi. Well done. Now let us leave."

Naruto let Sakura down from his arms but held her closely to his side. His right hand traveled down her butt and he playfully gave her another squeeze. He saw her eye him in anger and he chuckled as he realized her miniscule movement of her legs as she rubbed her thighs together to relief her heated sensation between her legs. "I'll go summon Gamakichi and have him carry us for a while. I just decided that I want to reach Kusa tonight if possible." He pinched Sakura's butt and heard her sigh in pleasure.

Chuckling, Naruto stepped back and drew some of his blood and flew threw the familiar hand signs to summon his toads.

"What the hell," Gamakichi shouted in anger at being summoned. "You don't summoning me for several years and now all of a sudden I get summoned by you non-stop. What's your fucking problem now? I was fucking busy with my Misses… AGAIN!" The toad roared in anger as one of his webbed hands went for his wakizashi.

Naruto chuckled and grinned sheepishly as he scratched the side of his face. He jumped up to Gamakichi and kneeled next to one of the toad's openings that are ears and whispered, "We need to get to Kusa quickly."

"Why?" Gamakichi rumbled in a lower voice as he tried to whisper back at the Blond in an attempt to keep up the need for secrecy but failing miserably as his strong voice carried everywhere. "I am not a horse you know."

"It's Sakura-chan," Naruto continued to whisper and the toad's eyes looked down at the pink lady. Gamakichi didn't miss Sakura's flushed face and heated body or her carefully hidden thigh rubbing. He sniffed the air and rumbled, "I understand. Get everyone on board and I'll take you. Next time summon my useless brother. All he is doing is complain and eat. He could use some exercise."

"Thanks you're the greatest," Naruto smiled and told everyone to hop on and when they were all settled on top of the toad's head, Gamakichi leaped away in the direction of Kusagakure.

Meanwhile, Kirigakure's Chishio Anbu stayed well hidden as they observed the small group pack. "Sir," one of the Anbu spoke up in a whisper. "What do you think about all of this?"

"The mission?" The Captain asked and received a quick nod from not only the Anbu who asked but everyone on his team. The Captain took off his blood red painted demon mask, one that was normally worn by Samurai and went through his hair as he studied the different set of demon masks that were looking at him. "Everyone, take off your masks. It's unsettling talking to all of you without seeing your faces."

The Captain waited a few moments and was finally looking at his team's real faces. Some were as old as he was, while others were so young that he'd wondered if they had ever enjoyed the warmth of a woman. He mentally sighed as he turned towards his youngest subordinate, the one who had asked the question. "Truthfully, I don't know. We are the Mizukage's elite unit; we are her heavy hitters, so it is difficult to accept this task of simple observation and spying. It is beneath our abilities. And it appears to be personal to the Mizukage as well, which is quite odd because I didn't think the Mizukage has ever met Uzumaki."

"I am sorry to speak out of terms Captain," the oldest member off the Chishio Anbu spoke up. He had been one of the original members under the previous Mizukage and had been the only one that survived the purge of their current ruler, which was a testament to his skills. "But you are too sure of your own abilities. Did none of you pay attention when they engaged the Leaf team earlier? We, who are the elite, are no match against them."

The Captain nodded, "I was getting to that but thank you. Tadao is correct. Against Uzumaki and Haruno we do not stand a chance."

"You can't be serious," one of the younger members muttered in disbelief as his eyes traveled over to their targets. "They are just kids. I would imagine the traitor Hoshigaki might cause us some trouble but the others? Impossible."

"Idiot," the aging Tadao rumbled. "You are even younger than Uzumaki and Haruno, and yet you are amongst us elite and hold exceptional skills. Age does not matter on the battlefield, only experience and determination matter. Why do you believe the traitor is so willingly following them? It's because they are powerful, they were apprenticed to the legendary Sannin and they even destroyed the Akatsuki. Do not be so carefree, we have barely seen their true skills in battle."

"That's enough Tadao," the Captain interrupted. "As you said, they are outclassing us. We might have a chance if all of us attack one of them at a time but I don't think I have to explain how slim that chance is. And in case none of you noticed," The Captain looked at every one of his subordinates. "The Leaf pursuit team consisted of Sharingan Kakashi, Mitarashi the snake mistress, and Sasuke Uchiha."

A low murmur went through the small ranks and the young Anbu who had started this conversation whistled. "Damn now I am impressed."

In this instance another Anbu appeared and bowed, "Sir!"

"What is it?"

"Sir, they have finished preparations and are now leaving."

The Captain looked over to their targets and saw them climbing a giant toad. He scowled, "I can see that. What is their destination?"

"I was able to overhear one of the females say that they were meeting someone in Kusagakure," The Anbu who had spied upon Naruto and his group responded.

"Very well," The Captain nodded as he looked back at his squad. "We will meet up with them again in Kusa. We stand no chance of keeping up with the pace of a summon. Let's move out with due haste. We cannot permit them to give us the slip in Kusa or the Mizukage will have our heads."

The demon masks were placed back onto their faces and the Captain wore a grim determination as he watched the toad jump away with their prey on top of its back. He raised his arm and let it drop shortly after. It was the sign to move out and all ten Anbu rushed towards Kusagakure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With the help of Gamakichi, Naruto and everyone else reached Kusagakure in record time. They dismounted Naruto's summon a few miles away from the village to ensure they wouldn't be met by alarmed Grass-nin. "Alright everyone," Naruto turned around to look at everyone. "We are walking the rest of the way."

Kisame opened his eyes and yawned before glaring at the Blond. "I take back what I said about you a few days ago, you are definitely not awesome. Who gives a shit about a few Grass shinobi or their particular village?"

Naruto looked at Kisame and shrugged with his shoulders. "Let's just try to not stand out. I don't feel like fighting the Kusa leader and the entire village."

"Whatever," Kisame rumbled and hefted Samehada from Gamakichi's back and slung it over his shoulders. He jumped down from the toad and grunted as he landed. "Damn I am getting too old for this shit," Kisame muttered as he stretched the kinks and sore muscles out of his legs.

A soft thump next to him caught his attention as he looked up at a smirking Hanabi. Her sword already in her hands, her smirk turned to an open smile. "Awww, does Kisame-sensei need a blanky?"

Kisame growled at the young Hyuga, "Watch it Missy."

Hanabi laughed and swung at Kisame and watched the former Akatsuki dodge her sword's slash. Kisame's hand instantly snatched Samehada from his back, "That does it. I am going to spank you until you scream for your pacifier again."

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Hanabi replied in a shocked and mocking voice as she turned around to stick out her ass at him. She wiggled her hips and smiled, "You'll never touch me there."

Kisame blinked as his mouth dropped, "And you called me a pervert."

Sakura stood on top of Gamakichi and sighed as she watched Hanabi and Kisame's playful verbal spar turn serious as the giant rushed at his younger student. "Idiots," Sakura muttered and turned her head to see what Naruto took so long. She saw him whisper to Gamakichi and Sakura shook her head as she dropped down from the toad and walked over towards a tree. She leaned against it and waited patiently for either Naruto or Kisame to finish first.

She sighed as she heard Kisame wince in pain, which was followed by Hanabi's triumphant whoop of having scored her first hit ever on the giant man. Pushing herself away from the tree, Sakura walked towards the two sword fighters, wanting to heal their injuries. But she was quickly stopped as Naruto snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. He was standing behind her with her back firmly pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt an additional weight on top of her head.

Naruto was resting his own head on top of Sakura's as he watched Kisame and Hanabi fight each other. "She is getting better a lot faster than I'd thought possible," Naruto mused as he watched Hanabi get pummeled by Kisame.

"It appears so," Sakura agreed. "I don't know much about sword styles, but her form is still horrible. I think Kisame is getting soft."

Naruto winced as he watched Kisame punch Hanabi in the face, "I don't think he is being too soft on her anymore."

Sakura sighed as she tried to nod but with Naruto's head resting on top of her own, it was practically impossible. "And I end up having to heal them. I sometimes wished those two wouldn't get injured all the time while they practice. Thank god you heal by yourself. That only leaves me to have to worry about two idiots and not three."

Naruto chuckled, "Just consider it practice Sakura-chan." He smiled as he heard her mutter that she wasn't like him and doesn't enjoy training as much as he does.

Sakura blew a few annoying strands of hair out of her face as her hands rested on top of Naruto's that were holding her stomach. She frowned when Naruto's hands started moving and making their way down between her legs. She growled a threat, "You're better not be trying what I am thinking you're about to do Mister."

Sakura's tone of voice was icy cold and told Naruto plenty that his pinkette wasn't currently in the mood for more of his teasing. He chuckled uneasily and his hands returned to his previous position on top of her well trained stomach. "Spoil sport," he muttered and placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"EXCUSE ME?" Sakura blew up and forcefully twisted herself around in his arms. She angrily looked up at him, "You were the one that didn't want to earlier and now you can't keep your hands off me… What the hell?"

"Hehe," Naruto smirked. "You're so cute when you get angry." He laughed out loud when he saw her flustered look. He drew her closer and lifted her chin with one of his hands and lowered his own face towards her. "Simply adorable," Naruto whispered and closed the final distance between her and him. Their lips locked and he forced his tongue into her obeying mouth and enticed her tongue to a dance. Sakura finally responded to his kiss and passionately returned it as she swung her arms around his neck and a small happy moan escaped her vocal cords.

Naruto grinned as they were kissing and his hands slowly and carefully traveled down her back and rested on her perky butt. Sakura's moan turned to a threatening growl, which reverberated deep within Naruto. However, Sakura's wish to scare Naruto from continuing backfired as her growl only caused his adrenaline to rise and give him additional fuel to continue. His hands were resting firmly on her butt, which was one of his favorite spots on her immaculate body. Even with her warning, Naruto was unable to resist temptation and his hands dug into her meaty behind.

Her angry growl turned to an angry whimper as Sakura tried to wrestle herself free from his steel grip on her buttcheeks. And with her butt wiggling back and forth in a desperate attempt to free herself from his hands, waves of pleasure traveled down to her core and her attempted escape went unsuccessful as his teasing continuously tormented her body. Sakura could feel her core heating up again and she silently cursed her own body as it betrayed her once again.

Naruto finally broke the kiss but his hands firmly remained on her butt and held on to his prize. "You bastard," Sakura huffed with tinted cheeks while she stood on shaky legs. As much as she loved him for knowing all the different kinds of ways to get her worked up, she hated his skillful hands and relentless appetite for her. "I am going to make you pay for this," Sakura huffed as she tried to ignore her overheating core and soaked panties. "Kami knows how you were able to keep your hands off of me back in Konoha when we were still playing our roles."

She squeaked as Naruto squeezed her rounded butt again. "Hey now, you started it," Naruto grinned as he looked at her angry and flushed face. "Plus I need to catch up on the many missed opportunities."

"It won't matter," Sakura breathed heavily as she came down. Her hand went down to his pants and she grabbed a handful of his jewels and lightly squeezed, "Tonight you're mine Naruto-kun."

Raising his eye brows in a wink, Naruto offered her a devilish grin, "Whatever you say Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave him a final glare before she slipped out of his hands and stomped towards Kisame and Hanabi. Both fighters were still going at each other and were covered in little cuts and bruises. Naruto chuckled as he watched Sakura slam her fist into the ground near the two quarrelers and the resulting explosion shook the ground violently. The ground cracked under Sakura's powerful punch and Kisame and Hanabi instantly disengaged as they were faced with a fuming pinkette. They sheathed their swords and Hanabi spoke first, "S-sorry Sakura-sensei."

"We are leaving," Sakura barked and turned towards Naruto and saw him already walking in the direction of Kusagakure. "I suggest you two stop acting like children and come along now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The way to Kusagakure was more than just boring. As the small group was walking, Kisame repeatedly tested Hanabi's reflexes and ninja skills while Naruto had tried to placate Sakura by talking to her. Instead of calming down, Sakura grew even angrier. Not at Naruto or the others, but mostly at herself for falling repeatedly into Naruto's playful traps and having a body that eagerly responded to everything he'd do to her. She knew her lack of control would disappear after tonight because tonight she was going to take what she needed most from him.

"_Oh Kami,"_ Sakura fumed in her mind as another wave of pleasure raced through her body as her thoughts turned to the last time she and Naruto had enjoyed each other in bed. Ever since running into Anko, these hot flashes had been threatening to overwhelm her mind and they had already succeeded earlier when she had tried to take Naruto in the cave. She caught her hands slowly moving towards the slit in between her legs and quickly pulled them back and crossed her arms under her chest in an attempt to control them.

"_I wonder when Naruto and I had sex__ the last time. Always sneaking out in secret in the middle of the night to meet under a henge and have wild passionate and lust filled sex in a cheap and dirty hotel room was not my idea of a relationship. But that was the only few times we could enjoy each other. Kami it had sucked keeping my hands off of him when we were surrounded by our friends and having to keep up the disguise that Sasuke and I were dating."_ Sakura whined in her head as she remembered the last few weeks in Konoha. She had to close her eyes to concentrate as another wave of heat rushed her system. _"I am sure it must have been at least a few weeks, possibly even more."_

"_It's been too long,"_ Sakura finally yelled in her mind as she looked at Naruto, who was studying her and carrying a small knowing smile. _"I wonder if he is thinking the same thing."_ Her eyes met his and he winked at her. Sakura bit her lower lip as she lost herself in his blue cerulean eyes. She had to concentrate to refrain from jumping him right this instance.

"Tonight," Naruto silently mouthed to her to which Sakura whimpered in anticipation.

"_Kami,_ _I don't think I can wait that long."_ Sakura sobbed.

"State your name and purpose!" A strange voice suddenly pulled Sakura out of her sex fogged mind.

"What?" Sakura looked up in confusion and was greeted by a pimple covered face of a youngster. She saw the glint of metal on his forehead and realized the young man was a Kusa-nin. She looked around and realized she was standing in front the village gates of Kusagakure. "Oh I am sorry," Sakura apologetically replied as she cleared her hazy mind. "What did you want again?"

The Kusa-nin sighed and turned around to call over his shoulder. "Oi Tanaka! This broad is dumb as shit, pretty but definitely not the brightest light bulb in the drawer. I guess your theory of pretty dumb women still holds firm."

Resounding laughter filled the air and an aged Kusa-nin stepped up as he slapped the youngster over the shoulder, "I know what I am talking about boy. I've been around long enough to know that pampered little women are nothing special." His eyes drifted over Sakura, "Especially a Kunoichi wanna-be."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed as her face ran red in anger. She was already in the process of cocking her fist, when a calming hand on her shoulder drained her of her anger. As she was preparing to pound the two low lives into oblivion.

"Easy Sakura-chan, we do not want trouble this early," Naruto whispered into her ear as he pulled her behind him.

The two Kusa sentries looked at Naruto as he suddenly stood before them. They eyed him warily and were unsettled by his larger than normal smile. "And who the fuck are you?" The young sentry scoffed as his eyes traveled up and down Naruto's frame sizing him up. "You sure look like a shrimp."

Naruto chuckled at the remark, "Looks can be deceiving young one."

"Pfft, who the fuck are you calling young? I am probably as old as you are kid."

Naruto's smile grew wider, "I highly doubt that but for what it's worth, my name is Naruto and these are my companions and our business is of the private business nature in Kusagakure."

"What?" The young sentry stuttered as he was put off by the sudden switch in topic. He blinked a few times before finally catching on. "Right," He muttered and wrote down Naruto's name on a clipboard. "And your last name would be?"

"U-zu-maki," Naruto spelled it out for him which only caused a slow growl from the Kusa-nin.

"I'm not an idiot," the Kusa-nin growled. He looked up at Naruto's face and his eyes widened as he finally spied upon the scratched Leaf hitai-ate Naruto wore. His eyes quickly darted to the other three companions behind the blond. He quickly sized up Hanabi and saw another Leaf headband that was scratched signifying her missing-nin status. After that followed Kisame and at last he looked at Sakura only to realize that she as well was wearing a split hitai-ate. Visibly swallowing, the sentry started sweating, "And the names of your companions are what?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw Kisame twitch uneasily as if he was using all of his patience and self control to not shred this insolent Kusa guard in two. And for a second, Naruto debated of unleashing Kisame upon Kusagakure as his own annoyance slowly grew. He sighed and answered, "They are Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuga, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Can we pass now?"

"Hoshigaki," the sentry muttered as he hastily scribbled down their names. He looked up again, "I am sorry but what was your reason for visiting Kusa again?" The sentry had certainly changed his tone of voice to a more respectful one as he realized that he was facing missing-nin. He knew from his own Academy days that missing-nin tended to be ruthless and brutal if they were pissed off and treated with disrespect. Loyalties to villages no longer stayed their hands, so it was dangerous being around them. Even the safe protection of one's home village was not a guarantee to survive an encounter since missing-nin tended to stay away from shinobi villages, unless they were sure of their skills of being able to walk out again.

"I already told you that our business is of a private nature," Naruto replied in annoyance. "If you need to know, we are waiting for a friend. She is bound to arrive within a few days. After that we intend to leave… peacefully," Naruto added as he narrowed his eyes in a threat making it sound like it was nonnegotiable.

"I-I see," the Kusa-nin muttered and turned to look at his senior hoping he would jump in and fill him in on the procedure of letting missing-nin enter the village. But he was shocked when he saw his senior's face pale in terror. "Tanaka? Is everything alright? Tanaka?"

"Well what is it now?" Naruto tapped his foot as his patience waned. "Are we allowed to pass or not?"

"Y-You may pass but refrain from causing any trouble." The young sentry replied and stepped aside as he was pulling his senior along at the same time.

"Thanks," Naruto said cheerfully, his annoyance all but forgotten. They walked along the main street and studied the many various shops that lined it. Unlike Konoha, Kusagakure was comparably smaller and therefore the streets were less populated which made walking a lot easier. They quickly found an Inn and walked inside.

"Two rooms please," Naruto rang a bell at the empty counter.

An old lady stepped out from a second room in the back and quickly rushed towards the counter. She pulled out an aging book and placed it in front of Naruto. "Please sign your name here and here," She pointed and placed two keys in front of Naruto.

Naruto did as he was told and paid the charge for the rooms and took the keys. He turned and looked at Kisame and Hanabi and frowned as he just realized that he couldn't place those two into one room. He wanted to turn around when Sakura snagged both keys out of his hands and threw one at Hanabi, "You two better behave or else…"

Hanabi quickly nodded and her hand shot out to Kisame as she dragged him away. His protests were heard for several minutes as they disappeared along a dark corridor. "Your room is on the second floor my dear," the older woman smiled sweetly and pointed towards a large staircase.

"Thanks," Sakura muttered and took Naruto's hand and dragged him after her.

"You think it's safe to let those two stay in a single room together?" Naruto asked worriedly as Sakura unlocked the door to their room.

"They won't do anything if that is what you are worried about." The door opened and Sakura pulled Naruto quickly inside and slammed the door shut. "I changed my mind Naruto-kun; we are going for round one right now."

Sakura pushed him against the wall and threw herself at him as she locked her lips with him. Their kisses were strong and rough at first but quickly turned to a slower pace and became loving. They sucked and nibbled on each others' lips with their tongues battling in their mouths and their hands traveled each other's bodies exploring the many different humps and crevasses.

"Oh Naruto," Sakura moaned into another kiss as his hands once again got hold of her butt.

Naruto grunted and pushed himself away from the wall. He kept walking across the room, herding the pinkette in front of him as they were interlocked in yet another passionate kiss. He pushed her against a small dresser and Sakura squealed in surprise at finding herself trapped between the dresser and Naruto's strong body. Her hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed over his muscular chest before traveling down. Slipping under the rubber band of his boxers, her hands rested upon his own buttcheeks and she mimicked him as her fingers dug into him.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and his hands shot up from where they had fisted her meaty behind. They slipped under her signature red shirt vest and found her womanly breasts wrapped in a fine strong cloth. Growling in displeasure, he tore free of her and flicked out a kunai. Her eyes grew wide at seeing the dull glint of the metal flash in front of her for a brief second. As the sound of sliced fabric entered her ears, a cold breeze suddenly assaulted her exposed chest and breasts. Her nipples hardened to small pink pearls and she shivered as moments later they were encased in rough hands as Naruto's warm mouth was tracing kisses along her collar bone.

Her heart rate increased at Naruto's deft hands and kisses and she felt the first quake slowly build inside of her. She moaned and writhed in his arms and rubbed her hips against his as the pressure within her core steadily grew. "Naruto your shirt," Sakura wheezed in between heavy breaths and tucked on it. "Loose it!"

Not responding, Naruto's hands stopped kneading her fleshy mounts and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Without hesitation, he violently plunged forward pushing Sakura against the drawer even harder and making it shake. She moaned in response and Naruto's mouth sucked in one of her pink nipples as his tongue began to stimulate it.

Sakura was biting her lip as she repeatedly moaned in pleasure and her hands moved down towards Naruto's pants. She unbuttoned them and along with his boxers pulled them down exposing his erect shaft. Eyes fluttering as she felt his hands pull down her spandex shorts and the cold draft stroking over her moist and ready pleasure cove forced a shiver up her spine. It was enough to set her off and the pressure that had been building up burst and she screamed as the dam broke the instant Naruto's fingers entered her.

Her hands rubbed up and down his member, enticing it to grow bigger and when he was at his largest, Sakura moaned his name drawing his lip's attention back to her mouth. Sakura then leapt up and interlocked her legs above his hips with her arms firmly finding hold around his strong neck.

She felt Naruto rub against her swollen lips and knew she was coating him with her juices. She slightly repositioned her hips and he slid inside of her with practiced ease. She mewled as his large member split her tight walls. After he had fully entered, he slowly began pacing in and out. Overcome with pleasure, she listened to his labored breathing and added her own as his pace quickened.

Time passed and she felt her walls tighten around Naruto's piston. "Na… N… Na…ruuuuto, I-I…"

"I know," Naruto groaned as he quickened his pace further and Sakura was slapping against his hips in wet squishy sounds. A scream announced Sakura's climax and Naruto pushed through it riding her nerves to over stimulation until he himself was finally able to unload inside of her.

Both breathed heavily as he held her in his arms. Her legs were still trembling as he slowly pulled out of her. He carried her towards the bed and laid her down. He slid in besides her and threw the covers over them and pulled her closer to him and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, "I love you Sakura-chan. Stay with me forever."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here are the robes that you have ordered Konan," a white bearded man muttered as he shakily handed a large brown package to the blue haired woman. "Everything is as you have ordered. These are my best work, even better than the previous ones you have asked of me to make for the Akatsuki."

"Thank you old man," Konan bowed. "As always, I am indebted to you."

"Ah nonsense," the aged man smiled. "I am glad that this old man was able to help you again." He watched her open the package and inspect his handiwork.

"This fabric, it is different," Konan muttered as her hands fingered the material. "What are these cloaks made off?"

The aging man chuckled. "These, my dear are of a special material that I have been keeping hidden away from the world for almost sixty years now."

"Amazing," Konan said in awe as she discarded her old Akatsuki robe and slipped on her new one. It was black, a darker black than she had ever seen and from the bottom of the robe several blood red flames shot up and reached as high as her knees. "But what is it and why use it now?"

"The material is called kage kenpu and was originally produced by a dark sect of demon worshipping monks in Demon Country. But they have long been eradicated by the times of history and these were the last meters of cloth I had left."

Konan looked stunned at the old man, "I am honored that you chose this material but why? What makes it so special?"

"Konan my dear, do you remember what I first told you when you came to me and asked for another set of cloaks?"

"Of course I do," Konan replied and counted the number of robes. She counted a total of five, just the amount she had requested.

"Well, I told you that I'd help you again under the condition that you tell me the reason behind needing new cloaks. And when I heard the story of this Naruto fella looking for his mother and creating his own path, I decided that someone who moves people's hearts only deserved the best. He has changed you my dear. You are no longer the dark brooding young woman I met so many years ago. You actually smile now and therefore I decided to bestow upon you and your friends this great gift." The old man explained with a serene smile as he studied the blue haired woman. He saw tears form in her eyes and he pulled out a napkin offering it to her. "Now now, this is not the time to spill tears, even if they are happy ones. You have an appointment with your friends and I do not want to keep them waiting any longer. It already took me longer than I had hoped. Go with haste my child and may you find peace in your near future."

"Thank you so much," Konan leaned over the counter and pulled the old man into a hug. "I will never forget you and the things you did for me."

"Aw, now you are making me blush." The man chuckled. "By the way, I added something to the back of the cloak for that Naruto fella and changed his style a little. I gotta say, getting those orange flames done right was a pain but I think he will like the additions I made. Oh and before I forget, what makes this cloth so special is that it is extremely tear resistant and also keeps you protected in the harshest environments, may it be extreme cold or heat. Now good luck young one."

"Good bye," Konan bowed in respect and tugged the brown package with the four extra cloaks under her arm as she exited the shop wearing her new robe. She disappeared into a cloud of paper origami as she flashed away. She rematerialized a few miles outside of Amegakure and spared her old home one last glance. "Good bye Nagato and Yahiko, I will see you again when my time has come." Konan turned north and quickly headed towards Kusagakure to meet up with her new group of comrades.

* * *

**Chishio ****Anbu – **Blood Anbu. I decided to create a special Anbu division consisting of veterans only. They act as personal bodyguards to the Mizukage. Concerning the Anbu squad being 10 members strong… I know that in military terms, a squad consists of a squad leader and approximately 5 members but for this to make more sense, I decided to up the member count to 10. In total there are 20 Chishio Anbu, so two Platoons.

**Zetsumei**** – **end of life, death. A fierce woman that is the General of the Chishio Anbu and Platoon Commander of First Platoon; currently nothing more is known. Has the tendency to call the Mizukage by several different titles.

**Sen'eijashu** – Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

**kage kenpu** – Shadow Silk Cloth

Something I realized while I was writing this chapter. Specifically the Kakashi / Yugao chat in the assembly room, when Yugao called Kakashi her Captain. I checked my online translator to be sure and was surprised to find out that "taichou" actually means commanding officer and not captain. The proper translation for captain seems to be "teichou". But I am sticking to "taichou" simply for the reason of simplicity.

* * *

**A/N: And voilà! I present to you the next update. Sorry it took so long but work is killing me at the moment and I have been distracted with 2 one-shots, my other story "Gone" and also a third multi-chapter story that has been circling my brain in an endless loop for weeks now. Expect the update for "Gone" to be released next weekend and also the potential release of one of the two one-shots by the end of the year.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I expect many reviews... sacrafice a few virgins if you have to.  
**


	6. Yomigae

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with work, too tired at nights during the week to write, and was trying to push my other stories a little forward. So finally, I proudly present to you all, the next installment in this story. ****I hope I caught the majority of my mistakes. Let me know your thoughts, opinions, and more.**

* * *

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

**Chapter 6**

-- Several Days Ago --

The mood in Konoha was severely depressed and damped. It was evening and the sun was beginning to set as storm clouds settled slowly over Konoha. Thunder and the flashes of lightning was heard and seen in the far distance and the warm dry air that was filled with electricity turned humid the moment the wind picked up. In the distance the sad howls of the Inuzuka kennel was heard as the mighty ninja hounds sent off their fallen comrades and brothers to their after life. The sad lament had been going on for three days and nights and had the entire village captivated in their song of sadness and grief.

Tsunade sighed in remorse, as she watched Hana Inuzuka kneel in front of her mother's and brother's fresh graves. For hours the young Inuzuka heiress had silently grieved by the graves and Tsunade finally mustered the strength to walk over to the new clan head of the prideful Inuzuka.

Tsunade walked over and dropped to her own knees as she pulled Hana into her arms and the young woman pressed herself into the Hokage's embrace and started wailing loudly. Tsunade didn't mind, she simply knelt with Hana in her arms and soothed as her as best as she could. The two women stayed in this position for a very long time and Tsunade decided to finally speak up as Hana had calmed down considerably.

"I'm so sorry," Tsunade spoke in a sad soft voice. "Hana, I am so sorry that this has happened. I-I don't know what to say or how to apologize to you in order to lessen your pain. But what I said during the funeral, I really meant it. Tsume and Kiba's wild nature will surely be missed in Konoha. No matter how grim the situation was their spirit had always shone brightly like a beacon of hope amongst the surrounding darkness. And in all of this darkness, they always found a way to lighten everyone's spirits with a joke."

Tsunade waited a little as the softer wails slowly turned to loud sobs and Tsunade's hands gently stroke Hana's back. "Can you ever forgive me Hana, for not only failing you and your clan but also for failing as the Hokage?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Hana asked in confusion as her sobs and hick ups continued. "Forgive you for what?"

"For not realizing what Naruto and Sakura were planning, for not realizing how serious those two were, for not sending Anbu and Hunter-nins after them, for trying to find an answer to Naruto's and Sakura's betrayal instead of taking the village's safety into account as a priority," Tsunade continued to list several more reasons. "And finally for leaving you in a position you didn't want to be in. I know how you didn't want to lead the clan like your mother had. I know that you disliked killing but please, please forgive me for these faults and please forgive me of what I have to ask you. I am sorry Hana but I need to ask you to not only pick up your mother's mantle of Leadership but also rejoin the ranks of active shinobi."

Hana's eyes widened in shock and her entire body started trembling in a terrifying fear, "I-I am sorry Hokage-sama but I promised… I promised him to never…"

Hana didn't finish; she couldn't finish as her fear overcame her. New sobs escaped her as she hid her face behind her hands in shame. It pained Tsunade to see the woman in such pain, "Hana I understand. Believe me, I understand all too well. W-when I lost Dan in the war, I stopped too. I left Konoha I couldn't stand being a medic any longer, my Hemophobia had drained me of the reason behind becoming a shinobi and I regret every single second that I spent running away from it. I know what you're currently going through right now but Konoha needs you. You're the strongest of your clan; you're the first that has a binding partnership with more than one of your clan's hounds. I know this because before you're mother left on this mission she told me, told me of your extraordinary fighting abilities and your ferocious nature that you hide so well. Hana, at first I couldn't believe your mother but please if what she said was true, please I beg you to reform Konoha's feared Wolf pack."

Hana was quiet as she wiped away her tears and the Inuzuka woman looked back up and stared Tsunade straight into her eyes and the Hokage was startled at the transformation the seemingly harmless Hana had undergone in the blink of an eye. Her eyes now held the ferocious nature that was known of the Inuzuka clan and Tsunade wondered if this had been Hana's true face all along.

"I'll do it but I want to hunt down Naruto and Sakura."

Taken aback at the sudden darker and more animal like voice, Tsunade's overall feeling turned sour. Tsunade remembered from her travels as she was away from Konoha how her home village had earned another legend and it was in the form of the terrible Konoha Wolf pack. Rumors spoke off the Inuzuka having formed hybrids with their nin-dogs, while the few lucky ones that had survived an encounter had reported a small feral girl no older than twelve take down high-level Jounin by mauling them to death. What nobody knew though was that even though a young Hana could lose herself in her animalistic side, the killing was done of her companions; massive Inuzuka hounds that somehow grew larger than the regular breed and only obeyed Hana.

Tsunade blinked as she felt a terrible feral aggression ebb from Hana and it downright frightened her, only once before had Tsunade felt something more vile and twisted and that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Suddenly, an eerie silence befell Konoha and Tsunade realized that the Inuzuka hounds had all but stopped their howling. Wondering what was going on, Tsunade almost jumped out of her skin as the night sky was filled with a new chorus of howling and Tsunade could tell that this was no longer a sad lament but a call for a hunt.

Shuddering slightly as a cold feeling swept over Tsunade, she studied the new Inuzuka clan head before her and got another shock to her aging heart as she was suddenly surrounded by not only Hana's three nin-dogs but by five more larger hounds. The fur of the new arrivals stood on ends on their backs, their eyes were filled with a twisted glee, and their fangs glinted like razor sharp daggers.

"Mistress Hana," the largest of the five hounds spoke up and bowed its head in reverence. "Are you sure you wish to assemble the pack again?"

"Yes, summon the pack. The Hokage has asked for us to return to the fields of battle."

"As you wish Mistress," the ashen hound spoke again and raised his head into the air and opened his jaw to let out a loud howl.

Within seconds, several more howls echoed in the distance and Tsunade could tell that these new hounds were already getting closer as they responded to another's calls. The air was filled with howls and the excitement could be heard behind it. Tsunade stood up to her full height and looked at the massive hounds as they approached and stepped into the cemetery grounds. These hounds were twice the size of Akamaru and looked more like wolves than dogs and Tsunade finally began to understand how Hana and her pack had received the name 'Wolf pack'.

"_Kami what have I unleashed?"_ Tsunade asked herself as she watched one hound after another approach. As she studied each new arrival, Tsunade realized that they were arriving in order of their ranks. The smaller ones came first, followed by bigger ones, and even larger animals followed those. Swallowing away her uneasiness, Tsunade stepped closer to Hana and froze in her steps as her ears trained on a most disturbing sound. She looked around herself and counted sixteen large hounds that were each twice the size of Akamaru or even larger. At Hana's feet were her three regular sized nin-dogs and Tsunade thought it laughable for these fully grown nin-dogs looked like children compared to these other hounds that made up Hana's fabled pack.

Again everything went silent and Tsunade was about to speak but stopped when Hana raised her hand, telling her to be quiet. Tsunade strained her ears as she tried to hear something and her eyes widened slightly as she heard heavy breathing, an even deeper growl than she could imagine, and the sounds of large paws crushing the ground beneath them. Her breath hitched in her throat as two blood red eyes that were so alike of the Kyuubi but without the slits, reveal themselves from the dark woods in front of her.

There before Tsunade, stood a massive snow-white hound that was easily three times the size of Akamaru, if not the size of a fully-grown horse, and his blood red eyes bore into her. Terrified, Tsunade calmed her features in order to not show a weakness and she thought she saw a glint of a smile inside the hounds red eyes. What happened next could have given a weaker person a heart attack but Hana stepped up to the terrifying white hound and raised her hand in front of the dog's snout.

"It is good to see you again my friend," Hana spoke as the dog inhaled her scent.

"And it is an honor to see the Wolf pack united again. Even with your mate dead, you are our Alpha and we will follow you to wherever you command us to go… Hana-sama," the massive hound rumbled and licked Hana's hand. "Now tell me Mistress, who is that woman behind you that feels the need to hide her true age behind a mask of deception and lies?"

A small smile tucked on Hana's lips as she turned around to look at Tsunade, "That is the Godaime Hokage."

"I see," the hound growled and bowed its head in respect towards Tsunade. "I take it that she has ordered you to reform the pack?"

"No, she has asked and I will agree once she accepts my request to allow us to hunt down Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"Why are we hunting down the Kyuubi child? And who is this Sakura you speak of?"

"They are the ones that have defeated our family and I believe Sakura has chosen Naruto to be her Alpha," Hana answered and Tsunade could have sworn she saw sadness flash across Hana's face but also a hint of pride that only confused the Hokage.

"So the Kyuubi has bested my son in combat," the large hound growled out in displeasure.

"Y-you're Akamaru's father?" Tsunade asked in astonishment.

"Yes I am," the hound replied. "What say you Hokage-sama? Will you allow us to return to the hunt that we have stopped in honor of Hana and her dead mate? Will you accept Mistress's request?"

Tsunade was biting the inside of her lower lip as she fought with her conflicting emotions that raged inside of her. Her honey brown eyes scanned the assembled hounds that had become a legend for their ferociousness to shred their enemies apart and Tsunade closed her eyes in sorrow as she came to a conclusion.

"Hana, why do you wish to hunt for Naruto and Sakura? What will you do once you find them?"

"I will do what I must," Hana replied cryptically.

"I understand," Tsunade replied dejectedly. "Please Hana, if at all possible, please return them to Konoha alive. Besides Shizune, Naruto and Sakura are the only family that I have left."

"Is that an order Hokage-sama?" Hana asked in a dark tone.

"No, just a personal request," Tsunade replied and deflated. "I am sorry Hana, I shouldn't have asked. As Hokage, I'll give you permission to hunt for them."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Hana bowed, as did the hounds. "And I will take up the mantle of Clan Head as well as rejoin the active duty list for Konoha."

Tsunade nodded and turned to walk away but stopped when Hana called out to her.

"Hokage-sama, I have heard that you are going to travel to Suna in a few days. May I and my pack accompany you?"

"Of course you may," Tsunade replied and vanished as she exited the memorial grounds.

"She hides it well," the large white hound growled. "But that woman is broken. The betrayal of those she calls her pups have hurt her deeply. I don't know what hurts more, the betrayal of one you call your child or the death of one. At least with Akamaru, I know that he fought until the bitter end and I can be proud to call myself his father."

Hana nodded absent mindedly, "I know. Hokage-sama asked me for forgiveness but there is nothing to forgive. My mother and Kiba died in battle and there is no greater honor to an Inuzuka than that. I do not harbor ill will against Naruto and Sakura but I do want to know why they felt the need to betray Konoha."

"Mistress you should rest. It have been many years since the Wolf pack has gathered and fought together. We all need to rest and train again. Our skills have dulled in the years of inactivity but fear not Mistress Hana your Hellhounds are going on the prowl again." The large white hound finished and started howling up into the night sky announcing the return of Hana's Hellhounds or as they were known to the shinobi world, Konoha's Wolf pack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-- Present Day!--

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Naruto groaned as he slumped deeper into the chair as he and Kisame were waiting at a small café in Kusagakure. "Not only is Konan over a day late but Sakura and Hanabi had to go shopping **again**."

"Will you shut up," Kisame growled in annoyance. "Oh how much I wish that stuck up Itachi were still alive and my partner. That guy at least didn't talk and complain all the damn time like you."

"Speaking of Itachi, what the hell did you guys do in Akatsuki all day anyways? I mean you can't just have been spending day in and day out in hunting down the Bijuu?"

"We walked around and killed whoever crossed our paths."

"No seriously," Naruto said looking at Kisame not believing a word. "What did you guys really do?"

Kisame sighed and rubbed his right hand over his face in annoyance. "Seriously, we walked around and waited for something exciting to happen. We spent a lot of time talking and discussing various issues in the shinobi world. Unless we were busy sealing away Bijuu, that takes longer than you think. Otherwise we searched and observed our Jinchuuriki targets and study their habits. You and the Hachibi were the only two we didn't observe due to the insane strength your Bijuu possess."

"You know that really sounds like a boring way to spend your time," Naruto muttered and deflated further as his boredom increased.

"Speaking of the devil," Kisame muttered and smiled.

"What? Are they finally back from shopping all day?"

"Yeah," Kisame replied and took a swig from his sake.

"Please tell me they actually bought something this time around," Naruto growled and refused to turn around to take a look at the approaching Sakura and Hanabi.

"Of course we did Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered into his ear and seductively blew on it. "How was your day?"

"Boring," Naruto grumbled and pulled Sakura side ways into his lap and put his head against her shoulder." I want to train or something but if I do, I am sure the Kusa-nin will go ape-shit on me."

"I am sorry hun," Sakura said as if she cared. "There weren't any overzealous Kusa-nin that wanted to play with big bad Naruto and collect the bounty that is on your head?"

"Not really," Naruto replied as he closed his eyes. "We are still only observed and followed around by the Kiri-nin that have started following us around for the past four days."

"Yes, Hanabi noticed that the same two were following us again while we went shopping today." Sakura muttered and played with Naruto's hair. "They are pretty good at masking their presence."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm? What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you have to go shopping for the third time in a row today?"

"Well the first day, Hanabi and I checked out every store in Kusa. On the second day we went back to those stores that we liked and looked at their inventory. And today we compared prices and bought the things that we wanted and needed."

Naruto sighed, "I don't get it. Why couldn't you do all of this in one day?"

"Naruto sweetie, it's because we can't. We need time to shop. It's the same with you and your Ramen obsession. When we're in a new village, you look for every Ramen stand and check out their menus before deciding where and what to order."

"But Ramen, that's different," Naruto complained.

Sakura sighed and small playful smile played across her face, "C'mon Naruto let's go back to the hotel room. I got something for you to see." Sakura whispered as she leaned closer to his ear, "and for you to take off of me."

Naruto's reply was ignored as Hanabi talked to Kisame. "Kisame-sensei, were you able to figure out who these Kiri-nin are and what they want?"

Kisame snorted, "I don't know any of them but it's clear that they are Anbu and that means that they are after me."

"Aren't you scared?"

Kisame looked at the young Hyuuga as if she had suddenly grown a second head, "No why? Should I be?"

"I don't know, I would be scared if I had a squad of Anbu coming after me. I was terrified back in Takigakure when Konoha came to retrieve me and Naruto and Sakura-sensei."

"Don't worry kid," Kisame said and waived for a waiter attention. "These Anbu won't act until we leave the village and I can easily take care of them."

"Why won't they attack before that? I mean isn't it their job to kill you and return your corpse to Kiri to ensure not an enemy could get their hands on vital information or secret jutsu?"

"Bad politics, Hanabi imagine the chaos that would ensue if they would attack me here inside Kusa now. I would fight back and in the process parts of the village and the villagers will be caught in the crossfire. Kiri would have to deal with Kusa and pay reparations and it's not even a guarantee that the Kiri Anbu can capture me, so it is common practice to wait until their target leaves the limited safety of the village."

"Hm," Hanabi muttered as she thought it over. "I think I understand but why would missing-nin like yourself and Sakura-sensei ever leave a village such as Kusa? I mean, you would be relatively safe here correct?"

"Not true," Kisame replied and filled his saucer with more sake. "Eventually, if the target stays too long in one place, Kiri would contact the village and inform them of their intentions. Most of the time the village will agree and help, considering Kiri is one of the five major powers. Hence our stay is always limited to a village to some degree."

"Ah okay," Hanabi nodded and stopped when she suddenly saw a Kiri Anbu sit down at the table she and Kisame were sitting around. Her eyes narrowed when the Anbu removed her mask.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Legendary Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki, it is an honor to finally meet you face to face," the female Kiri Anbu sung in an amused tone.

Kisame snorted in disgust, "And who the fuck are you supposed to be? You sure must be a confident little whore to simply sit down and show your face to me."

"You hurt my feelings Hoshigaki-san," the woman drawled in mock hurt. "I am surprised that you have not heard of me."

"I am sorry but I tend to ignore foolish whores that think that they can play at being Anbu," Kisame replied in disinterest. "What do you want? Tell quickly or I will forget my orders to not start any trouble and have Samehada shave off your skin as I listen to your screams."

The woman shivered in jest and smiled as she flashed her pearly white teeth, "What's with the hostilities Kisame-kun? I merely came to talk but I am hurt that you haven't heard of my name yet. Zetsumei, the General of the Mizukage's Chishio Anbu, at your service."

Kisame snorted, "Never heard of you woman. I hope you give justice to your name sake," Kisame sneered as he grabbed hold of Samehada's handle. "Hanabi!"

"H-hai," Hanabi squeaked in surprise as she was called upon. However, instincts took over and Hanabi instantly rushed chakra to her eyes and muttered, "Byakugan!"

"Well what do you see?" Kisame asked as his eyes were locked on the Anbu woman.

"We are surrounded by ten Kiri Anbu. Four are stationed on the roofs while the other six are hiding between various villagers and alleys," Hanabi reported but didn't deactivate her bloodline as her own eyes settled on the Anbu woman before them and wondered why Zetsumei was grinning.

Zetsumei whistled as she felt the stares of Hanabi and Kisame settle upon her. "I am impressed Hoshigaki, I have to hand it to you. I'd never thought that you could seduce such a young woman to be your slave and toy and a famous Hyuuga at that too."

"Stow it bitch," Kisame growled and tightened his hold on Samehada and ignored Hanabi's unexpected hissing in anger. "I'll ask one more time, what do you want?"

A feral grin played across the female Anbu's face, "I want you dead Hoshigaki but for now I'll settle for some information."

"Forget it," Kisame rumbled. "Leave now before you force me to forget my orders."

Zetsumei laughed, "You won't attack me Hoshigaki or you would have already. So stop being a pansy and tell me what I want to know and I'll leave you alone with your little sex toy here."

"What do you want?" Hanabi angrily spoke up suddenly surprising not only Kisame but also the Kiri woman.

"Oh, what is this? Your sex toy has a mind of her own and speaks out of terms," Zetsumei mused and turned her attention towards Hanabi. "Tell me little plaything, why is your Master following Uzumaki-san?"

Hanabi's face turned red in anger and Kisame was hoping the Hyuuga pride would awaken and explode in a gory fashion that would lead to him enjoying to shave of the skin of the foolish Anbu in front of him. Hanabi's eyes narrowed in anger. "For your information, Kisame-**sensei** is helping Naruto-**sensei** with something personal and I am nobody's slave or toy."

Kisame sighed in regret as he witnessed Hanabi's anger subside slowly, only to flare up to new heights when the Kiri woman leaned over the table to touch Hanabi's face.

"Is that so little Hyuuga?" Zetsumei smirked as she leaned over the table, "Let me take a look at yourself to convince me what you say is true."

Hanabi smacked the Kiri woman's hand away and growled, "Touch me vermin and you'll die."

Kisame chuckled as he watched Hanabi stand up and fall into the famous Juuken stance. "I would love for you to make the mistake to try and touch her again but I doubt even you are this stupid."

Zetsumei snorted, "As if this little slut could hurt me. Listen carefully Hoshigaki, your time is coming and that of Uzumaki-san as well."

"Empty threads bore me," Kisame replied and rolled with his eyes. "I already figured out that the Mizukage himself will meet me in battle. You and your Anbu, what did you call them, Blood Anbu? How unoriginal. You and your men are too weak to confront me. So go ahead, run home and report to your Mizukage and tell him that I will await him with pleasure."

Another smirk played across Zetsumei's face, "Your information is far outdated Hoshigaki. That old and weak bastard of a Mizukage has long since passed on and was killed off by the current Mizukage. She, herself, formed the Chishio Anbu and trust me when I tell you that neither our Mizukage nor my Anbu are pushovers."

"A woman?" Kisame laughed out loud. "I can't believe a woman is the Mizukage of Kirigakure. My former home has really fallen far and low to become this weak and pathetic."

"Watch it Hoshigaki," Zetsumei warned as her own hand moved towards her own sword.

"Please, there are only two women that I respect and acknowledge as my equals and your little Anbu club is far too weak for you to spew out threats against me." Kisame answered as he remembered being pulverized by Sakura all those years ago when the pinkette along with Naruto had destroyed Akatsuki. "Oh and I would leave now slut and retreat with your men before all of them are killed off. Two, oh wait, I meant to say three have already fallen to one of the two women that I respect."

The Kiri Anbu's eyes went wide in shocked realization as her senses suddenly recognized another familiar chakra source of one of her Anbu squad's members flare and vanish all together another moment later. "I'll get you for this Hoshigaki," Zetsumei sneered and vanished as the Anbu shunshined away.

Kisame laughed and looked over at Hanabi who had resumed seating a long time ago. In fact, Kisame believed it happened right about the time when he had first felt the all too familiar chakra presence of their ally approach. The sound of shuffling paper filled the area and Kisame grinned as he turned to greet the woman, "Welcome back Konan."

"Kisame," Konan replied and gave a quick nod in recognition. "I see the Hyuuga is still alive and well. Have you been slacking in the way you train others these days?"

Kisame laughed again, "Fuck off Konan. More importantly, where the fuck have you been all this time? We've been waiting here for a solid week now and what's up with the new threads? It's a wicked cloak but why?"

"Uzumaki-sama wanted this and Haruno-sama came up with the design. I simply followed orders and placed the order with the old man from Amegakure."

"Whatever," Kisame grumbled before shrugging with his shoulders. "Let's go get Naruto and Sakura. I think they had enough time to themselves and they should hear about the new power shift in Kiri. If what that woman said was true, the new Mizukage might become dangerous, especially since they are interested in our activities."

"Lead the way Kisame," Konan said and turned to Hanabi. "It is a pleasure to see you again Hyuuga-san and see that you are still with us. Was your time with the brute at least pleasant?"

Hanabi giggled as she heard Kisame groan in displeasure at being called a brute. She fell in step behind Kisame and next to Konan, "Please just call me Hanabi. Everyone else does and it feels wrong to be called by my last name and I managed. Kisame-sensei isn't as unpleasant as one might think and he sometimes can be quite humorous."

"As you wish Hanabi," Konan replied and a hint of a smile wandered across Konan's otherwise expressionless face.

"Konan-sensei do I get one of those cloaks as well?"

"Yes, I was told to have one made for you as well."

"Thank you," Hanabi smiled and her step lightened a little and Konan wondered how a twenty year old could still act so innocently and childish.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn how the hell did they die? What the fuck happened? Didn't any of you pay attention?"

"Um…"

"What?" Zetsumei's head snapped over to the Anbu that spoke up. "Speak if you have something to say or shut the hell up."

"Sorry General-sama, but one moment they appeared fine and the next the four of them fell dead one after another."

Zetsumei scowled in anger, "You're telling me that out of the blue four of my elite Chishio Anbu simply fell dead to the ground? How the fuck did you even make it into Anbu thinking off that shit?"

"Zetsumei," An aged voice rumbled.

"What?"

"Calm yourself. Death is a part of our lives and none of us know what really happened or have an explanation to the deaths of our comrades," Tadao continued to speak as he ignored his general snapping at him.

"Damnit, what the hell is taking them so long?" Zetsumei continued to yell in frustration. "How long does it take to perform a simple autopsy?"

"General…"

"Just shut up old geezer," Zetsumei growled as she shot Tadao a warning look. "I know I am not acting my rank or my age but how would you feel if your men got killed and it wasn't even a fight? I have to face the Mizukage, not you and report the deaths to her. We are the strongest Anbu in Kirigakure, yet we just got schooled by a bunch of missing-nin."

"General, Zetsumei-sama, we understand your anger but Hoshigaki is the last of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and Uzumaki-san as well as Haruno-san were both trained by a Sannin. None of them are simple missing-nin and for all we know, they have skills our intelligence has never found out about. Also, reports claim that it was Uzumaki and Haruno's Genin team that took out Zabuza and they were fresh out of the Academy. We can't take them lightly." Tadao calmly replied in order to get Zetsumei to calm down.

"Do you think I don't know this? We're the elite of the elite in Kiri; none of us should just fall over dead, even against them."

"We know, yet it happened…" Tadao replied but stopped as two of their comrades returned that were charged with the autopsy of their fallen comrades.

"What do you have to report? Were they poisoned or was some form of advanced medical jutsu used to kill them? After all the Haruno woman was trained by the legendary Tsunade, who knows what she has learned from that aging senile Sannin."

Both shinobi shook their heads a definite negative, "It's odd to explain and it doesn't make any sense, but all four died from lack of oxygen. They suffocated. What's so puzzling is that none of them appeared to have struggled."

"…" Zetsumei looked at the two shinobi in disbelief before exploding a new, "What?"

"We're sorry General but we are certain about our diagnosis," one of the two shinobi replied. "It appears that they died to a very advanced jutsu, one we never heard about."

"Could it have been the Hyuuga girl?" Zetsumei asked as she tried to finally rear in her emotions.

"No, the Hyuuga are close range fighters. They have no long distance attacks, unless they hardly ever use them or they created a new form to their Juuken style. It's difficult to say but I doubt it's even possible," Tadao answered for the two medics in their Chishio Anbu platoons.

"What about Haruno? Could she have played a part in this?"

"It's possible," Tadao spoke again. "The file on her did state that she had a tremendous potential in genjutsu but it also stated that she never really worked on it. For all intense and purposes, she is a second Tsunade. A brilliant medic, a lethal close range fighter with her strength enhancing taijutsu, and if she finally mastered genjutsu… shit, I wouldn't want to face her. That would put the Haruno woman beyond the reach of Tsunade."

Zetsumei frowned as she listened. Something in her mind said that neither the Hyuuga nor Haruno could have done this. She closed her eyes as she was recalling all the memory she had about the people Hoshigaki associated with. Her eyes snapped suddenly open, "What about that other woman Hoshigaki was reported traveling with? Konan I think was her name? She was part of the criminal organization called Akatsuki as well."

"A possibility, but she hasn't been traveling with the group since before Takigakure, nor do we know what skills she possesses."

"I'll bet my life that this Konan is responsible or at least behind the death's of my men."

"So what's the plan Zetsumei-sama? Are we going after them once they leave Kusa?"

Zetsumei clenched her fists in anger, "No we will continue to observe and carefully follow them. Let them think that they have intimidated us. Did anyone overhear them talk about their next plans as you observed them?"

Almost every Kiri Anbu shook their heads in a definite negative but Zetsumei saw the old fart and she smiled. "Alright Tadao, it appears you once again have something to say. Let us hear what you discovered old timer."

Tadao smiled, "Today as two of us followed the Haruno and Hyuuga in their shopping spree, I followed separately in secret as well. Using various disguises, I followed the two women inside the shops and eventually overheard the younger Hyuuga question Haruno about Sunagakure and if the stories about Uzumaki befriending the Kazekage were true. I am certain that their next destination will be Suna. Why they are going to Suna, I have no idea but it's plausible considering both Uzumaki and Haruno have a strong and healthy relationship with Suna and their Kazekage."

"What," One of the Anbu spoke up. "Like they are going to try and join Suna as Sand shinobi after defecting from Konoha? A bit strange considering both Suna and Konoha are allies."

"No you idiot," Zetsumei growled. "If they wanted to join Suna, they could have done so without having to defect from Konoha nor would they need Hoshigaki or that Konan woman. Anyways, I'll send out a message to the Mizukage and inform her of Uzumaki's possible intentions. Continue the observations and for kami's sake, don't you fucking die on me."

All Anbu present nodded and quickly vanished from their make shift operations room that was a hotel room. Once Zetsumei was alone, she pulled out a small scroll and wrote a short message detailing everything to the Mizukage and sent it on the way with a messenger bird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Should we knock?" Hanabi asked as she along with Kisame and Konan walked up to Naruto's and Sakura's hotel room.

"Sure, I'll knock," Kisame said whilst smiling. His right foot shot up and smashed into the wooden door tearing it apart in a loud crash. Kisame stepped inside laughing as he heard Hanabi snap a joke at his knocking skills. His laughter however died as he made two steps into the hotel room and found it in a complete mess. The furniture were flipped over or torn apart, while several indentions ranging from large to fist size were littered over the walls.

"What happened?" Hanabi asked as she stepped around Kisame and took in the room. She saw Kisame's hand slowly move towards Samehada's hilt.

"Trouble?" Konan inquired calmly as she studied the room and its appearance as if a large brawl had taken place only moments ago.

"Hanabi," Kisame whispered wanting her to activate her bloodline.

"Hai," Hanabi responded in a whisper. "Byakugan!"

Within seconds of activating, Hanabi suddenly shrieked out in surprise as her direction was facing towards a certain wall that contained the bathroom behind it. Her face turned a dark red and she passed out with a thin line of blood rolling out of one of her nostrils.

"Is this normal?" Konan asked with a hint of worry. "I don't recall the Byakugan causing them to pass out."

Kisame looked at Konan in disbelief before his eyes fell on the unconscious Hanabi and his booming laughter filled the hotel room that was designed like a tiny apartment.

"I guess Hanabi saw Naruto and Sakura doing the deed and it overwhelmed her delicate Hyuuga brain. Just go knock on their bathroom door and let them know that we are waiting and need to talk to them. In the meantime, I'll wake her up," Kisame said between his laughter and flashed through several hand seals as Konan walked towards the bathroom door to knock.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for Naruto and Sakura to finish with whatever they were doing, and Kisame repeatedly trying to get information out of a deathly silent Hanabi, Naruto and Sakura walked into the living room and grinned sheepishly.

"Welcome back Konan," Naruto said happily while grinning. His eyes fell on Hanabi, who was squirming uncomfortably in her seat and refused to make eye contact with both him and Sakura.

"Hanabi are you alright?" Sakura asked in worry as she picked up on Hanabi's discomfort. "Look at me Hanabi, did something happen?"

Hanabi's eyes slowly and hesitantly moved up to make eye contact with both Naruto and Sakura and as they did, her face turned beet red and she squeaked anew as she hid her face behind her hands and passed out.

Kisame laughed at seeing the confused and concerned expressions on Naruto and Sakura that both said that neither had any idea what was going on with Hanabi and why she was reacting like that.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked in confusion as he watched Sakura walk over to the young Hyuuga.

"For a twenty year old, she sure is innocent and prude," Kisame barked out in laughter, "Must be the Hyuuga training."

"What?" Naruto asked looking from Kisame to Sakura who was checking up on Hanabi.

"Hanabi used her Byakugan upon entering your hotel room. I guess it's partially my fault because I made her think trouble was at hand but I couldn't resist. She must have thought that you two were attacked by the Kiri Anbu but instead she saw you and pinky here being intimate in the bathroom."

"Oh," Naruto finally muttered after a few moments of stunned silence had hung heavy between everyone. "Wait, you were attacked by the Kiri-nin that have been spying on us since we arrived in Kusa?"

"No but they made contact," Kisame said as his laughing turned to chuckling. "Konan killed a few though, to make them understand to back off."

"Okay," Naruto said slowly and looked from Konan to Kisame. "What did they want?"

"Information on why I was traveling with you and what your plans were," Kisame responded and saw Naruto's face turn dark. "Whoa easy boss, they don't know anything but it appears the Mizukage has some interest in us or well you."

"I thought that you said that we wouldn't have to worry about the Mizukage," Naruto said with a bit of anger in his voice. He sat down on one of the couches. "You said that he has no interest in missing-nin and especially has no interest in you."

"I know I did," Kisame acknowledged. "But it appears Kiri has undergone a power shift. They have gotten a new Kage and this one is obviously different. Don't ask me, I don't know who it is. We would have to travel to Kiri for that. Don't worry though; Kiri hasn't produced any strong female ninja since the years of the Bloody Mist ended."

"If you say so Kisame," Naruto muttered and sighed. "Ah fuck it, let's just go to Sunagakure and forget about this. If that Mizukage has a problem with me and wants to meet me in battle, let her come and I'll give her a spanking she won't so easily forget."

"We should also be prepared to meet up with Kumo ninja as well," Konan interjected.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked as she tended to Hanabi and helped the younger Hyuuga to rise from her unconsciousness.

"I overheard people talk in Amegakure. Apparently Kumo found out that you and Naruto-sama defected from the Leaf and they might seek your alliance. I wouldn't be surprised if a power struggle between Iwa and Kumo might happen over the two of you. But this is where the problems begin. If Kumo finds out that Hanabi, a Main Branch member, is traveling with us, they will come after us with force and Iwa might try the same just to spite Kumo and Konoha. Ironically though, Hanabi is yet to be listed as a missing-nin by Konoha, which in no doubt is an attempt of downplaying the fact that Konoha has lost a Hyuuga heiress."

Naruto sighed as he listened to Konan, "Damn this is going to be annoying to have to deal with Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri."

"Don't forget about Konoha," Sakura muttered a bit sadly.

"True," Naruto admitted and paused as he took in Konan's new cloak.

He smiled as he said, "I like it Konan. The black with red flames go well together and I assume you have ours with you as well?"

"Of course," Konan replied and her right hand vanished inside the sleeve of her cloak. Only to return shortly after holding a storage scroll. She swiped her blood over one of the seals and four additional cloaks came into existence.

At the same time, a red tinted Hanabi leaned towards Sakura's ear and whispered, "Sakura-sensei I didn't know, I didn't know you could bend that way."

Sakura's voice shook slightly and she returned the whisper as her own face turned a bright red, "Y-you saw that?"

Hanabi nodded but refused to make eye contact with Sakura. "I am sorry," Hanabi muttered quietly. "I-I didn't mean to."

Sakura hesitantly smiled and put a comforting hand on Hanabi's back, "It is okay Hanabi. I am not mad and um, I am sorry as well."

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto called out to the pinkette to draw her attention. "Catch!" Naruto said and tossed two cloaks towards Sakura and Hanabi.

Said pinkette caught both cloaks and handed one to Hanabi while inspecting her own. Nodding in approval, Sakura stood and slipped her arms into the cloak and was surprised at how comfortable the new piece of clothing fit over her. It was light enough to be barely recognizable on her frame and clung to her figure perfectly. At the same time she realized that even though the cloak appeared to be constricting her movements in a fight, she knew that this wasn't the case and Sakura was confident that she still had her full range of motion available if she ever needed to go full out in a taijutsu brawl.

"This is so cool," Hanabi said in awe as she looked at everyone standing in their own cloaks with blood red flames licking the bottom of their cloaks. She did frown though as she looked at Naruto and saw his red flames gradually turn a bright orange. "Why does Naruto-sensei have orange flames? They look so cool," Hanabi voiced and walked over towards Naruto and studied the orange flames from up close while running her fingers over them. "They look like they are actually alive."

"Yeah, they are pretty sick," Naruto said as he chuckled. "Anyways, check out my back Hanabi-chan."

"Whoa! So cool," Hanabi gasped in awe as her eyes fell upon a plate sized stitching of the Kyuubi no Kitsune in the same color pattern as Naruto's flames. "Holy shit, it almost looks like its alive when you look at it from a different perspective."

"Really?" Naruto asked interested. "I hadn't noticed when I first looked at it. Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

Sakura smiled and walked up to Naruto and pecked him on his cheek, "It's as amazing as you are sweetie. C'mon let's pack up and leave Kusagakure. I am sick and tired of this village and their shinobi giving us the evil eye all the time."

"Sure," Naruto said and quickly summoned several shadow clones to start packing up the things. The real Naruto turned to the rest of his group and smiled as everyone was wearing their respective cloaks. "I'll have to say, they are fitting to what I have planned. From now, we are known as Yomigae (Resurrection) and once we find my mother, our real mission will start."

Everyone looked at him with curiosity and surprise, even Sakura, who had no idea that there was a second phase to their leaving of Konoha. "And what is it that you wish to achieve Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her warmly and pulled her into her arms, "We will free the captured Bijuu from the statue that Madara and Pein created."

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-what? Are you insane Naruto?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at Sakura's confused face, "No I am not. I will make sure that the Bijuu will be destroyed and the only way to do so would be to create new Jinchuuriki."

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Sakura said dumb founded and angrily. "You can't be serious Naruto. Have you already forgotten the pain you experienced as a Jinchuuriki? Why do you want to put anyone else through this, let alone newborns? You know as well as I do that only newborns can be implanted with a Bijuu unless you want the host to go mad with insanity and be unstable. And what guarantees that those people will not be used as weapons again? Have you thought about that?"

"Of course I have Sakura-chan," Naruto replied in a measured tone. "I will never forget my pain and I will do everything in my power to give those babies a proper family and place to call their home. I am not a cruel person and I hope, no, I wish that when the time comes that you will stay by my side Sakura-chan."

"I-I…" Sakura looked up at Naruto and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She couldn't believe Naruto wanting to go through with his idea. It hurt her, thinking that somewhere, she had lost him to a madness that was similar to Madara's and she hadn't realized it. But as she looked into his cerulean eyes, she could tell that he meant every word and had properly thought about it. There was no madness in his eyes and even as his plan was making sense in some twisted way, Sakura was still hurt. "I love you Naruto. I might not like this idea of yours, but I will be by your side always."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto answered and looked at Kisame and Konan. "Is either of you having problems with my plan?"

Both shook their heads and Naruto knew he had their support. "Then it's settled, let's leave Kusa and travel towards Suna to pick up the trail for my mother."

"_There is more to my plan,"_ Naruto thought as they left their hotel and turned to walk towards the massive gates that were the exit out of Kusagakure. His arm around Sakura tightened and he pulled her a little closer to him. _"But Sakura-chan isn't ready to hear that yet. I am sorry father and Jiji-san, the two of you will have to hold out in the belly of the shinigami for a while longer."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was walking towards the training grounds, his Kusanagi resting at its usual spot on his lower back, as his mind once again traveled back to the events of his fight with Naruto at Takigakure. His defeat at Naruto's hands still stung his pride but not as much as having to listen to Tsunade, the current Hokage, and the council of elders discuss revoking Sasuke's ascension to the position of Rokudaime Hokage.

It had taken Sasuke days to convince the council and the Hokage to give him one last chance to prove his worth and now he had been the acting Hokage for a week. A week ago, Tsunade had departed Konoha to travel to Sunagakure and Sasuke was given the honor as well as the responsibility to be in charge in her stead. It was his first real taste of experiencing the responsibilities of the Hokage but at the same time it was a test to prove his worth, his will of fire.

The Council as well as Tsunade had made it perfectly clear to him that he would be closely watched by several people during the time of Tsunade's absence from Konoha. At first, Sasuke had wanted to accompany Tsunade on her political trip to Suna but he quickly changed his mind when he was told of his test.

So, as another tiresome day as acting Hokage passed, Sasuke had decided to get in a solid workout that he had been slacking on ever since taking over the temporary position from Tsunade.

He walked towards his old training grounds and rolled his head on his shoulders as he tried to undo the kinks in his neck and back. Days of sitting in the Hokage's office had plagued him with back pains and the need of having to listen to villagers and shinobi alike complain about the most idiotic reasons had made his days become a living nightmare. His personal highlight had arrived when he was tasked to assign the new batch of Academy Genin their first D-rank missions. Their over confidence in their skills and knowledge had grated on his nerves and the cocky behavior of a few select few had given rise to a terrible headache. And Sasuke was tempted to assign all of the Genin teams S-rank missions just to rid himself of the origin of his headache.

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself of a strong kink between his shoulder blades. He stopped walking when his trained ears picked up on heavy panting and the sound of metal striking metal. Sasuke raised an eye brow, wondering who would train at this late hour of the evening. Curious, Sasuke left his path and walked towards the origin of the noises.

He stopped next to a large tree and hid in the tree's shade as the full moon cast the clearing before him into a pale white light. Sasuke's eyes narrowed upon the person that was training. He silently watched Yugao as the Anbu woman went through a set of complicated katas. Sasuke nodded in approval and turned to leave when he heard Yugao call out,

"Mikazuki no Mai!"

Sasuke stopped remembering how Orochimaru had told him about the 'Dance of the Crescent Moon' technique. From Orochimaru, Sasuke knew how this delicate interweaving of swords was to be performed but he had never seen it being performed himself. So Sasuke decided to stay a while and he watched as the purple haired Yugao and her three shadow clones started dancing around an imaginative enemy.

Transfixed by the beautiful art of swordplay, Sasuke lost all track of time. Mesmerized, he leaned against the tree and was content with watching Yugao when suddenly his eyes picked up small drops of sweat fly off the real Yugao as they sparkled in the pale moon light. Suddenly Yugao, who had been an uninteresting woman, became very interesting and Sasuke's eyes stopped watching the overall dance and instead started traveling down the very feminine body of a well trained and amazingly beautiful kunoichi. He saw her muscles flex and ripple with anticipation under her pale white skin and her purple hair and red Anbu tattoo stood in utter contrast to her delicate skin, which gave her an air of mysteriousness and danger.

Sasuke's eyes slowly moved away from observing the arms and legs and head and honed in on Yugao's chest. He watched her breasts rise and fall with each movement and breath that she took while still performing the Mikazuki no Mai. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as he was transfixed and he realized that something was awakening deep within him. Tearing his eyes away from Yugao's chest, they quickly traveled down to her hips and butt and took some calculating measurements.

Unbeknownst to his brain, Sasuke was following his instincts and was checking from afar if Yugao was proper breeding material. He suddenly received a message from somewhere within him that Yugao indeed would be worthy and Sasuke was shocked at hearing his mind echo words of rebuilding his clan with this deadly and gracious woman. And for the first time, those mere words weren't his usual ramblings but honest and true feelings and Sasuke knew that Yugao was the one.

"Ah fuck," Sasuke heard Yugao mutter and he shook his head to clear his mind. For unexplained reasons, his heart was pounding in his chest as he saw Yugao grab her left arm in pain and saw her shadow clones disappear.

"Who's there?" Yugao yelled as she suddenly started scanning the surrounding area. "I know you are out there, watching me. Show yourself."

Impressed that Yugao had sensed him, Sasuke stopped from hiding his presence and stepped out into the clearing. He saw Yugao's eyes widen at first but quickly narrowed at him in confusion and mistrust.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the purple haired Anbu and purposely let his eyes drift across her frame and he had to refrain himself from tackling the woman and take her this instant. His eyes eventually moved higher to her face and offered her a warm smile while crossing his arms in front of her, "I am sorry to have interrupted your training Yugao-san but I was on my way to train myself and heard someone train. I was curious and wondered who else was training at this late of an hour."

"I see," Yugao breathed and relaxed a little but didn't take her eyes of the Uchiha as she hadn't failed noticing his lingering looks on certain areas of her body. "How can I help you Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke raised an eye brow and sighed, "Please just call me Sasuke."

Eyes narrowing further in mistrust, "How can I help you Sasuke?"

"Down the road, perhaps with a few issues but for now," Sasuke pointed at her bleeding arm. "I think I can help you with your problems with the Mikazuki no Mai."

Yugao's eyes widened a little, "H-how do you know of this sword style? Hayate-kun never taught anyone this style, not even to me."

"I see," Sasuke muttered as he frowned. "I guess that explains why you're injuring yourself while performing the dance in its last form; performing the ciseaux while cart wheeling in the air, right after using the leg of one of your clones as a ledge to push yourself off, is very difficult, if not timed properly."

"Y-you know how to do the Dance? How? Who taught you?" Yugao said in disbelief as her eyes locked at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged with his shoulders, "I actually can't do this technique but I was told about it by Orochimaru. He was fascinated by it and said it rivaled the beauty of ballet but was more enjoyable to watch due to the deadly purpose behind it."

"Orochimaru? How did he know of Hayate's technique? Was Orochimaru the one that killed him?" Yugao growled in anger and walked closer towards Sasuke.

"Who is this Hayate to you anyways?" Sasuke asked wanting to know if he had competition in winning over this woman's heart.

"Hayate, he, he was my lover and you know him Sasuke. He was the proctor for your preliminary rounds of your Chunin exams but was later found killed. We never found out who killed him specifically, so tell me, did Orochimaru kill Hayate?"

Sasuke debated wondering if he should tell Yugao the truth, "And what will you do if I told you? Take revenge?"

Yugao's eyes narrowed at Sasuke and she stepped closer and was now within arms reach, "You know! Tell me, who killed Hayate and I will owe you Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and to Yugao's surprise closed the distance between him and her. He pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. Shocked, Yugao blinked before pushing Sasuke off of her, "What the hell Uchiha? I should kill you for that."

Sasuke's smirk didn't leave his face. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled from her rage filled eyes down to her breasts and hips before flicking back up to look into her dark eyes.

"Yes, I know who killed that Hayate guy and it wasn't Orochimaru. In fact, that shinobi is still alive and I even know where you can find him."

"Please," Yugao was at the brink of tears of finally being closer to her revenge. "Please tell me and I'll do anything for you."

"No," Sasuke replied and a dark lust filled fire shone in his eyes. "I can't have my future matriarch to the Uchiha clan go and risk her life on a mission of revenge."

"W-what? Matriarch? What the hell are you talking about Uchiha?" Yugao stuttered in confusion and anger as his words registered with her. Her eyes narrowed in anger at him, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I would," Sasuke said while smiling and moved so quickly that Yugao lost track of him for a short moment.

She was suddenly slammed against a tree and felt Sasuke's body press against hers as his hands began to explore her body and his lips were pressed against hers. His tongue had already invaded her mouth and she was desperately trying to fight him but was quickly overpowered by his immense strength. When he broke the kiss, tears were already running down her face and she breathed heavily. She cried and pleaded with him, "Please stop Sasuke. You don't want to do this."

"Hm," Sasuke mused and closed in for another forced kiss. "You're right, I want to enjoy this and I want you to become mine willingly."

Sasuke pushed himself away from Yugao and turned to walk away only to stop as the back of his shirt was held in a firm grip. "Please Sasuke just tell me who killed Hayate-kun."

"No," Sasuke replied coldly and looked over his shoulders. "Trust me in this Yugao; revenge will only lead you to more darkness. Meet me here tomorrow again, same time, and I will help you in perfecting the Dance of the Crescent Moon. And think about what I have said, the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan will not be allowed to risk her life foolishly. However, I do not want a mere puppet as wife and mother to my children either. I will win over your heart and perhaps one day, I will let you have your revenge but I will assist you."

Yugao cried and hid her face in her hands as she slid down to the ground as Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke. Her entire body was shaking from several emotions that were currently racing through her body. Fear from having come close to what she thought was rape, anger at being defiled by someone ten years her junior, furious at finding herself in such a weakened state, curious at Sasuke's words and the meaning behind them, and lastly excited, if not aroused by the warm feeling within stomach. No one had handled her with such force and conviction and ever since Hayate's death, she had cut herself off from any form of intimate emotions and was now giddy as a teenager that had experienced her first kiss from a prince charming.

Yugao continued to cry and her face looked up into the pale full moon and she wailed loudly, "Hayate-kun I miss you so much but I don't know what to do. Please send me a sign!"


End file.
